


Second Chances

by phrixa



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrixa/pseuds/phrixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary "Roach" Sanderson discovers someone who could make him the happiest he's ever been. Now getting that someone to like him back? Good luck with that Roach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Oh gosh, here we go again with these two!! I'm not sure how long this will take me to finish so I thought I'd just start uploading and see where this ends up *///* so just so you guys know this is an all over work in progress.
> 
> This will be similar to my first one but I'm hoping to complete it this time!! I should mention again that my writing and grammar is not very good but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

After the debriefing of their next mission Gary “Roach” Sanderson was itching to get into the action. It had been weeks since their last mission and he was dying to blow off steam. His girlfriend of four years had just told him she had been seeing some hotshot businessman for the past three months. Since then, he couldn’t _wait_ to punch something, hurt someone, and get that sweet adrenaline high whenever they were in the field.

 

He had loved Sara. She was the first girl he loved. Sure, he had had several girlfriends but Sara was the only one he actually thought he’d spend his life with. It hurt badly, but somehow, he saw it coming. She was never happy he had joined the military and hated him being gone for so long. So after not seeing her for six months this news honestly didn’t surprise him. He tried to tell himself, he didn’t care, that love is just for shmucks anyway, but of course it was just a pitiful attempt by his brain to try to dull the pain in his chest.

 

The boys of taskforce 141 tried to him cheer him up with booze and strippers, of course, obviously that is the cure for a man’s broken heart. All Roach wanted though, was to be out in the field, with the strong hum of gunfire, the smell of gasoline and the comfort of a weapon in his hands.

 

Once Soap had ordered the team dismissed to get their gear, Roach bolted to his locker to get suited up for the mission. The rest of the team lazily followed suit as they had actually been enjoying their down time. The location was going to be cold, as in _-15 cold_ kind of weather. So the boys grabbed jackets, gloves, three pairs of socks and whatever else they could wear that wouldn’t impede their movement significantly.

 

On the plane Roach’s knees bounced as he sat. Anxiously anticipating for the plane to touch down at the targeted LZ.

 

“Oi, a little jumpy there, huh Roach?” Soap said in a raised voice, competing with the roar of the plane’s engines. Soap must’ve come from the cockpit to see how the squad was doing before they landed.

 

“Just antsy to get in the action, sir.” Roach replied.

 

“You sound like you just came out of training!” Soap laughed. Roach looked up at him with eyes boarding on a glare. “Well, we are touching down soon so get ready, remember, you’ll be with Ghost so just follow him when we land.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Roach nodded. At that, he instinctively looked around to see where Ghost was. He had been lost in thought since they left and hadn’t paid any attention to the others. Which didn’t matter much since most of them were sleeping. There were two rows of seats that ran along the sides of the plane. The bulk of the plane was empty, its intended purpose to hold cargo. Ghost was on the opposite side closer to the cockpit. He was rubbing down his gun with a rather clean rag despite its purpose. Roach had noticed Ghost is a bit of a clean freak, OCD maybe? He didn’t pay attention to how long he had been staring but Ghost must’ve felt someone was looking at him as he looked up and scanned the plane until he made eye contact with Roach. Even though it was dark in the plane, 0200 hours outside, Roach could still make out the piercing blues of his eyes. Roach cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away as casually as he could. Ghost just returned to cleaning his weapon diligently.

 

xx

 

The mission was going as planned. 141 were pros after all. They had ascertained the intel they needed and were returning to the extraction point when shit hit the fan. The men they had encountered were barely a threat but they must’ve called in reinforcements and _a lot_ of them. Ghost and Roach were tasked with providing cover and bringing up the rear, which wasn’t difficult until the bad guys, brought their friends.

 

They were weaving through old rotting houses and crumbling stonewalls of the small abandoned village. Doing their best to avoid enemy fire and avoid any falling rubble being blown apart by the gunfire.

 

“Sanderson!” Ghost shouted between burst of fire from across the small alleyway. “Follow me up there-“ he motioned to the building behind him “-ready?” Roach nodded. Ghost provided covering fire as Roach darted across the alleyway to follow him.

 

Okay, so… agility, climbing, jumping… none of these were Roach’s strengths. Ghost, however, made climbing up a two-story building look like a casual walk in the park. It took twice as long for Roach to reach the top, so Ghost was already running across the second building’s rooftop towards the extraction point.

 

Roach took off running to follow, knowing he would need as big of as a running start as he could get to jump the buildings. He leapt, holding his breath. With a thud he landed, his foot slipping off the edge but he recovered easily. Ghost was two buildings away now, must’ve forgotten how bad Roach was at this stuff. He continued to follow but he could tell the gap between the next two buildings was larger. He pushed hard off the first building, and his stomach dropped as his foot barely touched the next building. His arms whipped up automatically trying to grasp the side before he fell.

 

 _Fuck, yes!_ Now all he had to do was pull himself up, which was hard with all this gear, but not impossible. If Ghost hadn’t been such a show off and kept pace with him this wouldn’t have been so hard. His arms ached but they were strong enough to pull him up, but- his hand fell- the wall was crumbling away under his weight. He tried to reestablish his grip on the building but the stone was falling away too quick. His breath caught in his throat as he fell back, not knowing how long the fall was but knew this was not good. Sara’s face flashed into his mind for an instant before he felt the wind get knocked of him and then just **_black._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my attempt at incorporating a British accent, ahh!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter *///* I just started to replay MW2 again and I'm so excited to send some time with Roach and Ghost and 141 <3
> 
> Also thank you SO MUCH for those of you who comment or give kudos!! You guys make my day!! <3 <3 :')

Roach’s head was pounding when he regained consciousness. While his senses gradually began to return, he could smell fire and the crackling of wood. He groaned as he struggled to open his eyes and sit up but suddenly hit with an overwhelming pain in his right shoulder.

 

“You really bodged yourself up, mate.”

 

Roach’s eyes flashed open realizing he wasn’t alone. They took a moment to focus. A few feet away was Ghost leaning against some broken wood and rumble in front of a makeshift fire. They must have been in one of abandoned houses. This one looked quite small but it still had a roof and walls and the luxury of a fireplace. Ghost must’ve decided they needed the heat of a fire more than the security of stealth. Roach struggled to sit up, using his left arm since his right side was harshly throbbing with pain.

 

“Whoa there, you numpty, you’re banged up pretty bad.” Ghost started to rise from his position to attend to the 141’s sergeant. Roach noticed something slip off him when he sat up, it must have been Ghost’s jacket? How odd.

 

“Ugh” Roach groaned. “What happened?” He managed to sit himself upright well enough while ignoring the throbbing from his shoulder.

 

“Well, I guess Roach’s can’t jump very far ‘cause you fell right off a building, ya bloody git” Ghost huffed.

 

Roach sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “How did we get _here_ though?”

 

Ghost shrugged. “After I noticed you weren’t followin’ I circled back, you were still alive but the others had to evac, so here we are.”

 

“Why didn’t you just leave me?” Roach was surprised.

 

“Yah wanker, you think we leave men behind in the 141?” Ghost scoffed.

 

“Uh, well didn’t everyone else leave us?” Roach stated.

 

Pause. “Don’t worry, kid. Soap will be back to evac us once the commotions died down.”

 

Roach pondered for a moment, letting the recent events sink in.

 

“So, the git who fell off the building. How are you feeling?” Ghost asked. Roach groaned in response.

 

“I think there’s something wrong with my shoulder…” Roach touched it tenderly and winced.

 

“Oi, alright. Let’s take a gander, mate.” Ghost crouched down beside him in order to help. Roach responded with whiny noises. He gingerly started taking off layers to help see how bad the damage was. Ghost helped where he could, but it was obviously causing considerable pain whenever he tried to assist. “Just got to make sure there ain’t no internal bleeding or nothing, don’t be a baby.” Roach scoffed at that.

 

Roach couldn’t see much other than bruising and a swollen right shoulder. Ghost lightly touched his back; he still had his gloves on and the rough fabric felt harsh against his skin.

 

“It doesn’t look too good. You must’ve landed on your shoulder, it looks broken in a few places- let’s see about your ribs…” Ghost’s hands softly trailed down, prodding gently down Roach’s bruising back. Roach winced with each touch. “Hmm… doesn’t look like any bones punctured anything inside. Your shoulder’s cocked up though.”

 

Roach whined earning a smirk from Ghost. There was nothing much they could do for broken bones or bruising so Roach just carefully pulled his clothes back on. Ghost returned to his position in front of the fire after breaking an old wooden board in half and tossing it on the flames.

 

Roach cautiously laid down on his left side trying to spare his right shoulder the agony of applying any more pressure to it. He looked over at the man across from him who was lazily staring at the fire lapping up the fresh wood.

 

Roach was probably the second closest guy to Ghost in 141 but that wasn’t saying much. Ghost communicated well on missions, sure that’s a given, even though he was known for being snarky most of the time. However, when they were at base he would hardly say a word to the other members of 141, just kept to himself. Occasionally Roach had seen Soap and Roach chatting but it was usually about missions or paperwork he assumed. He had heard Ghost had a shitty childhood, which was probably an understatement considering he had a skull covering his face 24/7. Not only that but the other guys revealed stories of how he had been tortured, brainwashed, even buried alive before he came to the task force.

 

_Shit, that’s so fucked up._ Roach was lost in thought, watching the warm light flicker across the black and white skull balaclava of his lieutenant. Ghost would occasionally exchange some words with Roach when they were at base so he assumed they were close, when it came to Ghost’s standard at least. They hadn’t been alone together like this before and the boredom of waiting made him ponder about his companion. Ghost gave off that cool, mysterious vibe. Which made everyone feel at least somewhat intimidated in his presence. Roach was envious of him, he was smart, talented, and a great soldier. The kind of guy that gives off an air of invincibility. He was taller than Roach, by four inches he’d guess. Ghost wins when it comes to muscle too, he had more mass and muscle compared to Roach. Not that Roach was scrawny; he would probably be described as average in just about every aspect. He did get compliments on his green eyes though, the color of moss as his mom would say. And people seemed to like him? If that was the case he assumed he must have at least a few redeeming qualities then.

 

Roach felt admiration for his superior despite constantly feeling intimidated by him. Ghost was always cool under pressure, which Roach wished he could replicate. However, Roach often questioned if the man actually had feelings anymore or if ever did. He kind of felt sad for him- Roach flinched when Ghost’s eyes shifted from the fire to him.

 

“What?” Ghost croaked. He sounded exhausted; he must’ve been awake for at least 24 hours by now.

 

Roach hoped he hadn’t noticed him staring for the past half hour. Clearing his throat he said “How are we getting out of here?” Hoping to distract him from the awkward staring he had been doing. Ghost shifted his sitting position.

 

“I was able to contact that bloke that calls himself captain while you were out, he should be here soon.” Roach nodded in response. He closed his eyes and could’ve sworn he dreamt the sound of a chopper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'm replaying MW2 and I am filled with love for these two!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter <3

Roach awoke to the sound of metal hitting the floor. He willed his eyes open to see someone picking up medical instruments from the floor. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings it looked like he was in the infirmary back on base, which meant the base’s medic must be the one picking up the objects. Roach felt sore as hell, on his right side from his neck to his hip everything hurt. His shoulder was wrapped up tight, and his arm was in a sling. At least the pain seemed to be dulled with whatever painkiller they were pumping in him, which he was thankful for. He tried to stretch a bit to remedy his body’s stiffness; it felt likes he slept for days.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” The medic approached Roach after cleaning up the metal instruments.

 

Roach cleared his throat “How am I, doc?” his voice was raspy from disuse.

 

“Well,” The man grabbed his chart from the end of the bed and glanced through it, “It looks like you dislocated your shoulder, as well as broke it and your arm in a few places. Your hip also suffered a fracture. Other than that just heavy bruising. You were lucky, heard you took a long fall.” He returned the chart to its place.

 

Roach groaned. “Well, I can definitely feel all of those things. When can I get up and move?”

 

“In a few days. Just sit tight. If you need anything there’s a button there on the table” After Roach nodded to signify he understood the medic left the room.

 

He sighed. _Now, I’m stuck here with my thoughts for days. Lucky me._

 

xxx

 

Roach was ecstatic to be able to hobble around. After four days of boredom and insistent thoughts about Sara, just limping around the base was bliss. Unfortunately it was somewhat short lived when he heard almost everyone was gone for three to six weeks for a sensitive undercover mission. The only person left behind was Ghost, which didn’t mean much since he barely speaks to anyone during downtime.

 

“How am I so unlucky.” Roach whined to himself. He was slowly making his way down the hall to the common room when he was hit with wave of determination. “Okay, fuck it. I’m gonna make this fool _Ghost_ talk to me even if it kills me. I’m not spending weeks cooped up here talking to myself” He clenched his left hand with newfound resolve. _Now where would he be…_ Roach was probably unaware of how naïve and actually pure his intentions were. Not sure if everyone was going to see it that way but Roach sure wouldn’t care.

 

So assuming that the reason Ghost was stuck at base was to complete all the paperwork Soap had dumped on him, the officer’s quarters seemed like the best place to start his search. He saw light coming from under the door to the captain’s/lieutenant’s office. Hobbling over to the entrance, Roach knocked a few times on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Roach entered to find Ghost huddled over his desk with papers scattered, he didn’t look up when Roach approached.

 

“Yes?” Ghost muttered, clearly annoyed.

 

“How’s it going, sir?” Roach pulled up a chair and gently lowered himself down ignoring the annoyed tone in his superior’s voice. At this Ghost did look up.

 

“Peachy. What do you want?”

 

Roach contemplated what he would say. “Uh, just to see what you were up to, everyone else is gone so…”

 

Ghost groaned. “Ugh, bugger off, kid.” He glared. Roach noticing just how piercing blue those eyes were, but also almost cloudy…? He quickly snapped out of that train of thought.

 

 _Come on, Gary. Grow some balls._ Roach cleared his throat awkwardly. “Come on now… Do you… um… need help with anything?” He asked lamely. Ghost looked at him with an unreadable expression causing Roach to shift about in his seat.

 

“Mmm.” He shuffled through some papers and handed a small stack to Roach. “Fill these out, and don’t bodge em up.”

 

“Yes, sir!” Roach beamed, wondering why he was so excited to do paperwork. Could he honestly be that desperate to combat his boredom? Ghost returned to his own paperwork and they both sat in relative silence, just the sound of pens scratching and papers shuffling. It was a good thing Roach had learned how to write with his left hand back when he had broken his arm when riding his bike a decade ago or else he would’ve been useless.

 

“How’s the shoulder?” Ghost asked an hour into their work. Roach looked up surprised. Ghost didn’t make eye contact, just continued writing.

 

Roach smiled though at Ghost’s curiosity or politeness, “well, broken in several places, fractured hip, hurts like a bitch but I’ll recover. You know what they say about Roach’s…” He boasted; oddly proud of the way he could survive just about anything.

 

Ghost looked up and smirked. At least Roach assumed it was a smirk given the way Ghost’s eyes crinkled and his balaclava twitched. Roach capitalized on this opportunity.

 

“So… Sir, why exactly are you doing all this paperwork when it is so obviously the Captain’s task?” Roach asked leaning forward on Ghost’s desk.

 

“Because. I lost a bet to that bloody arse.” He scoffed.

 

“What was the bet??” Roach’s curiosity rose. He was surprised, what kinds of things were they betting about?

 

“Who would succumb to babysitting duties first.” Ghost smirked again.

 

Roach processed that for a moment. _Did that mean me?! Aw man…_ “Wait...”

 

Ghost laughed. Yes. _Laughed._ Roach was dumbfounded, he’d never heard Ghost laugh, ever, and he’d known him for years! It was nice though; that kind of hearty laugh that just warms you when you hear it. Roach still had that dumb surprised look on his face, in awe of what he was hearing and the way Ghost’s eyes crinkled from a smile. Well, that and the fact they made a bet about who would be stuck with babysitting and he’s the being babysat! What the fuck!!

 

“I’m just fucking with yah, mate.” He shook his head and continuing his work, still smiling from what Roach could decipher. “Such a dumb look on yer face, heh.”

 

Roach looked away pouting, resting his face on his hand to hide the slight shade of red creeping to his face. “I knew that,” he pouted “what was the bet **_really_**?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

Roach groaned. “You are impossible, sir.” Ghost hummed in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing that Roach is supposedly British now?? But I am used to thinking of him as American so I'm just gonna go with that *///*
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far~! It makes me so happy to see the comments and kudos <3 Hopefully this story brings some smiles to you lovely readers *3*

As his shoulder was healing Roach made it a habit to try and hang out with Ghost. However, Ghost made it a habit to avoid Roach’s attempts. Today was the same thing. Roach was stretching his legs around the base, his hip was still sore and he had a slight limp but it felt better when he worked the muscles. His shoulder wasn’t healing as fast though, which frustrated him. It still ached constantly and was usually confined to a sling.

 

At least, it was easy for Roach to find Ghost today with all the noise from the shooting range. Ghost was at the last station firing off a pistol at a paper target down the range. Roach hobbled over to the bench behind the stations.

 

“Guess you found me, yah bugger.” Ghost said while changing the clip and firing again. He was making a significant hole in the targets head and chest. Roach was surprised the paper was still hanging.

 

“You weren’t hiding very well today, sir.” Roach grinned. “Don’t you get lonely? Hiding away from everyone all the time??”

 

Ghost turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised. “Maybe I just don’t like you lot.”

 

Roach’s mouth dropped, offended. Ghost smirked under his balaclava. “I’m gonna tell the others that then!” Roach exclaimed childishly.

 

Ghost laughed. “Okay, tattle-tell.” He resumed firing on the almost obliterated target. This time the paper did give way fluttering to the floor. “Alright Yank, how about we see who’s a better shot, hm?” Ghost offered Roach another pistol he had been using.

 

“Uh,” Roach knew he couldn’t shoot well with just his left hand, but he wasn’t going to let Ghost show him up that easily. “Yeah, alright, you’re on!” He grabbed the pistol with enthusiasm and walked up to the firing station to the right of Ghost. He gulped, suddenly not feeling so confident about his improvisation skills. Ghost attached two fresh target sheets and sent them back down the range.

 

“I’ll be nice. I’ll use my non-dominant hand too, yah ready?” Ghost looked at him for confirmation.

 

“How sweet of you” Roach mumbled earning a slight glare from his superior. “Yes, sir. I’m ready” He smirked. They both aimed. Roach’s hand shook slightly. Immediately the room filled with the echo of shots being fired. They both emptied the full clip in seconds. Roach felt heat rise up his neck. He did worse then he expected to. Five of his shots actually hit the target somewhere. Two shots hit outside the target and one shot ended up who knows where. Terribly unacceptable by 141 standards. He didn’t have to look at Ghost’s target to know he got all eight rounds dead center. Roach sighed, putting the pistol on the station, his back was already turned towards Ghost so at least he had a chance he didn’t have to see his reaction.

 

“Well, mate you’re all piss and wind, huh.” Ghost shook his head.

 

“I can’t shoot that well… with my left hand.” Roach turned around to face Ghost but lowered his head.

 

“141 members should be an outstanding shot with both hands. How’d you get past training with such a shot?” Roach could tell Ghost had shifted into his lieutenant personality, all business, as they’d say.

 

“I, uh, got kinda lucky during my training?” Roach, still self-conscious gave a lopsided smirk.

 

Ghost hummed in response. Roach was scared to even move under the scrutiny of his superior’s piercing blue eyes. Ghost, in turn, seemed to be pondering what to do.

 

Roach gulped. _I just had to be bull headed, I knew I wasn’t gonna beat him, ah shit he’s gonna kill me, I know it._

 

“Pick up the pistol.” Ghost finally said. Roach automatically obeyed. “Point down range.” Again, Roach followed his orders, straightening his arm towards the target. Ghost walked up to him, scrutinizing his posture. Taken off guard, his arm slacked and he looked back at Ghost, who smirked, “Oi, that’s an order!” He said somewhat playfully. Roach resumed his position; arm straight, looking down range. He felt a foot kick at his boot.

 

“Feet further apart.” Ghost walked around so he was facing Roach now. “Remember it’s just like shooting with your right, just teach your body the same way you first learned.”

 

_He’s helping me…? As in not chewing my ass out for this??_ Ghost grabbed his elbow. “Loosen your elbow, a bit.” Roach obliged. “Aye, go ahead.” Roach fired all eight shots, trying to keep his arm steady, despite his left arm not being used to this kind of task and focus. Roach’s face scrunched as the kickback was starting to disturb his healing shoulder. He did better this time; at least all eight shots hit the target.

 

“Better. But you’ll be in here every day till you can unload three clips in to the target’s head kill area.” Ghost sternly stated.

 

“Yes, sir…” Roach groaned. Ghost relinquished the guns to Roach for him to practice and left to do god knows what.

 

“Why did I get stuck with the one guy in our unit that does not know how to simply hang out.” Roach complained to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda fluffy chapter this time (before some angsty ones that are next ;u; ahhh) I wanted to post another chapter because chapter 4 was a bit short~ 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one~! *3*

Despite almost all of the men of 141 being gone the shooting range was getting pretty excessive use. Roach spent hours there every day trying to improve his aim with his left hand. Today though, he decided to take a day off. His shoulder was starting to ache insistently wanting some rest. Most of the time he had his arm in a sling, which mildly aided the pain, and occasionally stretched it when it got stiff.

 

He was planning to loaf around all day in the common room. It had been two weeks and Roach had only managed to hang out with 141’s lieutenant two times? He was losing his resolve to befriend the man. He seemed like a lost cause, honestly. He’d just have to spend the rest of these weeks harassing some of the military personnel scattered around or try to get off base. He honestly hated being alone for too long. He was a people person and being alone with his thoughts so often drove him batty. Well, the Seahawks were playing anyway, so he’d get to enjoy that at least. Ghost, surprisingly, had other ideas. It was the start of the second quarter and Roach was half way through a beer when Ghost came into the common room.

 

“Oi, mate.” Ghost walked over resting his elbows on the back of the couch. Roach nervously adjusted his position quickly to look at Ghost, shocked that he sought him out.

 

“Ye-Yes, sir?” Roach stuttered.

 

“Come with me.” Ghost simply ordered, and walked out the room. _Uhhh, what the fuck?_ Roach sat there awkwardly for a moment wondering if he should be scared for his life right now. Of course, he wouldn’t dream of disobeying an order (was it an order??) so he clicked the TV off and got up. There was a twinge in his hip as he rose, but he ignored it, and went to follow Ghost. He was already down the hall when Roach exited the common room and Roach had to hurriedly limp to catch up. It almost seemed like Ghost actually slowed once he noticed Roach was following.

 

“Uh, where are we going?” Roach rubbed his hip a bit as it stiffened. Ghost’s eyes glanced to the sergeant.

 

“You’ll see. I’m not letting you just muck about while recovering.” Ghost stated.

 

“Ha! I’m wounded! I should be ‘mucking’ about” Roach said taken aback, motioning to his shoulder.

 

“Bollocks, that’s nothin” Ghost waved his hand in the arm as if swatting away an annoying gnat.

 

Roach gasped. “Sir! You wound me further.” He said dramatically; selling it by giving the ‘woe is me’ gesture.

 

“Uh, huh.” Ghost obviously was not going to encourage Roach’s childish dramatics. They had left the main building of 141’s quarters and were walking to the base’s main buildings where training and other a few units resided. There weren’t many occupants there at the moment. Several times a year there would be groups of recruits staying here to train. Roach would usually avoid them. If they passed training they would get sent off to various units but most wouldn’t survive past their first couple missions. To befriend the recruits and hear they didn’t make it was rough on the empathetic men, like Roach. So the task force tended to avoid the main buildings, and the recruits were too intimidated to dare venture over to the 141 buildings. Roach couldn’t imagine why Ghost would want to be over here.

 

Eventually they reached a small portable building Roach didn’t recognize. They must’ve walked about a mile because once they stopped his hip started to throb. The sign on the building stated “Authorized Personnel Only.” _Oh god, here it is, he’s gonna off me. This is probably the place where Ghost brings all his interrogation subjects. Aw shit, this aint good._ It was well known, that for Ghost, interrogation meant torture. Something that he excelled at and Roach was scared to know why.

 

He was shocked when he was bombarded with the sound of barking and dogs scratching at their kennels. He stood their stunned. Ghost walked over and crouched in front of the first kennel, opening the door. Roach walked to his side and saw that he had released a puppy, which was now jumping and clawing happily at Ghost’s legs. Roach guessed the puppy looked to be, hmm, half german shepard and half husky? It had vivid blue eyes and big pointed ears with brown, black and white fur. He thought it was cute the pattern of white on it’s nose and mouth that went down it’s chest.

 

“How is there a puppy here??” Roach asked crouching beside Ghost rubbing the puppy’s head.

 

“I found him. A few missions back, his mother had died and he was the only one of the litter still alive.” Ghost rubbed at the puppy vigorously letting it nip at his gloves. Roach noticed the bright blue eyes of the puppy mimicked those of Ghost’s, both of which seemed to light up when looking at each other. Seeing Ghost in such a cute situation made him now only seem intimidating versus frighteningly intimidating.

 

“What’s his name?” Roach smiled.

 

“Uh…” Ghost expression turned blank. The puppy whined at the sudden release of attention so it jumped at Ghost’s chest licking at his skull balaclava. Something warm bubbled in Roach’s chest, which puzzled him for a brief moment before he decided to ignore it.

 

“You didn’t name him??” Roach acted offended.

 

“Oi! It’s not my fault. I don’t… I don’t know what to name him?” Ghost shrugged and resumed petting and playing with the pup.

 

“Well, we are going to remedy that, _immediately_.” Roach stated. “How about ’Boo’?”

 

“’Boo’? Why?” Ghost seemed agitated and confused.

 

“Uh, you know. Because ghosts go ‘boo’” Roach laughed at his own perceived cleverness. Ghost reacted with a disgusted face and nudged Roach’s left shoulder. The gesture almost knocked Roach on his ass but he instinctively grabbed what was closest, which happened to be Ghost’s arm. He steadied himself, which Ghost didn’t seem to mind.

 

“How about ‘Cock’ then?” Ghost looked at him sarcastically.

 

“Uhhhh. ‘Cock’? W-Why??” Roach felt a tad red suddenly.

 

“Cock. Roach. Cockroach.” Ghost pointed out. “You’re not one of the smartest members of 141 are yah.”

 

Roach acted offended again.

 

“Just winding you up kid, take it easy.” Ghost winked at him. Roach felt his neck tighten and his mouth go dry suddenly. He focused his attention elsewhere to distract from whatever foreign feeling he was getting. He noticed the kennels had been labeled A through F. Meaning the puppy was in kennel ‘F’. Hmm. F… Foxtrot? Fox? He looked kind of like a fox the way his fur was.

 

“Okay, what about Fox?” Roach asked.

 

“Fox?” Ghost looked at him skeptically. “Why not Dog? That would be more appropriate.” Roach tapped the kennel’s label at his response. “Ah… Hmm.” Ghost thought for a moment “Fine.” He cleared his throat and stood up. “So, I have an order for you.” Roach stood up as well.

 

“Yes, sir.” Roach nodded seemingly surprised.

 

“Eh, well. It’s more of a favor…” Ghost rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ve been sent away for a few days and I need you to look after this mutt for me.”

 

“Sure. I’d be happy to help, sir.” Roach grinned, proud that Ghost entrusted this to him. _Could he actually be wearing down his lieutenant, dare he say they could be friends?_

 

“Appreciate it. Doesn’t mean you get to bugger off your other duty.” Ghost walked to the supplies picking up a collar and leash. Roach eyed them. “Don’t worry, these aren’t for you.” Ghost teased.

 

“W-What?” Roach immediately felt the heat in his face.

 

“Your innocence will be the death of yah, Sanderson.” Ghost laughed, shaking his head. “My ‘interrogation’ tools are quite a bit different, don’t worry. I’m sure I could get any info out of you without them anyway.”

 

“What do you mean?” Roach was a little offended Ghost didn’t think much of his willpower.

 

“Mate. You were mumbling how I was going to interrogate or torture you or something when we were walking here.”

 

“I was??” Roach dragged his hand across his face in embarrassment. Ghost just shook his head and rolled his eyes but Roach could decipher a smile from the older man as well.

 

Roach was used to Ghost’s jokes and sarcasm when they were in the midst of a mission but hearing them off duty made him nervous and he didn’t really know why. Ghost had Fox all suited up by now and clawing at the door. “Alright, let’s go.” Ghost left the building intending to take the pup for a walk, Roach automatically followed. “I meant the dog, but you can come too.” Roach glared in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post a new chapter a few days earlier but time got away from me~ ;u; I think I will upload another one tonight to make up for it! 
> 
> Next chapter will have a warning and a bit angsty but I hope to make some more fun chapters soon!! Hope you guys are enjoying the story~ xoxoxo

Fox whined the next day when Roach went to see him alone. _I wonder if I found a skull balaclava to wear he’d be happy_ Roach mused to himself. After releasing the pup and administering some belly rubs he seemed to cheer up. Roach attached his collar and leash for his walk and decided to head to the edge of the base near the woods. Maybe they could find a squirrel to chase there.

 

“Oooo, yes. A _squirrel_. Wouldn’t you like something to chase, huh? Yes, that’s a good boy!” Roach cooed as he pet Fox who barked happily as a response.

 

Fox would tug and pull on his leash as they walked. It was hardly an inconvenience to Roach considering the puppy’s size. Sometimes he would stop and look back at Roach as if just to make sure he was still there. Roach wondered if Fox would take after Ghost, as they say how owners influence their pets. He shuddered at the thought. Perhaps Roach will just have to influence Fox as much as he can while Ghost is gone.

 

“Your owner is a very mysterious, scary man, you know that?” Roach spoke to the puppy as they walked. Fox turned to look at him for a moment but then quickly resumed sniffing the grass energetically. “But, I mean, he’s alright…” He started getting lost in thought as they walked. _There is something about him though; I can’t really put my finger on it… I guess it’s because my superior and scares the shit out of me._ “Hmm… What do you think, Fox? Does he scare you?” Fox looked at him and whined. “Whaat? He does!?” There was a bark in confirmation. “Well I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Roach bent down to scratch the pup’s ears, which he happily obliged.

 

Roach still felt uneasy about his lieutenant, but not a feeling that made him want to avoid the man. The opposite of that really. If he didn’t know better he’d say he missed him. Roach furrowed his brow as he attempted to sort out his feelings.

 

“Hey! Excuse me?!” Roach was startled by an unfamiliar voice, looking around to find the source he found someone in the distance. There was a man, in casual clothes with a military bag thrown over his shoulder walking in the direction of Roach.

 

“Uh, hello! Can I help you?” Roach responded in a raised voice so the man could hear him.

 

He waited to be closer before responding, “Yes, I just got assigned her to Task Force 141? But I can’t seem to find anyone.”

 

“Oh, they are all out on missions but I’m Gary, a sergeant in the task force. Nice to meet you” He felt embarrassed introducing himself as ‘Roach’ to someone new. Roach momentarily put Fox’s leash in his right hand to shake the hand of his new teammate.

 

“Oh I see, nice to meet you, Gary. I’m Private First Class Jake Lawton.” He grinned, vigorously shaking Roach’s hand with a little too much strength but he ignored it. “Is this little guy the team’s mascot or something?” Jake bent down to pet Fox but he growled making him pull back his hand.

 

“Fox! Be nice!” Roach gasped.

 

“Nah, it’s alright.” Jake laughed heartedly. He was a big guy, 6’4, weighing around 220 Roach would guess. His dark hair had been buzzed off recently which made his dark brown eyes pop.

 

“Sorry about that, let me just take this guy back to his kennel and I’ll show you around.” He apologized awkwardly. Jake nodded.

 

Roach tended to have a sixth sense about others, like how he’s always been suspicious of Shepherd and walking back to the kennels Roach got an unsettling feeling about Jake as well. He tried to dismiss it given he’d been getting a lot of weird feelings lately. Roach sighed. At least he didn’t have to worry about ulterior motives with Fox. He smiled at that thought.

 

xxxx

 

“So, here’s an empty one you can use.” Roach unlocked the door to one of the unassigned rooms in 141’s headquarters. The rooms were about the size of a college dorm room. They featured great luxuries like a twin bed, desk, and small table.

 

“Ooh, so plush.” Jake winked at Roach as he entered the room, swinging his bag on the naked bed.

 

“ _Oh, yeah_ it’s the Ritz.” Roach leaned against the door way “You can get some bedding and the like in the laundry room down the hall.” Jake nodded at that and walked around inspecting the room casually.

 

“Hmm, well since there doesn’t seem like much to do… You want to play a game of pool? I noticed the pool table in the common room.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah sure!” Roach seemed surprised. It was nice to have someone who _wants_ to hang out with him for a change. He hadn’t played that much pool before; he was more interested in watching sports or playing xbox during his down time. They casually chatted during the short distance from Jake’s room to the common room.

 

“Should we make a bet on who wins” Jake grinned mischievously grabbed a few pool cues from the wall.

 

“Uh, nooo.” Roach laughed self consciously “I’m not that good at pool and not that stupid to place a bet I knew I wouldn’t win” Jake shrugged.

 

“I can teach you, don’t worry.” Jake arranged the billiard balls in the rack. Roach watched mesmerized as he deftly placed each ball and removed the rack in a way that made it apparent this was a hobby of his. “Stripes or solids?”

 

“I’ll go with solids.” Roach removed his sling. His shoulder still hurt but he knew he needed to start exercising it so it wouldn’t get too stiff.

 

“Alright then, good luck.” Jake smiled slyly.

 

A few turns in and Jake had already pocketed three balls and Roach had pocketed a whopping zero. He did, however, pocketed one of Jake’s striped balls.            That’s got to count as something, right?

 

“Okay, okay.” Jake laughed, obviously taking pity on Roach’s lack of skill. “Here, try doing this.” He moved towards Roach who was confused at his approach. Roach bent down getting ready to hit the cue ball when he felt the other mans presence behind him. He jumped slightly.

 

“What-?”

 

“Like this.” He pressed his body flush against Roach’s, adjusting his stance by touch. “Put your hand like-“ Jake manipulated Roach’s hand to a more accurate position. Roach began to turn red from the close proximity. It made him uneasy, as if Jake’s intentions weren’t exactly pure and helpful. “And aim…” The pool cue bounced back and forth then jarred forward to hit the cue ball. It bumped into a striped ball near the far corner, which in turn hit the solid red ball, then slowly rolled into the pocket. Roach sharply inhaled, excited that he finally pocketed one. That excitement quickly dissipated as he realized Jake was still locked behind him. He awkwardly cleared his throat and straightened himself, trying to weasel away from the other man.

 

After that Roach tended to avoid eye contact as they continued to play. He managed to pocket a few more balls without the aid of Jake but he still lost miserably. Roach noticed Jake did miss a few times but he assumed it was on purpose which he silently appreciated. Jake seemed to confuse him, he appeared nice and charismatic but there was an uncomfortable feeling that arose while in his presence.

 

After the game and watching TV for a few hours Roach excused himself to head to bed. When he got to his room he first did some stretches for his shoulder and hip. Both were feeling better but his arm was still sore and he knew it would take a few more weeks before it could stand up to the vibrations of a gun when he was in the field. He welcomingly collapsed into his bed, happily sighing as he cuddled underneath his blankets. He wondered how Ghost was doing. He hadn’t said anything about his mission. Was he somewhere cold? Shivering as he scoped out his target, blowing warm breath on his hands to warm up. Or was he somewhere warm? Sweating under a harsh sun, guzzling down water to cool off, his lips licking-

 

Roach’s eyes darted open suddenly alert, confused where his train of thought had led him. _Why am I thinking about him? And thinking about his lips, licking, sucking…_ Roach groaned as he covered his face with his hands trying to will the thoughts away. An unhappy Roach spent the rest of the night actively trying to push thoughts of Ghost’s lips out of his mind as he attempted to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT in this chapter, if that upsets you please feel free to avoid this chapter ;0;
> 
> I'm really excited to write more Ghost/Roach scenes here soon, sorry this chapter isn't much fun! Will have to try to write some fluff or risque soon to make up for it *v* xoxo

 

Despite having nothing to do, Roach’s alarm still insisted on waking him at 0600 every day. He groaned at the screeching noise. Rolling on his stomach to shut if off he concluded he must’ve gotten at most a few hours of sleep. He yawned and lazily got out of bed. His arm was stiff so he did several stretches for both it and his hip. Today, he decided to forego the sling hoping that the healing process was working well enough. He could use his right arm for many things but nothing that puts too much strain on the bones and muscles.

 

The common room was the first stop for the day. Coffee, of course, was a necessity as soon as he woke up. He prided himself on making a pretty decent cup of joe. He had once seen Ghost put _honey_ in his coffee and cringed at that thought. Maybe he could make a cup for him that didn’t inspire such desecration. With the first sip he let out a content sigh, welcoming the warm bitter taste and the pep of caffeine.

 

“Mmm, can I get a cup of that?”

 

Roach’s eyes quickly opened. He hadn’t realized they must’ve closed out of sleepiness. Jake was walking towards him, wearing a simple pair of jeans and grey t-shirt making him look like he just came from a Calvin Klein ad.

 

“Oh, sure. Go ahead.” Roach moved out of the way to allow him to grab his own cup, purposefully taking a few extra steps distance. The way he had “assisted” him when they were playing pool still didn’t sit well with him.

 

“So, what were you planning on doing?” He asked while pouring his cup.

 

“Well, I was just about to go take Fox for a walk actually.” Roach shrugged.

 

“Oh, I could use some fresh air. Mind if I come along?” He turned to look at Roach, leaning against the counter of the room’s kitchen.

 

_Yes._ “No, I don’t mind.” Roach was a terrible liar so he wasn’t sure if Jake picked up on his uncomfortableness. They finished their coffee and left together. Jake continued to make small talk and Roach engaged but wasn’t particularly enjoying it. He would rather be walking in silence with Ghost then forcing conversation with Jake.

 

Jake suggested walking up through the nearby woods. Roach agreed, at least there he could enjoy the scenery and fresh air while having to make pleasant conversation.

 

“How long have you been with the 141?” Jake asked.

 

“About a few years. I like it. Where were you before you got transferred here?” Roach asked politely.

 

“Oh, just doing some special ops for the U.S., you’re American too, huh?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m originally from Oregon. What about you?”

 

“South Carolina. Guess I kind of miss it.”

 

“Yeah, same. Would love to spend some time with my folks.” There was a faint pang in Roach’s chest thinking of his family.

 

“So, Gary. Yah have a girl back home?” Jake grinned at him as they started to hike the rough trail. Fox excitedly jumping around the foliage and mud.

 

“Ah, I did. We recently broke up.” Roach shrugged. The thought of Sara still hurt, but as the weeks were passing it got easier.

 

“Oh, shit. Sorry about that bud.” He patted his shoulder as an empathetic gesture but his hand seemed to linger a bit too long.

 

“Uh, what about you?”

 

“Nah, no woman to tie me down. Can’t say I’m sorry about that though.”

 

Roach had been walking a few feet in front of Jake since they reached the grounds outside the base. Given his military training he was sensitive to subtle changes in his environment. So when he felt Jake shift closer towards him. Roach turned to look and stopped suddenly. Fox tugged at his leash when he noticed his human wasn’t moving.

 

Roach gulped as Jake towered over him. “Wh-What?” He took a step back but was met with a tree. There was only about half a foot between them and Roach was feeling intensely uncomfortable but felt frozen under the larger man’s scrutinizing stare and unknown intentions.

 

Jake grabbed Roach’s chin firmly holding his head in place.

 

“You’re cute, you know.” Jake tilted his head up smirking down at him. Roach didn’t know how to respond, he felt cemented in place and his tongue had turned to lead. Jake’s finger moved up to trace his lips, licking his own during the act. Jake began to lean in to kiss Roach when he finally snapped out of it. He shoved Jake back, stumbling to the side to get away.

 

“Wh-What the fuck?” Roach rubbed the back of his hand across his chin as if trying to erase the touch.

 

“What?” He shrugged. “Just having some fun.”

 

“Fu-Fuck off.” Roach stuttered. Usually he always had control over his stutter but when he was really nervous or distressed it was hard to suppress. Roach immediately headed back to the base. He could tell Jake was following him back but at least it was several feet behind him. Roach went to return Fox to the kennels and feed him while thankfully Jake seemed to go back to the 141’s barracks.

 

Roach tried to shake off what had happened. He’d never been approached by a man like that. It scared him. His thoughts were swimming. _What the hell was that about?_

Roach groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.

 

“I’d much rather have your owner back right now.” Roach told Fox as he scratched behind his ears. Fox smiled up at him in enjoyment and he warmly smiled back. “I guess I have to go back there eventually…” Roach took a deep breath and put Fox back in his kennel despite his protests.

 

Roach’s heart began to beat a bit faster when he got closer to the barracks, nervous he would run into Jake. He was thanking god for small miracles when he was almost to his room and hadn’t seen him. His room was just around the corner when- he felt someone harshly tug at his right arm. He stumbled and yelped in pain. Before he knew it he was getting pushed into a dark room. He quickly recognized it as one of the supplies closets. His right arm was being twisted behind him making him groan from the strain on his injury. He was pushed forward, his left arm went out to stabilize himself on a small table as he felt someone behind him. He realized the presence must be Jake. His heart sped up.

 

“Ready to have some fun.” Jake whispered in Roach’s ear. His lips lightly touching his skin. Roach tried to jerk away but Jake just pulled Roach’s arm tighter behind him sending a fresh wave of pain through his back. He grimaced and strained to try and alleviate the pain. “Get down.” Jake grabbed Roach by the shoulder and pushed his body down so his chest was flush with the rickety table. Roach’s head spun. Thoughts were running through his mind on how to escape, what was going to happen, why was he doing this. He gulped as he felt the other mans grip on his throat and his body go flush against his own. He felt the warm breath of Jake against his jaw. Roach cringed, forcefully shutting his eyes. A rough wet tongue traced up his neck to his cheek. Roach shuddered and tried to turn away.

 

He let out a grateful sigh when he felt Jake straighten. But then he heard the noise of a belt unbuckle and his eyes shot open.

 

“Wh-What, w-wait.” He struggled against the other man. “Stop, st-stop!! Why are you doing this? STOP!” He started shouting at him, hellishly scared as to what was about to happen. His voice was getting hoarse as he felt his own belt getting unbuckled and tears starting to well up.

 

A flash of light came across the table that caused both of them to freeze. Roach turned to the door, he didn’t know if he should be thankful or mortified to see Ghost standing there in apparent bewilderment. As soon as he realized what was going on he lunged at Jake, knocking him to the floor and instantly landing a few direct blows to his face.

 

“Who the bloody fuck are you and the what the bloody fuck are you doing!?” Ghost yelled as he grabbed Jake’s shit collar and raising his fist which was itching to punch him again.

 

“Fuck off, dude.” He spat back at him. That response was met with a direct punch to the nose. He yelped, attempting to grab his face. Ghost got up and stood over him, not so gently placing his boot against the whimpering mans neck.

 

“You are going to pack up your shit and transfer out of this unit immediately. If I so much as see you again I will happily take pleasure in killing you.” Ghost’s icy tone scared even Roach and the words weren’t even directed at him. Jake coughed as Ghost’s boot continued to dig into his neck. “Is that clear?” Jake grimaced and nodded in defeat.

 

There was a gasp of air when Ghost removed his hold. “And you.” Ghost turned to look at Roach, who was leaning against the table clutching his freshly disturbed injured arm. Ghost grabbed Roach by his left arm and forcefully dragged him out of the room and continued down the hall.

 

“What the fuck happened! What the bloody hell is going on?” Ghost shouted at him. Roach flinched, frightened by his superior.

 

“I-I…” Roach began to shake, avoiding the piercing stare he was receiving. The rush of adrenaline from what just happened hitting him like a train. His knees shook. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, dropping to a crouch as anxiety washed over him.

 

“Oh, uh…” Ghost’s anger dissipating as he witnessed Roach’s distress. He mimicked Roach’s position, not sure how to comfort him. He attempted to put a hand on the younger mans shoulder but Roach flinched at the touch. “Ah, sorry.” Ghost lowered his head regretfully.

 

They stayed like that in silence for a while till Roach began to relax. He sighed, his eyes were distant and unfocused.

 

“I, um” Roach’s voice cracking, “I’m gonna go…” He straightened and made his way to his room, collapsing into his bed. Hoping he could will himself to sleep as to not have to think about whatever traumatic thing just happened to him.

 

Meanwhile Ghost was still in the hall, rubbing his eyes as a headache seemed to be forming. He was just noticing his knuckles were a little sore from the punches. His fist clenched at the thought of seeing Roach being taken advantage of. It caused a rage deep inside him. The kind of dark feelings he thought got buried when he killed Roba. This unnerved him. A part of him wanted to check on Roach but he knew he wanted to be left alone. Visiting the gym’s punching bag sounded like the second best thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like leaving the story at that sad moment so I've decided to upload another chapter ahead of schedule ;3;
> 
> ((Slight warning for blood/injury)) This chapter's a bit longer than the others *v* Hope you guys enjoy!! xoxoxo
> 
> I saw this image and it reminded me of Ghost/Roach (the one on the hood of the car) and Fox !!! ( https://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ld253kG9vc1qbrswgo1_500.jpg )

When Roach awoke it was dark. He felt groggy like he slept for a day and then some. Looking at his alarm, the bright red numbers blinked 0214. He didn’t feel like he could fall asleep again, at least not until he stretched his legs and got some fresh air. His shoulder throbbed from it being manhandled. The reality set in again and he wished the events with Jake had just been a bad dream-- a nightmare-- but he knew it had been real. He didn’t know which was worse, almost getting fucked in a supply closet (not by choice unfortunately) or Ghost seeing him in that position and having to be saved by his superior. He groaned at both options.

 

_Jake must be gone by now. Unless he was seeking a not-so-swift death. Which he might actually like to see?_ Roach felt a bit better with that thought. However, he remembered he could still potentially run into Ghost, which made him cringe. Attempting to inspire sleepiness, he left his room and made his way to one of the exits to get some fresh air. Opening the door, he savored the cool breeze against his skin. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths and lazily stretching his muscles. His brows furrowed when he thought he smelt smoke. He turned to look around, jumping slightly when he saw something in the shadows. It was Ghost, he had was just pulling down his balaclava and putting out a cigarette with his boot.

           

“Hey…” Ghost mumbled. Roach turned away, still feeling ashamed. He couldn’t even look at him, at least not yet, so he didn’t respond. Instead he decided to just keep walking; maybe it would help clear his head if he just ignored his problems... After a few moments he realized he wasn’t actually walking alone. He turned and saw Ghost following him several feet back.

 

“What?” Roach said more annoyed than he meant. Ghost lessened the gap between them.

 

“Are you okay?” He actually sounded concern.

 

“I’m _fine_ ” Roach sneered. Ghost squinted, clearly not believing him.

 

“Ok.” He replied. They stood there, in the dark, just staring each other for several moments.

 

Roach rarely got angry but for some reason he felt it bubbling up in him as Ghost was just staring at him with a blank expression covered by that dumb mask.

 

“Leave me _alone_.” Roach placed his hands on Ghost’s shoulders and pushed him away. Ghost, getting caught off guard, stumbled back several steps before he regained his stance.

 

“Mate, look…” Ghost, again, walked up to Roach. But by now Roach was ready to pick a fight, not necessarily angry with Ghost but because of what happened. He felt powerless, taken advantage of, and exposed. And having someone who he admires and respect seeing him in a position like that filled him with shame. But anger was an emotion that was a lot easier to deal with than shame so before he knew it, he had punched Ghost straight in the jaw.

 

Ghost reared back, grabbing his jaw in surprise. “Bloody hell, Roach…” Ghost’s initial response to anger was usually even more anger, so he pushed Roach. “Cool it, kid. I’m just trying—“ Roach lunged at him, knocking Ghost to the ground. He laid punches wherever he could as Ghost protected himself. If he were thinking rationally he would’ve realized Ghost was _letting_ him use his body as a punching bag, at least until he wore himself out. Ghost noticing Roach’s anger waning and getting weary from the punches himself, waited for an opening to push Roach off him. Then in order to subdue the younger man straddled him, pinning his arms down. “Just. Settle down for a minute.” Ghost reassured him.

 

Roach’s chest heaved up and down as his breathing tried to settle; the anger still present on his face as he attempted to avoid Ghost’s stare.

 

“You’re fine. I won’t let anyone take advantage of you. You’re safe, Roach.” Ghost released his grip on Roach’s arms, which Roach then used to cover his face as a small whimper was released by his lips. His shoulders twitched and lips quivered as he sobbed. Ghost gently patted Roach’s side before relinquishing his position and sitting beside him. Ghost continued to sit there quietly until Roach’s emotions subsided.

 

“Thanks…” Roach mumbled weakly. Ghost responded by patting his shoulder. “I think I’ll head back…” Roach sighed, rising from the damp grass. Ghost followed suit accompanying him back to the main building. Surprisingly he felt better after his altercation with Ghost, despite feeling shameful about what happened, having someone try and support him relieved some of the pain. He was also thankful that all the physical activity helped ease him back to sleep.

 

xxxx

The next day Roach’s alarm insisted on waking him, as it consistently did, at 0600. He felt better but still not quite himself. Despite being wide-awake he laid there looking at the plain white ceiling, thinking. He still felt embarrassed and shameful when he thought of Ghost and what happened. But, Ghost had been actually quite kind about it all? It surprised him. I mean, he didn’t really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t _that_. Ghost had a tendency to protect his squad; he was the lieutenant after all. But there was just something more to it that he couldn’t quite place… Well, given the light beating he administered last night it did seem prudent to at least apologize and thank him.                                                                                                              

He lazily pulled on some jeans and a hoodie as he made his way to Ghost’s room. He was sure Ghost would be awake by now anyway. He knocked and heard a sudden thump.

 

“Ah, bloody hell!” Roach heard Ghost mumble and smirked. “What is it?” Ghost said louder so he could easily be heard through the door.

 

“It’s Roach, can we talk?” A few moments passed.

 

“Sure.” Roach opened the door and saw Ghost awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat. “What is it?”

 

“Well uh- I—“ Roach paused as he thought he heard a small meowing noise. “What is that? Is that… _meowing_?” Roach could’ve sworn he heard the sound of a cat or he could be imagining it, which was entirely possible with everything going on with him he wouldn’t be surprised if he was hearing things too.

 

“I don’t know what yah talking about, mate.” Ghost gave a noncommittal shrug. Roach squinted at him skeptically and as if on cue, a small furry head popped out of Ghost’s jacket just under his scarf.

 

“Dude! A cat? Really?”

 

“I think you’re hallucinating.” Ghost stated matter-of-factly. Roach was obviously not going to take that for an answer. He dove at Ghost’s jacket to pry his furry friend free. “Whoa, Sanderson!” Instinctively he tried to fend him off but getting caught off guard reduced his reaction time. Roach was able to pull out the little kitten. It was a mix of brown, black and white and only the size of his palm. It was meowing insistently.

 

“Sir!” Roach did his best to stifle his laugh at the ridiculousness of his lieutenant’s habit of saving small animals. “You can’t keep going around saving _every_ stray animals!”

 

“Bollocks. I can’t help it! They just look so- wait. I don’t have to explain myself to you!”

 

Roach just laughed. The mysterious, intimidating lieutenant hid small animals in his jacket. He couldn’t stop; there were tears in his eyes now. He sighed happily, wiping his eyes and expecting to look up to see an I-will-kill-you level glare but Ghost was just staring at him blankly. His expression unreadable yet again. He wondered what it meant when Ghost’s expression blanked like that. He was afraid it meant he was planning out his murder or something sinister like that. Well, it probably wouldn’t be so hard to read it if he could actually see his face. He often wondered what the man looked like… with those eyes he must be handsome. Hmm…

 

Roach suddenly realized he was just staring at his lieutenant lost in thought. He shifted his attention to the meowing kitten in his hand and ignored the heat his ears. The kitten was cute he wasn’t going to lie. He was also one with a soft spot for animals so he enjoyed being able to spend time with them. Roach almost started to wonder what other cute habits Ghost was hiding but he immediately focused his thoughts back to the task at hand. He gingerly plopped the kitten on the floor. It scurried over to Ghost’s boots.

 

“Did you name this one at least?” Roach inquired.

 

Ghost glared. “Yeah, its name is Cat.”

 

Roach groaned as he put his face in his palm. “Well, it needs a name!”

 

“Okay, fine. _You_ name it.” Ghost picked up the whining kitten, laid down on his bed and placed it on his chest. Something tugged in Roach’s chest.

 

“Well, someone’s sassy this morning… “ Roach mumbled. “Ah, there. Its name will be Sassy! My first dog was named Sassy actually…” Ghost’s face cringed and then softened.

 

“Fine. I guess that’s what I get for letting you name it. Coming from the guy who named the dog, Fox, I am not surprised.”

 

“Hey! This coming from the guy who would name the dog, Dog, and the cat, Cat.”

 

“What? That’s what they are.”

 

“Stop picking up random strays if you can’t even name them yourself!” Roach gaped at Ghost who was simply using his finger to pet the, now content, kitten curled up on his chest. The whole visual was such a contrast to how he usually saw Ghost it was hard to focus.

 

“By the way, how’s the shoulder?”

 

“Oh, it’s feeling a lot better. I should be able to get cleared for the next mission.” Roach was excited to finally be able to get out in the field again.

 

“Hmm, good.” Ghost thought for a moment. “You up for some combat training then?”

 

Roach’s eyebrows rose. He hadn’t thought about it but he supposed he could give it a shot. He can’t be too rusty when going back in the field anyways. However, he knew Ghost was one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants on the team. So, it should be interesting sparing against him, especially being so out of practice.

 

“Alright, I could give it a go.” Roach agreed. Ghost gingerly placed the sleeping kitten on his bed and the two men left the room for the gym.

 

The task force’s gym wasn’t anything fancy, a mediocre array of fitness machines, a variety of weights and several of mats put together for sparing. When they arrived, Roach began stretching while Ghost walked to the middle of the mats with his hands on his hips and waited. Roach squinted at him skeptically and took a deep breath.

 

“Ok, lieutenant. You ready?” Roach grinned, cracking his knuckles.

 

“Aye, quit stalling.”

 

Roach acted offended, “I’m not-“ Ghost lunged at him midsentence, catching him off guard. Roach stumbled to keep his balance but after a few moments, was able to adjust to the force of the larger man. He hooked his leg behind Ghost’s and successfully knocked him on his back. Roach grinned down at his superior, not noticing the foot that was hooked behind his and before he could think he was on his back. It felt like his lungs were clinging to his insides as the wind was knocked out of them.

 

“Pay attention to your opponent, Sanderson.” Ghost smirked, now standing over a wheezing Roach. He honestly had been doing his best to do the opposite of exactly that when it came to Ghost, given his feelings lately. The smug lieutenant offered Roach a hand, which he was happy to take. Once he caught his breath, Roach tried a left hand jab but Ghost swiftly dodged it. Now that he was exposed, Ghost brought his fist up against Roach’s jaw. The blow didn’t hurt much, just a slight sting, Ghost obviously not intending to actually cause any harm but still let Roach know he let his guard down.

 

Roach retaliated by wrestling Ghost to the floor. He thought he had the upper hand but Ghost slipped out of his hold to place his own hold on Roach. His arm tucked under his throat, not hard enough to be choking him, but hard enough that he was struggling to break free. Ghost, with his back on the floor, held Roach prisoner with one arm against his throat and the other supporting that hold. As Roach was quickly thinking how too break free he became uncomfortably aware of just how strong Ghost was. The way his own hands were grasping at the muscles in the other man’s arm. The way those muscles softened and flexed. The difference between their legs, Ghost’s were long with defined muscles, his own, just a bit shorter and slimmer. The feeling of the warm presence of his lieutenant behind him, it wasn’t unpleasant like it had been with Jake, but it actually felt… comforting?

 

Ghost began to realize that Roach wasn’t struggling. He loosened his hold, confused, and shifted to look at his face. It looked red, redder then it should be given the amount of exertion.

 

“Mate, what’s the matter with you?” Ghost inquired. Roach suddenly jolted, as if someone just touched him with a red-hot poker. Unfortunately his sudden movement went right in the direction of Ghost’s face. The back of Roach’s head impacted Ghost’s nose with a crunch. Ghost let out a yelp, falling back to the floor grabbing his nose.

 

Roach gasped in horror “Ohh- shit, shit shit shittt. Sir, I am SO sorry” He turned around, fumbling around to wind up straddling Ghost trying to help, hands awkwardly and hesitantly hovering over Ghost’s. He was wearing his balaclava, as always, but Roach could see the blood pooling up underneath. Ghost’s eyes were shut tightly as tears automatically welled up and the sharp sting pulsated through his face.

 

“Ughk- It’s grr- fine. Can you- ugh- set it?” Ghost grimaced, releasing the hold on his nose, leaving his bloody hands to hover to the sides. He struggled to open his eyes to look at Roach, who was caught off guard by the way the tears and redness from the broken nose made the blues of Ghost’s eyes seem ethereal.

 

“Aye, spacey!” Ghost barked. Roach stiffened at the raised voice.

 

“Y-Yes! Yes… I think I could try to do it… Don’t you want to just go to the infirmary?” Roach was nervous at the prospect of having to do it himself.

 

“Bloody hell, Roach. That’s an order!”

 

“Uh- Y-Yes, sir.” Roach brought his hands up to Ghost’s face, placing them gingerly on each side. He gulped as he put his thumbs against the bridge of Ghost’s nose and he felt the cloth’s wetness from the blood. Ghost sharply cringed from the touch and his eyebrows furrowed in expectation of the imminent pain. “R-Ready?”

 

“Yah, do it.”

 

There was an uncomfortable crunching feeling as Roach quickly reset the bridge of Ghost’s nose. Ghost’s hands immediately shot to cup his face as he groaned.

 

“Are you alright, uh, sir?” Roach almost feared for his life seeing Ghost writhe in pain that he (accidently!) caused.

 

“Ungg” Ghost growled pushing Roach off and sitting up. He blinked trying to clear the tears and stinging from his eyes. Roach jumped as he heard the door open. Soap entered with a confused expression as he saw the two men sitting on the floor, Ghost with a mess of a face and Roach with a guilty look.

 

“Aye,” Soap snickered “what issss going on here?” He walked over to join them. “Hell, mate, did you actually land one on my boy, Ghost?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

 

“Oh, no, I-“

 

“Lucky shot” Ghost interrupted.

 

“Hmm.” Soap winked at Roach who suddenly found that crack in the far wall incredible interesting. “Ghost, about that paperwork…”

 

“Yah, yah.” Ghost mumbled and rose, exiting the room with Soap, as they chatted about the most recent mission.

 

Roach sighed to the now empty room. Looking at his relatively bloody hands now would probably be a good opportunity to take a shower. Maybe a cold one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ next chapter *v* I'm planning on uploading another one today too since this one is a bit short. 
> 
> I've been playing COD:Ghosts and I love Logan/Keegan !!! I might have to try and write something for them after this one... There's hardly any fic of them and I'm sad about thaaaat ;n;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy these little snippets until I upload the next chapter *3*

It was nice to have a full house again at the task force’s base but Roach had gotten used to the serenity of showering alone. Several men were in the shower room when he arrived. As he entered Roach got some hollers and friendly slaps on the ass. He missed these guys.

 

“Roach! My boy! You missed some crazy shit!” Rocket clapped Roach on the shoulder as he made his way to a shower stall.

 

Roach laughed, “Oh, yeah? Well guess what Ghost—“ he was about to spill the beans on Ghost’s habit of picking up cute strays when he suddenly thought better of it.

 

“Yessss? What about our favorite grouchy lieutenant” Rocket seemed intrigued.

 

“He… puts honey in is coffee.” Roach replied, cringing at how lame it sounded.

 

“That is… odd.” He seemed confused “Been stalking the man while we were away, hm? Riveting stuff.”

 

“No, I—“ Roach began to fluster but quickly realized Rocket didn’t think anything of it. The man had apparently lost interest in the conversation as he began to shower. Roach was hoping that the deep moans he was hearing from Rocket was because the soothing hot water was so enjoyable and not because his hands were doing something unsavory.

 

Attempting to drown out the noise, Roach entered an empty stall himself and turned on the water. The water pressure could be better but it still felt amazing after the work out his muscles just got attempting to beat Ghost in hand to hand combat.

 

Over the weeks he actually did get to know Ghost a bit better. Roach smiled thinking about his lieutenant and his soft spot for animals. He was definitely still intimidated by the older man but there was something else. He was trying to focus his thoughts but Rocket’s obnoxious jacking off noises kept distracting him. Unfortunately for Roach the thoughts of Ghost and the thoughts of jacking off merged into one and— wait why was his dick twitching at the thought.

 

His eyes darted open. _OK, wait what- what what._ A strange panic arose in the pit of his belly. _It’s just the depressing sex moans Rocket was making. That’s all. I could’ve been thinking of a toaster and the same thing would’ve happened._

 

“Fuck, Rocket. Would you just blow your load already?” Roach groaned loudly at his shower companion.

 

“Fuck off, Roach! I haven’t had a good shower jack in a month!”

 

Roach not so gently rested his head on the cool tiles taking a deep breath. He didn’t understand what this feeling was that seemed to be itching at him but he thought it best to push it out of his mind. He liked Ghost, as a lieutenant, as a friend, as…

 

Roach ignored his thoughts and turned off the water, eagerly grabbed his towel to dry off the now cool water. As he left the stall, he rolled his eyes as Rocket was still at it.

 

“Are you sure that thing still works?” Roach called out as he left the shower room.

 

“Fuuuuuck off” Rocket called back.

 

xxx

 

Roach had been enjoying hanging out with the other men again. Rocket, Rook and him were happily hogging the TV with their Call of Duty marathons for the past few days. Roach vaguely noticed that he hadn’t really seen Ghost since the others got back. He assumed he was probably busy with Soap and avoiding the racket the men were causing finally getting some R&R.

 

When returning to his room after another satisfying string of COD games against some cocky teenagers who were probably crying in embarrassment at this very moment, Roach ran into Ghost in the hallway to his room. Literally, ran _into_. He was turning the corner looking at his phone and Ghost was turning the same corner looking at a folder with mission details when they bumped into one another. Ghost was not fazed but Roach, being the smaller of the two, stumbled backwards.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Sanderson.” Ghost stated blankly, seemingly inconvenienced by the encounter. Roach swallowed. He noticed the bandage on the bridge of Ghost’s nose and the bruising under his eyes, he couldn’t see all of the damage given he was wearing his mask but he still immediately felt guilty. The purples and blues of the dark circles gave his blue eyes an eerily piercing look that made Roach’s words catch in his throat.

 

“Uh, oh sorry… sir.” Roach shifted out of the way to let him pass. He watched as Ghost continued down the hallway mesmerized by the paperwork in his hands. _Huh. That’s weird. Not even a “Hey Roach” or “Haven’t talked to you in days, what’s up?”_ Roach’s eyebrows furrowed. _Did I just hallucinate the past few weeks… Did we actually hang out… Maybe he’s pissed about the broken nose…_ He shook his head trying to etch-a-sketch out the racing thoughts.

 

Roach collapsed in his bed, savoring the last few nights he had in it’s comfort before they shipped out to their next mission. However, the peacefulness before he eased into sleep was disrupted by his thoughts Ghost. It drove him crazy, what was going on in that man’s head? What did he look like? Why did he keep thinking about him??

 

Despite the incessant thoughts, Roach eventually succumbed to sleep. Which really wasn’t really relief given he was then greeted by an unsettling dream, which of course, with his luck involved Ghost.

 

x

 

He found himself tied to a rickety wooden chair. Struggling against his restrains, he noticed Ghost was in front of him, his back turned, looking at a table with various instruments. At this angle he couldn’t quite see what they were but they didn’t look friendly. They were alone, in a room he didn’t recognize, the only light a pitiful bulb swinging slightly over his head.

 

“Well, Sanderson.” Ghost turned around to face him, his skull mask looking almost frightening in the dim light. “I know you’ve been thinking about me and I can’t say I like it, mate.” He approached Roach who tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. His superior got so close his legs knocked against his knees. “You know what they say about me, don’t you?” His hand firmly grasped Roach’s neck making him tense. His gloved hands roughly traced his jaw then lips. Roach felt like the touch turned him to stone until he felt a thumb pop into his mouth to pry it open. Ghost kept his mouth open as he took a white cloth and pushed into his mouth, finishing by firmly tying it behind his head.

 

Roach had a _very_ bad feeling about this. He was tied to a chair with a known torturer who didn’t seem too pleased with him. Ghost now circled around behind him, Roach tried to crane his head to see him but no luck.

 

“You are so innocent and naïve, hmm.” A hand to his throat again forced his head up, where his eyes met the dark icy blues of the other man. His face shadowed but the view gave Roach a brief wave of… elation? Like this was exciting him…

 

He immediately changed his mind when another cloth was tied around his eyes robbing him of the sight. He panicked at the forced darkness. He could hear the footsteps of Ghost as he was walking back in front of him. He tried to calm his racing heart as his anxiety increased.

 

And then, something he definitely didn’t expect happened. A grip to his neck and a tongue licked at his lower lip. Roach jumped and quickly inhaled his breath as if his lieutenant was trying to steal it. He froze as Ghost (it must be Ghost, right?) was sucking, nipping and licking at his lips, despite the gag. He started traveling down his neck and Roach was struggling to focus. It felt… good. A soft moan escaped his lips making Ghost pull away. Confused, all Roach could do was try to focus his other senses to gauge what was happening. A hand slowly traveled up his thigh making Roach shift uncomfortably as it was getting closer to his semi hard dick. He was ashamed; he should have enough willpower to control himself during this weird torture method. He cringed when a hand roughly grabbed him.

 

“Tsk, tsk. I had high hopes for you, Sanderson.” _Whoa, wait. What did that mean?_ Roach tried to speak but the gag prevented him. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Now his belt and pants were being unbuckled and Roach was panicking. He fought against the ropes that bound him but it was no use. He heard Ghost go back to the table and pick up something that sounded like it was made of metal. “I’m so very disappointed. And I don’t like to be disappointed…” Roach struggled to argue but nothing came out. There was a grip on his thigh and his breath quickened. He felt a presence to the left of him as Ghost leaned down, whispering in his ear “I won’t be warning you again.” He felt the cool touch of metal against his skin and then—

 

Roach suddenly startled awake. A slight sheen of sweat collecting on his forehead. His hand went immediately to his crotch and let out a sigh of relief to feel everything still intact but then groaned as he realized his dick was still hard. _Shit._ _What the fuck is wrong with me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like this chapter ;u; I hope you guys do too!! Please enjoy!
> 
> ((I had written this and then noticed that a similar scene happens in COD:Ghosts asdfslkdfj))

Roach tried to push last night’s bizarre dream out of his mind as he went to the mission debriefing. He sat in the back next to Rook who looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Roach didn’t think anyone was excited to have a mission debrief at 0600. As soon as Ghost entered the room Roach shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He knew that Ghost was totally oblivious to his dream last night but he couldn’t help but feel awkward about it, and honestly kind of scared. He had no idea what the ominous man was capable of; he’s heard stories, sure, but not many people actually knew about his past. He did, however, know how Ghost notoriously “interrogates” men for information and his dream somewhat felt like he, himself, had been “interrogated” which unnerved him.

 

“Roach!”

 

Roach, being lost in his thoughts, jumped when his name was called. “Ye-yes, sir?”

 

“You’ll be taking the ridge to provide eyes and cover for Alpha team, got it?” Soap repeated annoyed.

 

“Roger that, sir.” Roach mumbled. Soap continued with his debriefing. Ghost, whose arms were folded standing to Soap’s side, pitched in occasionally. He felt Ghost’s gaze when Soap had called him out and purposefully avoided any potential eye contact.

 

They would be leaving tomorrow at 0500 for a base in western Russia. Given the terrain the team would have to parachute in. Roach wasn’t ecstatic about that. He was afraid of heights; maybe more so given his recently fall. He decided to distract himself and spend the rest of the day doing some training and shooting to try and get back into the groove of things, given this was his first mission since he had been injured.

 

Thankfully, this night, Roach had a dreamless sleep.

 

xxx

 

The hum of the airplane’s engines helped soothed Roach’s nerves. Adrenaline and anxiety raced through him causing his knee to bounce constantly. Rook had been sitting next to him on the trip.

 

“It’s good to have you back in action, Roach.” He lightly punched Roach’s shoulder. Roach grinned in response. Not feeling in the talking mood with his thoughts bouncing between the mission, the upcoming jump and Ghost. Roach was starting to develop a keen sense as to Ghost’s presence. Kind of like when there’s just one word highlighted on a page, that’s how it felt when Ghost was present. He was talking with Soap at the back of the plane. All of the men had their usual gear plus their parachute. Roach noticed the gear didn’t dwarf Ghost like it did himself. He looked so confident with his hands resting on his sniper, casually conversing with Soap, and at that moment Roach finally conceded that he was attracted to his lieutenant.

“Yo, Roach…” Rook said in a raised voice near his ear. Roach jumped slightly, turning his head to look at the other man.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Whatcha staring at, mmm?” Rook nudged his side.

 

Roach swallowed anxiously, “Huh, oh, just spacing out…” He shrugged. Rook seemed a little suspicious but let him be.

 

He noticed Soap began signally to the men to stand up and check each other’s chutes. They must be jumping soon. A surge of adrenaline rose as Rook checked his equipment. Just a few moments later and all the men had jumped, ripping through the chilling air.

 

All was going relatively smooth, given he wasn’t looking down, until his parachute pull snapped. Panic sucked away Roach’s thoughts as his hands flailed at his equipment trying to find the pull for his backup shoot.

 

“Roach, bloody hell, open your chute!!” He heard someone yelling through the comms. The trees now were growing dangerously close. _Ah! There!_ Roach pulled and the chute opened tugging him upward briefly. Quickly he realized he was in for a rough landing, he didn’t have enough time to steer towards an open area so he covered his head, bracing himself as he impacted a dense group of pine trees. After the fourth branch Roach struggled against consciousness…

 

xxx

 

“I can’t reach Roach on comms,” Soap sighed, rubbing his forehead. The men were ditching their chutes and converging on their captain’s location. “He’s not too far, could send someone over to check if he made it? Hmm… Probably Rook or—“

 

“I’ll go.” Ghost offered. Or demanded from the tone of his voice. Soap seemed surprised.

 

“Really? How uncharacteristic of you, Ghost.”

 

Ghost scoffed. “He owes me money, need to make sure the wanker pays up.” He lied.

 

“Ok, well, _that_ makes sense.” Soap laughed clapping his lieutenant on the shoulder. He knew how serious Ghost took his gambling. “Ok, mate. Radio in when you find him, we’re heading down the ridge.” They nodded at each other and separated.

 

Ghost made his way through the thick forest to the last position they spotted Roach. He was anxious which bothered him. The enthusiastic younger man was slowly growing on him causing Ghost to actually _worry_ about him, and he hated that. Here he was, deviating from the mission, which should always take priority, to find one man who may or may not be alive. This urge to make sure his sergeant was OK unsettled him to the point where he wanted the control of punching _someone_ repeatedly until he felt his fists suck the life from them.

 

He didn’t want to _feel_ anything and he especially didn’t want to feel anything for someone else. Most of his humanity died when his family did. When he was beaten and tortured repeatedly. Someone doesn’t come out of such trauma with the capacity to be close to others. He’s just a shell of a man now. His purpose was to use his skills to take revenge on people who hurt others the way him and his family were hurt. He couldn’t get close to anyone else even if he wanted to.

 

Him and Soap were friends in a sense, but even that relationship made him uncomfortable. With Roach, he was distracting, always so clumsy and innocent. Trying to look out for him took his attention away from the mission and that was unacceptable. He had more faith in Soap, he was more experienced, so Ghost knew he could take care of himself. Roach on the other hand lacked in that department comparatively. He just had to get his head on straight and remember he doesn’t even deserve friends. Because anybody he cares about gets hurt, always.

 

He must’ve gone about a half mile before seeing something unusual in the trees. He recognized Roach immediately. He was hanging about twenty feet up, his chute torn and tangled among the branches. From this far Ghost couldn’t tell if Roach was dead or just unconscious. An annoying feeling of panic began to rise in his chest before he quickly subdued it.

 

“Roach!!” He called up to the limp body. He continued to shout Roach’s name to see if it would rouse him. “Sanderson, I swear to the bloody Queen of England, if I have to go up there to get your arse down, I’ll kill you if you ain’t already dead!!”

 

He sighed as he began to unbuckle his gear in order to attempt to reach the sergeant but froze when he heard a moan. Looking up he saw Roach grabbing his head, his face scrunched up as if he had one of those killer hangover headaches.

 

Roach attempted to sort through his surrounding as he regained consciousness. His body ached as if it just endured the heavy-duty cycle in human size washing machine. He startled realizing he was so far off the ground, and then looked up at the tangled mess that was his chute. A groan escaped as he assessed his situation.

 

“Aye, Roach!”

 

That voice, he looked down and beamed when he saw Ghost at the base of the tree.

 

“Oh good you’re alive.” Roach detected a bit of mirth in his superior’s voice. “Now get down here we have a mission to do.”

 

Roach would have to cut himself out of his harness given how tangled up he was. He pulled out his knife and got to work. Ghost was getting restless beneath him as he worked through the straps and cords. He was just about free would Ghost realized something.

 

“Wait- Roach, you have to grab onto something before you cut—“ Ghost shouted at him.

 

Too late. Roach cut the last strap to free himself and with nothing to hinder his descent he fell on the only thing between him and the ground, Ghost. They both grunted as the impact knocked them to the ground and pushed the wind from their lungs.

 

“Unngg, mate. I. am going. to kill. you.” Ghost grumbled as they caught their breaths.

 

“Sir, I am s-so sorry. I wasn’t even t-thinking.” Roach attempted to rise but was pulled back down. Roach’s gear was caught in Ghost’s causing the older man to groan again.

 

“Sanderson. Get off me, now.” He lay there increasingly frustrated.

 

“I-I’m t-trying!” Roach fumbled around trying to detach whatever was stuck. Finally he pulled free, immediately jumping off Ghost hoping the lieutenant had been making empty threats.

 

“Soap, do you read me?” Ghost tried their comms as he rose.

 

“Mate! Did you find him?” Soap’s voice buzzed through. Ghost made eye contact with Roach who quickly looked down, checking his gun.

 

“Yes, he’s alive. Surprisingly. We will head to the ridge to provide eyes and cover fire.”

 

“Roger that. Get into position and wait till dark. Over and out.”

 

“Acknowledged.” Ghost turned off his headset and motioned for Roach to follow him as they made their way into position. Their walk continued in relative silence. Roach felt pretty guilty that he kept unintentionally injuring the man. From where Roach landed it was only about a few miles to the ridge where they would take up their position. Soap and the rest of the men were tasked with sneaking into the base to obtain intel on one of the Russian’s commanding officer. They would be waiting at the edge of the base until Soap ordered to move in.

 

As soon as they found a suitable position Ghost removed his pack and began setting up his sniper. Roach’s brows furrowed as he watched him.

 

“Sir… You’re bleeding.” Roach pointed to his lower stomach, just under his vest. Ghost looked down to where he was motioning.

 

“Aye, look at that.” Ghost shrugged.

 

“Aren’t you gonna look at it? It looks bad…” Concern laced his voice.

 

Ghost rolled his eyes. “OK, fine. _Mum_.” Roach snickered at that. Ghost removed his vest and pulled his shirt and jacket up. Roach didn’t notice how intently he was staring. There was indeed a cut, a pretty deep one from what he could tell, across Ghost’s lower abdomen, just above his hipbone. Roach mindlessly licked his lips at the sight of the exposed skin and the way Ghost’s thumb hooked in his pants pulling them down a few inches as he surveyed the injury. Roach noticed some tattoos, one across his lower stomach and a fraction of one from his back. They looked somewhat old, probably from when he was younger but the intimacy of seeing them made his heart jump.

 

“Hmm, well would you look at that…” Ghost said nonchalantly.

 

“It must’ve been from when I fell…” Roach blushed faintly “on top of you.”

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised. At this rate you’ll kill _me_ before the day’s up.”

 

Roach felt a hint of guilt at that. “Shit… I am sorry. I’ll bandage it for you at least?”

 

Ghost stared at him for a moment skeptically. “Given the fact I remember your additional medic training, I’ll allow it.” Roach felt a sense of pride that Ghost had remembered. They settled into their position before Ghost allowed Roach to fix up the cut.

 

“Ok, um. Well first lay down.” Roach was a bit self-conscious telling his superior what to do. Ghost raised his eyebrows but obliged.

 

Before he did however he propped himself up by his elbows and teased. “Will this hurt, doc?” His tone was playful. Roach looked at him, somewhat surprised.

 

“You’re a big boy. You’ll be fine.” Roach played along and gently pushed his shoulder for him to lay flat. Ghost lifted his shirt and jacket to reveal the wound and his distractingly toned stomach. _OK, focus Gary, **focus**._

 

Roach could feel Ghost’s eyes watching him and it made him nervous. He fumbled trying to get the contents of his first aid kit ready. The cut looked to be about four inches long and half an inch deep, it would need to be sutured. He took the bottle of alcohol and poured it on some gauze. He gently rubbed the cut clean of fresh and dried blood. He tried to ignore Ghost’s gaze and focus on the task but it was proving difficult. Especially seeing how Ghost’s stomach flexed from his touch and the sting of alcohol. Maybe some conversation would distract him.

 

“Uh, these tattoos. I didn’t think you were someone who would have them. What does this one mean?” Roach motioned towards the writing along his stomach. He would guess it was Latin. Unfortunately the cut had actually gone through the first words.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ghost smirked under has mask. Well that plan backfired. He half-heartedly smiled back and continued cleaning the wound. Against Ghost’s better judgment he continued to say “They are from my old life. They don’t mean anything now.”

 

Roach looked at him stunned. Ghost however had shifted his gaze towards the sky, looking like his mind was elsewhere now. Roach continued to focus on his task. Now that the wound was clean he prepared the suture gun, which would inject degradable staples, much easier than having to sew the wound shut. He looked back at Ghost, “This will hurt a bit, sir.”

 

Ghost returned the eye contact, seemingly back from wherever his mind had taken him. “I think I can take it.” He winked.

 

Roach’s cheeks started to burn and he immediately turned away. He gently placed the gun at the far end of the cut and injected the first staple. He tried not to think too much on how Ghost’s body twitched as it reacted to the pain. He had to place his free hand on Ghost’s stomach to steady him. The touch felt intimate despite its purpose. Roach tried to pay attention to his task rather than how warm Ghost felt under has palm. He continued until there were twelve staples and the wound looked sufficiently closed. All that was left was to place some gauze on top of the wound and secure it with tape.

 

“Okay, all done.” Roach beamed with pride of being able to help. Ghost propped himself on his elbows and looked at Roach’s work.

 

“Huh, nice job.” Ghost sat up looking at Roach intently who beamed with pride from the compliment. Roach shifted uncomfortably then inhaled sharply when Ghost brought his hand up to his cheek, roughly wiping his thumb across his cheekbone. “Some blood there.” He continued wiping. “Hmm, that’s better.” Ghost rose, putting his vest back on and adjusting his gear. Roach sat there as if Ghost’s touch petrified him. Ghost seemed to think nothing of it as he prepared their position.

 

Roach eventually snapped out of it and accompanied Ghost as they observed the base. It was one of the bigger one’s he’s seen; now he knew why they had to be so stealthy. Both of the men observed the happenings of the base, what path the guards surveyed, how many vehicles there were, where most of the soldiers congregated. The silence of the task was starting to bore him.

 

Roach cleared his throat, “So, sir. Do you… Do you have a girl back home, somewhere?” He had been itching to ask that but immediately regretted it after it left his lips. Ghost stopped observing through the scope to look at Roach with a look of confusion and irritation.

 

“No.” He said flatly and resumed surveying the base. Despite the cold look Roach felt a bit of elation hearing that.

 

“What about family?” Roach was pushing his luck. Ghost took a deep breath, putting down his scope and looking back at Roach with a cold expression.

 

“What is this? Twenty questions?” He glared.

 

“N-no! I was just… making conversation.” Roach fumbled, increasingly nervous now.

 

“Well, don’t.” Ghost felt a pang of guilt when he saw Roach’s face which made more words spill out than he wanted “You won’t like the answers.”

 

“Try me.” Roach countered. Ghost groaned. He did _not_ want to get into talking about his past. He was just chastising himself about getting close to Roach and here he is on the verge of sharing personal facts. “Look, Ghost. We’re up here for at least—“ Roach glanced at his watch “—five hours until it gets dark enough. Are we really just going to sit here in silence?”

 

Ghost remained silent, thinking. “Do I need to go find a cute stray animal to get you talking?” Roach added.

 

Ghost looked at him, not amused about that comment. “Look, kid. I’m not interested in making friends.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I just bloody ain’t, ok!” Ghost growled. The tone and volume of his voice scared Roach into silence. Ghost didn’t want Roach to see this side of him, his angry, cruel, cold side. The one that’s kept him alive and prevented him from losing his mind all these years. It was his armor against all the bad things that could happen, unfortunately, it kept out most of the good too. If he died, he didn’t want anyone to mourn him. He wanted to be just a nameless soldier, no connections, and no relationships. Roach scared him; he hadn’t felt so conflicted in years. He wanted to spend time with, talk to, and learn about the younger man. But it meant going against everything he has believed in. Would it be worth it?

 

“Fine. You get one question.” Ghost said.

 

Roach gasped excitedly and pondered what he should ask. After several moments he decided, “Why do you wear a mask, like all the time?”

 

Ghost was somewhat surprised at Roach’s choice of a question. But he relented and answered. “Because, it makes people bugger off.”

 

“Why do you want to keep people away?”

 

“I said _one_ question”

 

Roach groaned. “That was hardly an answer though!” Ghost shrugged at that and resumed his duty observing the base while Roach pouted.

 

As Ghost got tired of Roach’s pouting he finally gave in to asking a personal question himself. One he’d actually been curious to ask.

 

“So, do _you_ have a woman waiting for you in the states?” Ghost asked.

 

“Woooow, you’re asking me about my life?” Roach was flabbergasted. “Huh, well to answer your question, I did…” the heartache from Sara had mostly dissipated so it didn’t hurt much to think about her or what happened “…She left me for another guy back home.” Roach shrugged.

 

“Hmm. Her loss.” Ghost said focusing down his scope, not noticing the look of surprise on Roach’s face.

 

“Aww, thanks sir!” Roach playfully punched his superior’s shoulder. Ghost groaned. They continued to chat casually as they waited for dark. Roach tried to keep away from anything personal. He enjoyed making conversation with Ghost despite him being somewhat short. Roach could tell Ghost had a tough exterior so he knew getting close to the man wouldn’t be easy, but he felt like he at least had some hope.

 

Roach still didn’t quite understand his own feelings when it came to Ghost. He liked and admired the older man but he was also attracted to him? It stirred a panic in him to think like that. He’s never felt this way towards another man. Sure, there were occasionally times where he thought men attractive in more than an observational sense but he mainly had been focused on Sara. Not to mention the frightening dreams of Ghost discovering his feelings. Ghost did not seem like he’d want to be shoving his tongue down Roach’s throat any time soon. Which reminded him he hadn’t even seen the man’s face yet! Maybe it was just because he was so mysterious; maybe if he just saw Ghost’s face the feelings would dissipate…

 

When night fell, Soap buzzed through on the comms that they were ready to move. Ghost and Roach provided covering fire and eyes to the rest of the team down the ridge. There were a few close calls but Roach observed Soap’s impressive improvisational skills to keep the base from raising the alarm. The whole mission went a lot easier than was expected. Once Soap had acquired the intel he ordered the team to meet at the extraction point which was an empty field on the other side of the trees Roach had fallen into. The team reached the extraction point intact, it was always comforting to see the same number of men leaving the mission as had entered it. When Ghost and Roach met up with the others they gave him a hard time for fumbling with his chute. He didn’t mind the teasing. He enjoyed the playful banter by the others; he knew all the men in the 141 were good guys.

 

It was 0400 when the plane came to pick the men up, Roach was eager to find a seat and pass out as they made their way back to base. As always the hum of the plane’s engines helped ease him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry this chapter took so long~! I need to catch up with my writing ;u; I just had family visiting so I am pretty far behind but hopefully I will be able to pump out some more chapters in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter *3*

Roach had been working out at the base’s gym when he heard a page for a phone call. He was surprised, he rarely got any calls, usually he would be the one to call his family and friends back home when he had time because they knew his schedule was incredibly irregular. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he made his was to one of the building’s public phones.

 

“Uh, hello?” Roach said.

 

“Roach?” He recognized Ghost’s voice immediately. “It’s Ghost. I need you to do something.”

 

“Sir? Where are you? You’re not on base?”

 

“No. I got called away. I thought it would take less time but I could be here through the night. Can you feed the cat? My doors unlocked, just lock it when you leave.”

 

“No problem! But... “ Perhaps it was from all the blood pumping from his workout but he felt a deep need to take advantage of this request and tease Ghost. “only if you call the cat by her _name_ ” Roach grinned imagining Ghost’s expression as he groaned.

 

“Ugh, yah wanker. Ok… feed…. Sassy, please.” Ghost said the name in a hushed tone, worried as if someone other than Roach could hear him.

 

Roach smiled and chuckled. “Yes, no worries. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Thanks, mate.” The phone clicked off and the beep signifying the line was free rang in Roach’s ear.

 

Roach ran his towel down his face and through his hair to wick away some cooling sweat as he made his way to the lieutenant’s room. The room was, indeed, unlocked. When he entered an energetic kitten welcomed him. He squatted and happily pet Sassy as she meowed.

 

“Ok let’s see where he hides your meow mix, hm?” Roach carefully looked through the room’s storage, attempting not to be nosy. The cat food stood out with its bright packaging amongst the dark clothes and boots of Ghost’s. As soon as he placed some food in her dish, Sassy was immediately devouring it. He smiled at the hungry kitten. After pouring some water in a separate dish he was getting ready to leave when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

 

It was his name on a paper sticking from a manila folder. He mentally warned himself not to snoop but his curiosity was too strong. He picked up the folder to take a quick glance when there was a knock on the door startling Roach. He quickly hid the folder on his back under his shirt and shorts.

 

“Ghost? You there? It’s unlocked so I’m coming in, put away your dick if you don’t want me to see it.” Soap opened the door but stopped when he saw Roach. “Aye, Roach? What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, uh- I was just feeding the cat.” Roach prayed Soap wouldn’t find it suspicious the fact he was there alone.

 

“The cat…” Soap looked down at the eating kitten “Well, would you look at that. Ghost hiding away a kitten…” He grinned “That one—“ pointed to Sassy “Not you” and winked.

 

“ _Sir_.” Roach groaned.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to come back later, got something _special_ for him” Soap waved a stack of papers in his hand and grinned smugly. “Well, you done here too, huh?”

 

“Uh…” The folder felt like it was burning against his skin. He couldn’t put it back without Soap noticing and he didn’t have any excuse to be left alone in Ghost’s room again… “Yeah.” He would just have to come back later and return it before Ghost returned. Soap kept the door open for him and locked it as they left. They walked down the hall together until they got to Roach’s room where he excused himself.

 

As soon as he shut and locked his door he pulled out the folder, cursing himself for being so curious. Well, since he had it, might as well sneak a peek at its contents. His heart sped as he skimmed the paperwork inside. It was about Jake and why he had to be transferred back out of the taskforce. Ghost must’ve been doing the paperwork for the transfer. A sense of dread started to build in the pit of Roach’s stomach. He would be mortified if this paperwork explained what happened so he continued to read hastily.

 

“What…” the word automatically escaping his lips as he tried to understand what he was reading. The report doesn’t mention anything about what happened in the storage closet, or that Ghost discovered them. Instead it was written that Jake had gotten hammered and gotten in a fight with Roach and then with Ghost, who ordered him to go sleep it off, when Jake then attacked Ghost. Which, attacking your superior is definitely a reason for a transfer. That was being kind about it to be honest. Everything Jake did, real or fictional, could’ve gotten him discharged.

 

Roach took a deep breath, relieved that there would be no record of what happened. Then it started to hit him… Ghost forged this report to protect Roach.

 

“Aw… He does care…” Roach quietly told himself, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Ghost would’ve done this for any of the good men in the unit though… Right?” He tried not to read too much into it or get his hopes up that he was starting to grow on the older man. “Shit… He goes through the risk of fabricating this paperwork and here I am stealing it, I’m such an idiot…” Roach chastised himself. “I’ll just go in the middle of the night and pick the lock to return it… it’ll be fine, no problem...”

 

Roach flopped on the bed as he stressed about the situation with various thoughts racing through his head. After several moments he realized he forgot to shower after his work out. He rose and grabbed some fresh clothes. Heading to the locker room he was thankful knowing that a shower would help ease his anxieties.

 

xxx

 

Roach spent most of the day trying to distract himself from what he had to do later that night. So by the time 0200 rolled around he was excited to get the task over with. The only thing he worried about now was being able to pick the door’s lock. He was vaguely good at picking locks. During missions they were often blowing through doors rather than picking their lock but all the men knew at least how to pick a basic lock like the ones on the individual men’s rooms. Complex locks weren’t really necessary in the barracks.

 

He scouted around first, making sure most of the men were sleeping or preoccupied. The hall’s light was kept low during nighttime to conserve energy so it provided a bit of cover.

 

His hands were sweaty as Roach approached Ghost’s room. He tried the door and it was indeed still locked. He got to work picking it, his nerves causing him to fumble a few times but he eventually heard the satisfying sound of the lock clicking. He carefully entered, the room was almost pitch black given they had no windows so he had to allow timr for his eyes to adjust. He took out the folder and placed it where he found it. A huge weight lifted from his shoulders as he did so.

 

He was savoring the relieved feeling when he noticed a dark mass on the bed. He froze. Thoughts racing through his head as how he could’ve miscalculated Ghost’s return _. I though he was going to be gone till tomorrow! Did he come back earlier than expected? Shit. Shit. Shit._

 

Roach was about to bolt out of the room when he realized that Ghost wasn’t wearing his balaclava. His eyes had gotten used to the dark but it was still hard to make out much with just the faint light from the hall. From what he could tell, Ghost looked like he was in a decently deep sleep. He knew he shouldn’t, if Ghost caught him he would be _dead_ , but he couldn’t help his feet as they moved closer. The dark mass became clearer and clearer with each step until he was inches from the bed. The lieutenant was sleeping on his back, his head slightly tilted to the right, his arms resting on his chest that rose and fell rhythmically. Sassy was curled up in the crevasse between his elbow and chest.

Roach held his breath as he studied the face he’d been so eager to see for months. With the dark it was hard to see details but Ghost was… he was handsome, maybe not conventionally, but to Roach… he was gorgeous. He studied the older man’s face, his nose was average but had obviously been broken several times giving it a rough charm, his jaw was strong but not too pronounced, and his lips were a nice size, the upper slightly bigger than the lower. They would’ve been perfect except for the scar. Roach’s eyes traced the deep scar across Ghost’s face. It spanned from his left cheekbone, down across his lips to the right jaw line. Roach wondered how Ghost could’ve gotten such a scar, probably an intentional blade across his face sadly. Roach’s chest ached at the thought. He noticed other scars too, not as pronounced but he could make out more vague dips in the skin. Despite the darkness Roach could tell Ghost’s hair was brown, a bit longer on the top and shorter on the sides, a haircut he didn’t imagine Ghost sporting but it was a handsome look for the man. There were just a few loose strands falling across his forehead that made him want to reach out and—

 

As Roach’s hand automatically seemed to reach forward a strong hand suddenly grasped his wrist with a bone-breaking grip. Roach jumped and instinctively tried to pull away. Ghost’s eyes shot open, his blue eyes looked cold and terrifying in the dim light accompanied by a subtle hint of vulnerability too.

 

“What. The. Bloody Fuck. Are you doing in here, Roach?!” Ghost growled, shocking Roach into silence.

 

“I-I was—“ Roach stuttered.

 

Ghost pulled Roach down and twisted around to push him on the bed. In the same motion he straddled the frightened younger man pinning his wrist down roughly. Sassy yelped at the movement and jumped off the bed whining.

 

“You were _what_?”

 

Roach was scared out of his mind, but at the same time, seeing Ghost’s face, his attraction to him had doubled and the position they were in was causing something to stir below the belt. He attempted to ignore it. The last thing he needed right now was to pop a boner when Ghost could notice it.

 

“Look, I-I’m sorry! I was here e-earlier to the feed the cat a-and I saw the f-file with my name on it and, w-w-well I accidently took it and I was j-just coming to return it. I thought you were g-gone and then I just saw y-y-you…” Roach tried to explain but it sounded like a pitiful excuse. Ghost’s grip loosened but his stare had turned chilling.

 

“Get out.” Ghost said calmly, rising from the bed to release Roach. He immediately got up and left the room as fast as he could.

 

When he got back to his room he tried to ease his racing heart. He wanted to burn the image of Ghost’s face in his mind, he didn’t know if he would get to see it again. As he collapsed on his bed he groaned, Ghost was _pissed,_ rightfully so, and that stirred an anxiety in him. He was just starting to get close the man and he potentially fucked it up big time. Sleep did not come easy that night.

 

xxx

 

Roach only occasionally saw Ghost over the next several days. When he did see him, Ghost completely ignored his presence. There was an ache in his chest that he couldn’t shake. He was too scared to approach his superior but being shunned by him was starting to become unbearable. A few of the other men noticed Roach’s moping but he shrugged off their concern enough times that they gave up.

 

It was very early morning and Roach was having trouble sleeping. He was sitting in the common room with his hand cupped around a warm cup of coffee while he spaced out. He was trying to figure out how to apologize to Ghost but he worried the man wouldn’t accept it, or even hear it. He sighed morosely.

 

“It’s unusual to see you so down in the dumps, Roach”

 

Roach looked up to see Soap standing by the other side of the table he sat at. He gave his superior a polite smile.

 

“Just… Got something on my mind.” Roach shrugged. Soap hummed in agreement but continued to scrutinize his sergeant.

 

“Would this happen to have to do a certain lieutenant of ours?”

 

Roach’s head snapped up immediately giving away his answer. He cupped his forehead and groaned at Soap being so intuitive or at himself for being so transparent.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I’d like to think I know my men pretty well” Soap grinned cheekily. “So… now what about our lieutenant is bothering you so much…” he pondered for a moment, “perhaps it has to do with the bet you lost to him?”

 

Roach looked at him confused, “Bet?”

 

“Well, Ghost said you had to pay up on a bet you two made… It’s the reason he seemed so eager to go find you on the last mission. Doesn’t ring a bell?” Soap’s tone hinted that he knew more than he was letting on.

 

Roach tried to quickly understand what he had said. He couldn’t think of anything they had betted on recently… Could it have meant Ghost just made that up as an excuse to find him? A smile tugged at his lips at that thought. He quickly subdued it as Soap was watching him intently.

 

After clearing his throat, Roach responded “Ohhh, right. _That bet_. Yeah, I’m just worried about how I’m going to pay up.”

 

“Sanderson, you tell the _most_ unconvincing lies I’ve ever heard, and that includes Meat.” Soap laughed as Roach reddened.

 

“I just… Sir, have you ever seen what Ghost looks like?”

 

“Eh?” He seemed caught of guard by the question. “I have, saw him once on accident.”

 

“On accident?”

 

“Yah,” Soap laughed recalling the memory, “Well, I ran into him when he was in the shower.”

 

“Oh yeah, I guess the man does have to shower… Makes sense.” Roach recalled how he had never encountered Ghost in the shower and felt a feeling creep up that felt dangerously like jealousy.

 

“Well the thing is, I actually _ran_ into him. One of the recruits I was training puked all over me and I was running to into the shower, because that shit was _gross_ , and Ghost had been getting _out_ of the showers while I was rushing _into_ them aaaannd…”

 

“…Were you both…” Roach was scared to ask.

 

“Not entirely.” He winked, “We had towels on, but I wouldn’t have complained. Ghost is an attractive bloke.” Roach hummed in indifferent agreement.

 

Roach envied how comfortable Soap was with making comments like that. He was so confident and charming, it would’ve been easier if he had been in love with Soap rather than Ghost. At least then he knew there would be some hope there. It was kind of well known in the 141 that Soap would be happy with a man or woman. At first, some of the men were uncomfortable that their captain could hit on them, but everyone respected him immensely and they knew he was a great man. Roach had actually accidently overheard Soap with another guy several months back. A wave of panic washed over him as the memory resurfaced and the possibility that the other man could’ve been Ghost made him stiffen with jealously.

 

“So then what happened?” Roach tried to keep his thoughts focused on the conversation.

 

“Well, Ghost was none too happy as you can imagine. Besides necessary work talk, I don’t think he talked to me for months after that.” Soap chuckled “That man is incredibly stubborn.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Roach mumbled.

 

“So given your question and your overall somberness I can assume you saw what Ghost looks like not by his choice, hmm?”

 

“Ung,” Roach was surprised at how intuitive his captain was “maybe.”

 

“Don’t worry too much,” Soap flashed a comforting smile “he’ll come around. I guarantee it.”

 

Roach leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and sighed. “I just feel… guilty… And a bit scared to be honest.” He added some forced laughter to lighten his tone.

 

“Nah mate, look, I’ll have a chat with him.”

 

“Uhh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Roach shifted in his seat nervously.

 

“Don’t you trust your captain?” Soap laid on the dramatics.

 

“Uh…” Roach didn’t know if he should’ve answered that honestly. Of course in combat he trusted his captain completely, the man was incredible competent, but outside of combat… Well…

 

“Don’t fret, mate! I will soothe this rift between my men” Soap rose from his seat enthusiastically, winking to Roach as he left the room. Roach suddenly got very nervous as soon as his captain was gone. Who knew what kind of damage he could do… Roach rested his head on the table and groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh~ I've been hoping I could update faster than this but it will probably take me a week or two to get each chapter out now ;v; I'm not sure how much longer I have to go but I really want to finish! I have bits and pieces until the end but I still need several filler moments. If you have any moments between these two you'd like to suggest, I'd love to hear them, hoping I can get inspired :')
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~! *3*

Soap knew exactly where Ghost was given the fact he had just assigned him a mound of paperwork. Occasionally he felt guilty about pawning off all the busy work he was supposed to be doing but it always took him so long. Ghost was able to do ten pages in the time it would take Soap to do one. He was just using his team’s skills so they could be as efficient as possible.

 

“Aye, my mate!” Soap dramatically swung the door open as he greeted his lieutenant.

 

“No, for the last time, I will not help you commandeer captain Price’s motorcycle for your joyrides into town.” Ghost irritably responded to his captain’s entrance.

 

“Oh, right. No—I mean, yes, you should still help me with that but this is about something else.” Soap pulled up a chair, sat down and propped his feet up on Ghost’s desk.

 

“What?” Ghost mumbled annoyed.

 

“It’s about Roach.”

 

Ghost’s pen stopped for a moment then quickly resumed. “What about him?”

 

“Ease up on him, mate.”

 

At that Ghost looked up from his paperwork for the first time since Soap had entered the offices. “Get your nose out of my business” He sneered.

 

Soap sighed. “You’re like that blonde chick in Frozen, yah know?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ah, I forgot you live under a rock.” Soap leaned back, scrutinizing the other man. “Look, just give the kid a chance. I know you two get along. And I also know that’s incredibly rare for you.”

 

Ghost grunted in response.

 

“Don’t make me pull rank, Riley.”

 

“Oh, bugger off.”

 

“Oh yah? Well you know, I do need some men to scout out this base we just got intel on…” Soap acted like he was pondering something intensely. Ghost glared at him, as he knew the man well enough to know where his comment was going. “I think I will be sending you, Roach, and a few others to head there tomorrow.” Soap attempted to control the grin pulled at his mouth. Ghost leaned back in his chair and gave a frustrated sigh.

 

“Fine. Whatever.” Ghost acknowledged the orders, obviously not happy that Soap was forcing him and Roach together.

 

“That’s my boy.” Soap grinned and rose from his seat, feeling like his mission here was done. “Now, about that motorcycle—“

 

“No.”

 

xxx

 

Unfortunately for Roach, the base they were scouting was only accessible by an ice climb. He hated having to climb, and hated it even more when it was on a slippery, wet surface. His arms and legs shook during each motion as he followed his lieutenant up the icy cliff. At least the view of Ghost was a nice distraction. Rocket, Archer and Toad were already at the top scouting ahead as Ghost and Roach brought up the rear.

 

Roach’s arms ached as he pulled himself over the top of the cliff. His shoulder had started to bother him about halfway up so he massaged and stretched the muscle to alleviate the stiffness. With the wind beating against his ears and his attention engrossed in recovering from the climb he didn’t hear or notice the cracking noise beneath his feet before it was too late.

 

In just seconds the ice gave way under Roach. His arms frantically grasped for something stable to catch him. The ice was too slippery for him to get a grasp and a wave of dread washed over that this could be it for him. He was oddly not surprised that he would be done in by a fall.

 

Luckily it looked like he would live at least a few moments more. A strong arm had grasped his forearm, halting his fall. Roach looked up and elation filled his chest as he saw Ghost above him, flush against the ground with his arm gripping Roach’s.

 

“G-Ghost…!”

 

“Ung, I turn my back for five bloody seconds…” Ghost grunted. Roach admired how Ghost was able to pull him up enough for him to grasp the edge of the ridge. Roach pulled himself up the rest of the way and caught his breath, as his adrenaline subsided. Ghost rose, rubbing his arm. Roach was surprised the man didn’t pull it when he caught him. The lieutenant turned without another word and started towards the base. Despite the brief brush with death, Roach’s heart swelled being saved by the man he had grown to care so deeply for.

 

“T-Thank you, sir!” Roach grinned as he caught up to his lieutenant. Ghost didn’t acknowledge the gratitude and Roach tried not to let that bother him. After several seemingly awkward moments later he took the chance and asked, “So are you still.. uh.. mad about—?”

 

“I’m going to deal with you later. Just focus on the mission.” Ghost interrupted.

 

“Oh, uh—ok.” Roach swallowed and lowered his head feeling he just got scolded.

He continued to worry about what Ghost had meant as they continued their mission. He didn’t try to speak to Ghost again unless it was necessary. Honestly, he felt like he was in time out after hearing Ghost snap at him.

 

They had scouted out the enemy base efficiently. An enemy patrol almost spotted Toad but Archer not-so-stealthily took care of them before they could alert the base. Luckily they were far enough away that the incident didn’t compromise the mission. Archer had tussled with Toad playfully giving him a hard time for being such a novice. Roach was watching them with an ache of melancholy, part of him wishing he could interact with Ghost that way.

 

“Oy, what’s with you?”

 

Roach startled as Rocket approached him voicing his concern. Rocket followed Roach’s gaze to the other men. Once Roach noticed Rocket growing suspicious he casually shifted his focus elsewhere.

 

“Nothin” Roach shrugged. “Just tired, I guess.”

 

“Uh-huh” Rocket wasn’t convinced. “You think those two are fuckin?”

 

Roach’s mouth fell open in surprise as his head wiped around to look at Rocket. The other man was grinning, somewhat joking, somewhat not.

 

“I-uh…” Roach turned back to look at their squad mates as the idea never had crossed his mind. By now, Archer had wrestled Toad to the ground. Being the bigger of the two it looked like it had been effortless for him. He was easily fending off Toad’s punches. “Pff— whatever man.” Roach lightly nudged Rocket’s shoulder as he chuckled.

 

“Ay, you two! Stop getting each other off— we’re leaving.” Ghost called out to the other pair of men as he returned from taking a piss. Toad embarrassingly weaseled his release from Archer while he laughed.

 

On their way to the extraction point, Ghost lead, Archer and Toad followed and Roach brought up the rear with Rocket. Roach watched Archer and Toad curiously after Rocket’s comment. _Was there something between them? Was it obvious? Were **Roach’s** feelings for his lieutenant obvious??_ His heart quickened at the thought.

 

Roach was lost in his head during their return to base. He almost forgot that Ghost had told him that something was in store for him later. One part of him was happy that he was being released from the silent treatment but a bigger part of him was somewhat frightened as to what Ghost was going to do to him. Maybe Ghost had just been spending the past few days figuring out what was the best punishment. Roach’s fingers tapped nervously on his gun as he thought. His mind reminding him of the dreams he had been having and he prayed that they wouldn’t become reality. Well, some parts would’ve been nice to be real but others. He shivered recalling them.

 

A hot shower was first on Roach’s list to do once they arrived at their base. It was late so he figured he’d just put away his gear, shower, and go to bed. As soon as the chopper dropped the men off he lost sight of Ghost. It was eerie how that man could actually act like a ghost. He tried to shrug it off and just clear his head.

 

The recent mission had done a decent job of wearing him out so his bed was a welcome sight after he had cleaned off the sweat that had clung to his skin over the past 24 hours. Now, being squeaky clean, he happily let the comfort swallow him, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

x

 

Roach was in the middle of a dream he wouldn’t remember when a sharp nudge startled him awake. He automatically sat up to fend off whatever it was that roused him.

 

“W-Who’s there?” Roach’s heart sped as he felt the presence of someone else by his bed.

 

“Get up.”

 

“G-Ghost?” Roach instantly recognized his superior’s voice but why was he here in his room? Considering how angry the man was at him, he was scared shitless to find he had snuck into his room in the middle of the night. Which shamefully sounded familiar…

 

“Get up and come with me, _now_.” Ghost reiterated.

 

Roach hurried out of his bed, almost tripping himself while fumbling amongst his sheets. He followed as they left his room, forgetting the fact he was only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

 

“W-What’s up? Where are we going?” Roach crossed his arms against his chest as the hallways weren’t exactly warm in the middle of the night. Unsurprisingly Ghost didn’t respond so Roach continued to follow in silence. He stood dumbfounded when they finally stopped outside the locker room. “Uh…” He was beginning to form a question when Ghost removed a toothbrush from his back pocket.

 

“You’ll be scrubbing each inch in there with this.” Ghost remarked in complete seriousness. Roach’s mouth fell open.

 

“Seriously?” He said in a tone that reminded him of when his mother had grounded him for two months. This was definitely worse than that. Ghost just assertively pushed him into the room handing over the toothbrush. He was about to get started when he noticed that Ghost had followed him. He turned to look at him curiously.

 

“Under my supervision.” Ghost stated.

 

“You’re just going to watch me clean this whole room?” Again, Roach was flabbergasted.

 

“Yes.” Ghost folded his arms and stood by the door making Roach remember how intimidating his lieutenant could be. He immediately got nervous. Without much choice Roach dejectedly got started, feeling uncomfortably aware of his current attire. He imagined this feeling of vulnerability was something like the feeling Ghost must’ve felt when Roach had invaded his privacy. Does that mean his presence here now is some kind of added psychologically punishment…? Given Ghost’s skills in interrogation Roach wouldn’t be surprised.

 

The sound of the small brush scraping against the tiles was the only noise the filled the room. Roach felt increasingly anxious as Ghost continued to stare at him. His neck began to burn red as his heat rose to his face. He cursed his body for betraying him and visibly showing his uncomfortableness. Hoping to distract himself and possibly Ghost, Roach attempted to make conversation.

 

“So… This is my punishment then?” Roach scrubbed aggressively hard at a tile until Ghost responded.

 

“Part of it” Ghost finally spoke. Roach looked up at him taken aback.

 

“Just ‘part of’? I’m scared to ask what else…”

 

“You should be.” Roach noticed a twitch of a smirk despite his superior’s balaclava. His heart swelled at noticing that detail.

 

“You know…” Roach lowered his head, focusing on the grimy tiles beneath him. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to— I mean, I did kind of. I was c-curious, of c-course, but I shouldn’t have b-betrayed your trust like t-t-that. Stealing the folder and sneaking into your r-room…” He was too nervous to look up and gauge Ghost’s reaction so he tried to just endure his hastening heartbeat patiently.

 

Enough time had passed that Roach figured the other man wasn’t going to respond. So his heart jumped when Ghost said in a low voice, “You’re fine…” He cleared his throat and continued, “I better be able to eat my breakfast on this floor by the time you’re done.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Roach responded trying to suppress his grin.

 

“Excuse me?” Ghost’s authoritative tone returned.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Roach continued cleaning as Ghost stood by supervising, or napping as Roach noticed the other man’s eyes closed on several occasions. However now his lieutenant’s presences gave him comfort rather than inspire nervousness as it did several moments ago.

 

It was 0800 before Ghost was satisfied enough to allow Roach a break. His knees, arms and back ached but at least he could now put on some proper clothes. Knowing he’d need coffee to survive the day Roach made his way to the common room after grabbing a hoodie and pair of basketball short. The other men were waking now so he heard several tired “good mornings” on his way.

 

Roach was just in the middle of savoring his coffee when Ghost entered the room. He tried to guzzle down the rest of the delicious bitter drink before he was tasked with another punishment. As he finished, Ghost motioned with his finger for him to follow as he exited just as quick as he had entered. Roach tried not to focus on how sexy the gesture was as he followed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry again for how long these chapters are taking! I was hoping I could get them out once a week but they are taking a bit longer than that ;///; At least this one is a bit longer than the earlier ones~ almost 3k words! This one is pretty fluffy because the next chapter will be a bit heartbreaking I'm thinking >:)
> 
> SO I NEVER thought this would get 50+ kudos!! WOW YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING <3 and all of those who have commented you guys seriously keep me writing and make me thoroughly enjoy creating this story <3 I am so happy to be able to create something that potentially makes people smile :') so again, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter <3

Roach had no idea what was in store for him next. He imagined it couldn’t be _too_ bad, but it when it came to Ghost he tried to expect the unexpected. At least he got to spend time with the one person he wanted to spend time with, even if it meant enduring a punishment. Which he imagined would be another full day of excessive menial chores.

 

When they arrived at the transport hanger he knew he had guessed right. There were three rows of humvees and a pair of planes in the back. There was no way he’d be able to clean the planes but the humvees on the other hand… _well shit._

 

“You’ll be cleaning these.” Ghost gestured to the rows of humvees.

 

“Yes, sir” Roach sighed. There was no use arguing or whining at this point and even then, part of him wanted to prove he could handle anything his lieutenant threw at him. He just hoped that Ghost would be sticking around while he worked.

 

Roach got to work grabbing the items needed to clean the vehicles. The humvees were cumbersome so it would take some work to get them spotless but it’d be worth it to get back in Ghost’s good graces.

 

Ghost had perched himself on the hood of one of the humvees as Roach got started. The task wouldn’t be easy and he knew he would be sore and aching by the day’s end.

 

He was using the water hose to spray down the tires when he entertained the idea of spraying Ghost with the hose. However, he was worried he wouldn’t survive the ordeal if he actually went through with it. His mind went back and forth with the idea before the temptation proved too strong. What was the worst that could happen? It’s not like Roach was known for having intelligent ideas.

 

While sporting a grin he lifted the hose in Ghost’s direction. Ghost stiffened as he saw the gesture.

 

“Don’t. even. think. about. it.” Ghost growled.

 

As if on cue to his response Roach squeezed the trigger. The water spurted out in a rough steady stream and in just a few seconds Ghost was drenched. Roach couldn’t help but laugh at Ghost’s surprised reaction. As soon as Roach let up on the water Ghost jumped off the of the humvee and headed straight for him. He dropped the hose and ran to the opposite side of the vehicle as Ghost pursued. Roach happily weaved between the humvees that were scattered among the hanger. He knew Ghost was faster so it was only a matter of time before he would be caught but he’d at least try not to make it easy.

 

He was able to catch his breath as he braced himself against the opposite side of a humvee as Ghost glared at him through the windows. As soon as he saw Ghost flinch Roach bolted again, but now as he started to get worn out so it only took a few minutes before Ghost was able to grab him by the hood of his hoodie. Roach tried to tug away but Ghost’s grip was firm. Roach turned and attempted to sooth his superior’s anger by flashing his ‘I’m so innocent’ smile. Ghost’s eyes narrowed not amused by it.

 

“Come here.” Ghost ordered as he readjusted his grip to the collar of Roach’s hoodie and dragged him back to the water hose as Roach tried to weasel away.

 

“Sir, aw come on! Please show mercy!” Roach whined playfully.

 

As soon as Ghost grabbed the hose Roach tried to slip out of his hoodie to get away but the lieutenant was too quick. Knowing he’d need more leverage to keep the younger man still Ghost wrestled him to the ground. Roach arm’s attempted to shield himself as he was pelted with icy cold water. It wasn’t horrible, almost refreshing after all the running, actually. Once he figured his superior had gotten his revenge he let his hands fall to his side. Ghost, however, was still on top of him with the hose pointed down, his hand twisted in the collar of his hoodie in a tight grip.

 

Despite being doused with cold water, Roach couldn’t help but grin, a grin that was so genuine that it had to have come straight from the heart. The look on his face must’ve stirred something in Ghost because his grip loosened and his eyes, which had been guarded and angry, softened at that moment.

 

“You’re such a kid…” Ghost sighed as he dropped the water hose to his side. His expression quickly hardened into something… hungry? Roach swallowed, nervous suddenly.

 

“So…?” Roach squeaked out then weakly cleared his throat trying to mask how pitiful his voice just sounded. Ghost, still on top of Roach pinning him in place, leaned forward and placed his palms on either side of Roach’s head. His heart jumped. He would kill to have the ability to read the other man’s mind right now.

 

“So. You drive me crazy.” Ghost’s voice was husky.

 

“W-What are you going to do about it?” Roach didn’t know why he was acting so bold, because he knew he was terrified of what Ghost could do to him, physically but more importantly, emotionally.

 

Ghost appeared to contemplate that response, seemingly not expecting it.

 

“ ‘What’ indeed.” He leaned back looking Roach over up and down making him feel exposed despite being fully clothed. He hadn’t noticed his body cooling from the exertion and now his drenched clothes brought about a chill causing him to shiver unintentionally. The act caused Ghost to chuckle.

 

“Ok, enough muckin’ about” Ghost said as he stood and held out his hand to assist Roach, who grinned as he took it. Upon rising Ghost held Roach’s hand firmly making him suddenly feel not so cold. But Ghost released the younger man’s hand just before Roach was going to say something about it.

 

He tried not to think about the way Ghost had looked at him moments ago as he resumed his task. His eyes would occasionally dart to the other man who had returned to his position on one of the humvee’s hood. Now, however, he was laying across it, hands behind his head seemingly taking a nap. Roach envied him.

 

By the time he was done with cleaning he had almost fallen asleep at least three times. Ghost must have some strange sixth sense, since each time he would shout to rouse Roach to continue his work. As he finished he prayed that this was all Ghost had for him in terms of punishment for the day.

 

Unfortunately, Roach was wrong this time. Once Ghost had surveyed his work on the humvees and deemed it acceptable he ordered Roach to follow him. Roach yawned repeatedly as they returned to the main buildings, mindlessly following his lieutenant. He was confused when they arrived at the laundry room.

 

“Let me guess—“ Roach groaned.

 

“Yes.” Ghost interrupted.

 

Roach hung his head in defeat. There was only one laundry room in the entirety of the base so all the laundry came here. Usually several men were tasked with this duty each night but it looks like they got the night off thanks to Roach. There was no use arguing so he reluctantly got started. At least it wasn’t as physically demanding as the other chores. He was just worried that this would be his life now; doing whatever excessive chores Ghost could come up with.

 

It was nice and warm in the room as the machines went to work on the soiled linens. If Roach wasn’t so tired he would’ve appreciated the warmth but now it was making him struggle to remain awake.

 

Roach approached the task as if he was on autopilot, loading the washers and dryers, sorting then folding clothes. At least these tasks didn’t require much mental effort. He observed that Ghost had gone from watching him to multitasking with paperwork. Roach glanced at the clock; he was surprised it read 10:34. His sleepiness seemed justified now.

 

After folding a table full of towels, Roach couldn’t help but close his eyes for a few moments. Without realizing he had drooped forward onto the tallest stack of the warm clean towels. He deserved a few minutes rest, right?

 

Noticing the recent lack of movement, Ghost looked up and saw Roach had passed out on the stacks of towels. He smirked to himself as he walked over to the younger man. He heard a slight snore emitting as he approached. It was quite endearing he observed. He had his fill of fun dishing out his “punishment” to Roach. Ghost had been understandably pissed that Roach had snuck into his room but he liked the kid too much to give him a _real_ punishment. Although he had still been frustrated at being exposed in such a fashion so he figured watching Roach struggle with some duties would ease that frustration, which it did and then some.

 

The lieutenant sighed and crossed his arms, pondering what he should do with the unconscious kid. After a few moments of contemplation he decided Roach probably had enough and so he gave in. He leaned down, looped his arm underneath Roach’s waist and hauled him over his shoulder.

 

“OK. Off to bed with you then, mate.” Ghost commented to the still sleeping Roach.

 

He was able to return Roach to his bed with relative ease. He lowered the young man somewhat gently onto the mattress. Roach instinctively pulled at the blankets ineffectively until Ghost assisted him. He spent a moment watching and thinking about the feelings Roach had begun to inspire in him. He hadn’t really had feelings for another person like this since… well, let’s just say it’s been awhile.

 

He frustratingly didn’t know what to do with these feelings but he recognized _something_ was there. He knew Roach had recently split with his girlfriend but he didn’t know any more than that when it came to his sexual preference. Ghost however felt confident if Roach _could_ have feelings for a man, he could inspire them. Maybe he was just trying to be cocky, fool himself in thinking he couldn’t be the one to get hurt. He had no interest in forcing anything though. He reckoned he’d just have to do something to see if the younger man reciprocated his feelings. However, he was still contemplating what that should be…

 

Ghost eventually snapped out of his train of thought and left Roach’s room, locking it on his way out. He reluctantly retrieved his paperwork from the laundry room and brought it to his own room to finish. He groaned dropping it on his desk. Soap was lucky he was his captain or else he’d shove this paperwork straight up his—

 

xxx

 

Roach must’ve slept through his alarm, which was a feat in itself, because when he awoke his clock blinked 12:14. First off, he didn’t know how he managed to sleep that long and secondly he did not remember even getting into his bed. At least he knew one thing, as he predicted, he was sore in just about ever area that could get sore and a few he thought couldn’t.

 

He willed himself out of bed, mostly because his stomach was screaming at him to get some food. On a positive note, he felt rested now, maybe a bit groggy from the excess sleep but still, he was happy he wasn’t being ordered to do work right now.

 

The common room was already occupied by several of the taskforce’s men, some playing pool, others watching a football game, and a few more doing miscellaneous things. A few of them noticed Roach entering and greeted him. Roach politely returned the greeting and made a beeline to the coffee and food.

 

As he ate he vaguely paid attention to the game on the TV but his thoughts were elsewhere, like where Ghost would be right now. Once he had satisfied his rumbling tummy, he cleaned his dishes and left the room after chatting to Rocket and Rook for a moment about the game.

 

Roach tried both Ghost’s room and the officer office’s in his search for his lieutenant but both were empty. Next, he decided to try the kennels. He could use some fresh air anyway. He was about halfway there when he felt something hit his shoulder. He quickly turned to see what it had been. A bright green ball lay in the grass, a tennis ball? He picked up and cringed as it felt wet. Before he could process, a dog was scratching at his leg and barking.

 

“Oh, Fox!” Roach grinned, crouching down to administer scratches and belly rubs to the slobbering pup. If Fox was out then that must mean the ball that had hit him was from... He looked around and spotted Ghost sitting on the grassy hill, his arms propped on his knees, a few hundred feet away.

 

Roach smirked at himself and tossed the ball in Ghost’s direction. Sadly, it didn’t go as far as Ghost’s throw falling several feet shy of sitting man. Fox happily pursued the bright green ball as Roach made his way over to join Ghost.

 

“Well, well. It’s sleeping beauty.” Ghost snickered.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Roach replied as he sat next to Ghost. “I don’t even remember how I got in my bed last night.”

 

Roach didn’t notice Ghost’s heartfelt smirk at his remark. He did, however, admire the strength and technique of Ghost’s throw. Roach was a bit surprised Fox was keeping up with such enthusiasm with each throw.

 

“Did you used to play baseball?” Roach inquired momentarily forgetting Ghost’s reluctance to share anything personal. Ghost turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“I did, when I was younger.” Ghost said after seemingly contemplating his answer. Roach’s heart tightened for a moment hearing Ghost voluntarily reveal something from his past. He savored the simple intimacy and decided not to try his luck by prying further. But Ghost’s chuckle broke the silence and he continued, “I loved it. One of the very few happy memories I have.”

 

Roach simply listened intently as Ghost described his memories playing baseball during his school years. He didn’t go into much detail but Roach enjoyed hearing about Ghost’s past, at least the happy moments. Once Ghost was finished, Roach shared his own experiences playing basketball through high school. He fondly remembered his school years, which almost made him feel guilty for having a pleasant childhood compared to Ghost’s.

 

“I’m surprised you were tall enough to play basketball.” Ghost commented.

 

“Hey!” Roach acted offended but then shrugged. “I grew fast when I was young but, yeah, into college I was just _a bit_ short compared to other guys.”

 

Ghost hummed thinking.

 

“Look not every guy can be over six feet like you, some of us sadly fall just a few inches short of that. I’m still tall- _ish_ ” Roach attempted to defend against the jab as Ghost laughed.

 

By now Fox had lost interest in playing catch and was happily nipping at Roach’s hands as he tussled the pup’s fur while he pounced around his lap. Roach didn’t notice Ghost watching him and Fox fondly.

 

“Hey, kid. Let me ask you something.” Ghost leaned towards him.

 

“W-What?” Roach leaned back instinctively causing Fox to stumble as he was trying to lick his face.

 

“Have you ever thought about—“

 

“Aye, my mates!!” The boisterous voice caused Roach to jump and Ghost to groan as he leaned back. Soap was making his way over to them grinning and waving. “Just got our next orders.” He continued as he approached. “We’ll be leaving at 0500 tomorrow. We are having a mission debrief 1600 today as well. What were you two doing out here? Who is this little guy!” Soap beamed, crouching and cooed the puppy over to him.

 

“The puppy’s name is Fox. Ghost found him, sir.” Roach wasn’t sure if he should’ve divulged that information after the look Ghost gave him.

 

“Well, well. Our grumpy lieutenant has a penchant for picking up strays, hmm?” Soap winked at Ghost who rolled his eyes annoyed. Roach felt a pang of jealous at their familiarity but stifled it quickly. “You wouldn’t happen to be an orphan would you, Roach?”

 

Roach furrowed his brows confused. “No?”

 

Soap chuckled to himself and Ghost lifted his boot to Soap’s shoulder and pushed him off balance, making him fall on his butt laughing.

 

“Alright you two, I’ll see you in debriefing, Roach. Ghost, I need to see you before then.” And with that, Soap headed back towards the main 141 building.

 

Ghost sighed as he rose. “Take Fox back to the kennels for me”

 

Roach wasn’t sure if it was an order or a request but either way he was happy to oblige. However he was curious as to what Ghost was planning to ask. He watched him walk away for a few moments before realizing it was weird of him to be staring so he called to Fox to follow him as he started in the direction of the kennels.

 

A smile tugged at his lips thinking of how pleasant it was to spend time with the grumpy lieutenant. Perhaps there was hope for a potential something between them after all.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter took awhile! At least it's pretty long ;u; Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy lately and haven't had much time to write. After this chapter I'm at little lost for plot fillers so if you have any suggestions for moments you'd like to read about with these two please let me know :') I hope you all enjoy the chapter!! Thank you all so so SO MUCH for all the super amazing comments and kudos <3 It means a lot to see people enjoying this little story *///* thank you for reading!!

The mission debriefing was, as usual, tediously boring. Roach didn’t have the necessary attention span to diligently pay attention to strategies, blueprints, and whatever else Soap was going on about for hours. He was more of a, just improvise during the moment, type.

 

He did, however, pay attention to Ghost who was supporting the debriefing but he actively tried not to look at him, despite definitely wanting to. He knew some of the other men had eerie observational skills and the last thing he needs is to have the other guys teasing him for ogling the lieutenant.

 

He didn’t wasn’t completely irresponsible, so he did pay enough attention to hear the basics of the mission. They were to apprehend one of the local weapons dealers for interrogation. It would be essential to bring the man back to base since the place he resided was so heavily guarded. Nothing the men of Taskforce 141 couldn’t handle of course.

 

He tried not to let it show how happy it made him when Ghost called out his name to be on his team. Rocket, who was sitting next to him, lightly nudged his should when he was also picked for Ghost’s team. The last two on their team were Ozone and Chemo, who were sitting in the back. Soap then called out his team and proceeded to explain the plan of attack. Ghost’s team would head in first, clearing the way, while Soap’s team found and extracted the target. Once Soap had secured the target, both teams would head to the extraction point. To Roach it seemed pretty textbook.

 

When Soap had dismissed the teams the men dispersed to prepare for shipping out in the morning. It would’ve been a good idea to sneak in some time at the gym or range but Roach was feeling too lazy for either of those activities. It was probably from all that sleep; he was used to only getting less than six hours of sleep a night, so sleeping for twice as long really threw him off.

 

He eventually met up with Rook and spent the evening watching whatever sports were on with the Australian. It made for a pleasant evening. Rook was actually a decent cook and he made up some Cajun chicken sandwiches for dinner that Roach happily inhaled.

 

Unfortunately since Roach had woken up so late he barely managed to get any sleep before they shipped out. He was hoping to catch a few more hours during the flight; he always found the hum of an airplane relaxing so he mad it a point to sit by Rook. One of the few men whose shoulder he knew he could commandeer for a pillow.

 

When they arrived it was still light outside. They would need to wait till nightfall to provide the needed cover to infiltrate the complex of buildings. Soap ordered them to go ahead and split up into their three teams and take their position. Ghost’s team would be going in first, with Toad and Archer providing eyes and support followed by Soap’s team tasked with apprehending the dealer.

 

Using the trees and terrain outside the buildings to conceal themselves, the men settled in to wait for the cover of darkness. After a few moments of awkward dillydallying Roach tired to casually take a seat next to Ghost as they waited.

 

“You seem nervous.” Ghost stated.

 

“I do?” Roach was a bit confused at the comment. He was a bit nervous just being around his lieutenant these days but he’d was surprised if Ghost picked up on it. He figured he must’ve assumed he was anxious about the mission.

 

Ghost hummed in response.

 

“I guess, you know, since it seems like an important mission…” Roach attempted a lie to cover his apparent anxiousness. “So uh… what were you saying back at base?”

 

“When?” Ghost was focus on cleaning his gun and Roach was happy for the lack of eye contact, which gave him the courage to pry.

 

“When the captain came by? You were asking if I had ever thought about something?” Roach pushed dirt around with his boot waiting for Ghost to respond. Ghost paused his cleaning for a brief moment before resuming.

 

“Ah, yes. I was going to ask have you thought about doing it with a bloke?” Ghost had said it so casually Roach’s brain took twice as long to process it.

 

“W-What?” Roach’s voice was much louder than he intended, drawing the attention of the other men nearby. He lowered his head embarrassed. “Where did that come from?” Roach growled in a quieter tone.

 

Ghost shrugged and grinned at Roach’s obvious uncomfortableness. “Settle down, kid.”

 

Roach groaned. “Well?”

 

“Well, I think Soap may have his sights on you.”

 

“The captain?” Roach was shocked. Sure, he knew about Soap’s sexuality but he didn’t really think he was the man’s type to be honest. He, of course, found the man attractive but… he was just interested in Ghost, right? He never really entertained thoughts about being with his other superior. Roach continued to ponder on the idea of it.

 

Ghost laughed as he watched Roach’s furrowed expression. The noise pulled him out of his concentration and he looked back at Ghost. “Wait. Are you being serious?”

 

Ghost shrugged. “You never know.”

 

Roach rolled his eyes and fell back on the cold ground sighing. He wasn’t sure if Ghost was someone who said the truth in the way that sounded like a lie or a lie in a way that sounded like the truth. Either way he enjoyed talking to the older man. The way Ghost teased him felt pretty close to flirting but Roach was cautious not to read into anything. The last thing he wanted to do was get his hopes up and have them shattered.

 

Roach waited alongside Ghost until it got dark and Soap ordered over the comms for Ghost and his team to began infiltrating the building complex. As they approached Roach was surprised at the lack of men he saw amongst the buildings. It seemed a bit unusual, and the thought spurred uneasiness in his stomach, but he tried not to dwell on it.

 

Thankfully, he was quickly distracted from the thought when he observed Ghost silently incapacitate a few oblivious guards. What an attractive act, why did he never notice these things before? _Snap out of it, Gary. You’re gonna get yourself killed ogling the lieutenant._ He attempted to remind himself to focus at the task at hand.

 

“Ghost, I think we’ve found the target’s safe room. Sit tight while we gain access.” Soap’s voice buzzed through the comms.

 

“Roger that, sir.” Ghost responded as he singled for his team to sit tight. They were in a small building that housed a few guards, which they had easily and quietly cleared out. Roach was a bit surprised there hadn’t been any alarms raised. They had been careful but he would’ve assumed one of their men would notice the various others missing or incapacitated. They would definitely know once Soap’s team explosives went off. “Archer, Toad, how’s it looking out there?”

 

“It’s looking oddly quite, sir…” Archer responded through the radio from his position on higher ground. Ghost walked over to a window and tensely scrutinized their surroundings.

 

“Odd, indeed…” Ghost mumbled to himself. “Ozone, Chemo. Go check outside and see if you can read the enemy’s movement. But not too far, we will be hooking it once the captain gets the target.” Ghost ordered the other men.

 

“Yes, sir.” They both said in unison and quickly left through the door they had come through leaving just Roach and Ghost behind in the room.

 

“Well, well, well. Now it’s just the two of us, sir.” Roach joked trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Don’t get cheeky, Roach.” Ghost glared at him, but there was a trace of amusement, which made him feel a tad proud.

 

“Sorry, sir“ Roach grinned.

 

“You know, I have quite a long list of ‘punishments’ if you want to be mucking about during a mission.” Ghost’s tone was authoritative but still hinting at playful.

 

“Do you just spend your time thinking up different kinds of ‘punishments’, honestly, sir.”

 

“My hobbies are no concern of yours.” Ghost shrugged smugly.

 

“I think the other men have the right to know you spend your free time in nefarious ways.”

 

“Oh, and you’re going to tell them, hmm?” Ghost began approaching Roach making him nervous, when a voice buzzed through the comms halting his advance.

 

“Sir! Get out of there, _now_!” Ghost’s hand shot up to his ear, pushing his earpiece closer to improve its clarity.

 

“ _What is it_?” Ghost growled.

 

“It was a trap! Get out of there!” Ozone shouted over the radio sounding as if he was out of breath. Gunfire suddenly began to ring out making Roach instinctively grip the trigger of his weapon. Roach hastened to the window and looked through to see dozens of armed men firing amongst the buildings.

 

“Sir- the others, I think—“ Roach returned to his position next to his lieutenant as he tried to express his concern when Ghost’s eyes suddenly grew wide.

 

“Roach!” Ghost interrupted, startling the younger man. He quickly acted, pushing Roach to the ground. Roach only got a glimpse of the RPG before it collided with the side of the building, exploding in an orange blur as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

It only took a few seconds for the explosive to decimate the side of the building. Roach’s thoughts of what happened tried to catch up to him as the rubble settled. His head pounded and ears rang as he tried to get his bearings. When he tried to move he quickly realized that there was something pinning him down.

 

… _Wait, Ghost!_

 

A sharp inhale and Roach’s eyes sprang open. They took a moment to focus but amongst the dust and rubble sprawled over him, there was Ghost seemingly unconscious partial lying across Roach’s legs.

 

“S-Simon!” Roach croaked trying to shake the man awake.

 

“Ung” Ghost weakly moaned, “Heh, my actual name.” Roach quickly sat up trying to grab Ghost to help him up when he noticed the older man’s face cringe and a string of curses ensue.

 

“Are you— Are you alright?” Roach tried to remove the rubble amongst them to gauge any wounds.

 

“My- My leg…” Ghost’s hand shakily rose to grasp his right leg. A steel bar protruded from his thigh, blood dripping, causing his pants to cling to skin. When he looked at what was causing him such pain his head fell back in annoyance. “Bollocks.” He sighed.

 

The commotion of shouts and gunfire felt distant now as Roach looked at Ghost with a pained expression.

 

“Look, kid. Go find Soap and the others, I- uh, this will take some time and I’ll just slow you down. So go on, go.” Roach felt like there was something off about the lieutenant’s tone.

 

“No! I’m not just going to leave you here. Are you kidding?” Roach gripped at Ghost’s arm refusing to give up on him.

 

“That was an order!”

 

Roach flinched at the barked command, automatically making him cling tighter to Ghost’s arm. Part of him felt the need to follow his superior’s order but a bigger part of him was stubborn enough to disobey. He sat there, brows furrowed, trying to figure out how to help this man he’s grown to care so deeply for.

 

Ghost sighed, snapping Roach out of his thoughts.

 

“Come on, Roach. Just go. Please.”

 

“Sir, I’m not going to just leave you here. ” Roach tried to steady his voice, noticing the ache that signified tears were threatening to show in his eyes.

 

“Look, it will only be a few minutes until all those guys out there realize were here. You have to leave.” Ghost looked up at Roach and it felt like a punch to the gut seeing his expression. “I’m not planning on just laying here and dying, I’ll follow you, I just want you to go find the others.”

 

Roach looked down at Ghost scrutinizing what he had said. “You promise you’ll follow?”

 

Ghost hesitated for the briefest of moments, “of course.”

 

“You liar.” Roach smirked. A laugh almost escaped his lips to mask the sting of Ghost’s lie.

 

Ghost, however, chuckled heartedly at Roach’s response. His hand, bloody from holding his leg lifted to grab Roach’s own hand, pulling it from it’s grip on his arm. Roach watched Ghost’s actions, confused.

 

“It wasn’t Soap, you know.” He said, almost in a whisper.

 

“What?” Roach replied.

 

“Who had his sights on you.” Ghost looked at Roach in such an honest way it made his heart clench. He tried to ask ‘what’ again but the word couldn’t leave his lips, as if Ghosts eyes rendered him mute. Those eyes, however, were getting heavy as they looked at him. Ghost was struggling to keep them open and a panic rose in Roach that he could lose Ghost right here, right now. He couldn’t let that happen, he was just fine a moment ago. It couldn’t happen that fast. It couldn’t. He wouldn’t let it.

 

“H-Hold on. Look, I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” Roach’s voice broke as he pleaded. He tried to administer nervous but reassuring touches, partly for Ghost but mostly for himself.

 

“Sh… Shut, up.” Ghost’s other hand rose, reaching up to the back of Roach’s neck. Roach leaned forward as it seemed like Ghost was going to whisper something to him. “Come here…” Ghost weakly mumbled. Roach was shocked when he felt Ghost pull his face down roughly bringing his face flush with his own. Even though there was still Ghost’s balaclava between them Roach could feel his lips against his own. It felt desperate, honest… and vulnerable. He could feel Ghost’s hand arm shake slightly as it kept Roach’s face close.

“I… want you…to… just… just be happy…” Ghost’s grip against Roach’s neck loosened and his hand fell away. With a sense of dread, Roach watched his lieutenant’s bright blue eyes roll back and close. Then his body went limp.

 

“Sir? Ghost? … Simon?!” Roach fervently tried to rouse the man but to no avail. He quickly checked his pulse; it was weak but still there. There’s still hope. He wasn’t going to just leave him here. Never.

 

With Ghost lying there unconscious he was filled with a sudden intense determination, dead or alive he was going to get him out of here.

 

The steel bar was cemented to some rubble on the other end so he would have to lift Ghost’s leg off of it. He didn’t have any time to think of any other way. At least the man was unconscious so he couldn’t yell out during the act. In a fast, deliberate heave Roach lifted Ghost’s body off the steel bar. The blood began to pour more freely now and Roach quickly grabbed some rope to use as a tourniquet. He continued to try and wrap the wound as quickly and tightly as he could. Once done, he pulled the limp body over his shoulders trying to keep pressure on the wound.

 

“Damn it, Ghost. Your ass is fucking heavy” Roach mumbled .

 

He noticed now the gunshots and shouts seemed farther away. They must’ve chased Soap and the others to the far buildings.

 

“Captain, do you read me? It’s Roach.” The explosion must’ve disrupted their radios because he had to do some tweaking before he got a signal.

 

“Roach?! Fuck! Where are you! Where is Ghost?” Soap responded immediately.

 

“I have him, he’s injured though. Bad. What’s your status?” Roach carefully left the building and continued back the way they had initially came.

 

“That bloody idiot. We are nearing the extraction point. I’m sending Ozone and Rook to help you get out.”

 

“Thanks, sir. I’m making my way to you with Ghost now.” Even though it was a tough task to carry the heavier man, there was no way he was going to leave him.

 

Thankfully, it seemed like Soap was trying to create some distractions from what it sounded like. Roach was very appreciative as he only ran into a few men before he reached the tree line. He grinned when he saw his teammates. But as soon as they saw Ghost slung about his shoulders their faces dropped. They rushed over to help and Roach’s knees buckled from exhaustion. Everything seemed to be catching up with him now and his head felt light.

 

“Whoa, Roach. You OK?” He heard someone ask but it felt so far away. “You’re bleeding…” Roach was about to reply when his vision went dark.

 

xxx

 

When Roach came to he was back on base, in the annoyingly bright infirmary. Oh great, his favorite place. His side ached as he sat up and he cringed.

 

“Look who it is again. I see where the nickname comes from now.”

 

Roach looked up and saw the same staff member he had met before when he had broken his arm. He childishly grinned at the comment.

 

“What can I say” Roach shrugged smugly. “What’s the prognosis, doc?”

 

The man grabbed his charts at the end of the bed and shuffled through them briefly. “Looks like you just had some shrapnel in your side. We were able to remove it no problem. Your lieutenant wasn’t so lucky.”

 

Roach’s head shot up, Ghost! “Is he OK?!”

 

“I imagine he’ll pull through, Looks like something had pierced his leg, severed the femoral artery so he lost a lot of blood. Had to take quite a bit of shrapnel out of him too. I guess in a sense he was lucky. To be alive at least.”

 

Roach’s heart had sped as he listened, “he… he had protected me…” he mumbled trying to sort through his thoughts of what happened.

 

“Huh. That would make sense given the injuries.” The man stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Well, he’s just over there in that bed,” he motioned across the room “your wounds aren’t severe, you’re free to go once you feel up to it.” With that he left to attend some other task Roach assumed. As soon as he walked off, Roach carefully slipped off his bed and went to find Ghost. Curtains closed off each bed so it took a few guesses until he found him. His breath caught as he saw Ghost lying there unmasked and sleeping. Then a wave of relief hit him seeing that he was OK and he just smiled, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

 

He was honestly a bit worried about the man waking up and getting angry at him for disobeying his orders, or watching him sleep, or— fuck it, he didn’t care. He was just so happy the older man was alive and that he had— wait, Ghost had… kissed him!? The memory coming back almost knocked him off balance. Well, the grogginess and fatigue from his injury didn’t help either. He still felt incredibly anxious recalling the what had transpired, was that how Ghost felt or was he just delusional from being at death’s door or… Roach just couldn’t make sense of it.

 

Frustratingly, he wouldn’t have any idea what it meant until Ghost awakened. He decided to test his luck and spend some time sitting next to him as he slept. This way he at least got to look at the unmasked face of his lieutenant without repercussions, he hoped at least. He felt a bit embarrassed looking at his superior while he was passed out but when else was he going to get such an opportunity? But it also somewhat ached looking at him, he really had fallen in love with this man. He couldn’t believe it.

 

In this light it was easy to appreciate the older man’s scars. He admired the strength Ghost had, what he must’ve been through in his life. Roach only knew bits and pieces but what he did know made him respect the man greatly. And maybe it was the mystery that made Ghost so attractive.

 

Roach didn’t notice he was absentmindedly tracing the curvature of Ghost’s arm until he heard a moan, startling him and making him remove his hand like it had touched hot coals. Roach quickly turned his face as it began to turn crimson. Ghost grimaced and groaned as he awoke.

 

“Hey you…” Roach said softly feeling somewhat shy. Ghost’s head turned, his right eye opening just enough to see it had been Roach who spoke before he closed it again. Ghost grunted in response, his hand rising to his face to rub his head. His expression seemed surprised for a moment then turned frustrated. Roach smirked as he assumed he had just realized his skull balaclava was missing. “How are you feeling?”

 

Ghost groaned, “like I had a steel bar in my leg.”

 

“Well…” Roach laughed quietly. Ghost’s eyes opened and looked at the younger man fondly.

 

“And what about you?”

 

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. Nothing major.” Roach shrugged. He was pretty achy but it felt like he just needed to sleep for a day or two. “Um… But I’m dying to ask… Do you remember just before you passed out…?”

 

“What?” Ghost looked at him confused.

 

“You know, when you…” Roach heart was pounding. He was starting to think whatever had happened had just been some mistake. Or maybe he just hallucinated the whole thing. “Uh… You really don’t remember anything before you passed out…?”

 

Ghost shrugged, “After the explosion pretty much a blur, why? What happened?”

 

Roach’s head fell; it felt like an ice-cold grip had squeezed his heart. He sighed and sported a melancholy smile. “It was nothing.” He stood, too distracted to pay attention to the twinge of pain in his side. “Well, I’ll let you get some rest.”

 

“Hey” Ghost croaked and quickly cleared his throat. Roach tried to ignore the request for attention and continued to turn intending to leave but Ghost had grabbed his hand. “What happened…?”

 

Roach quickly pulled his hand away, “It was nothing important, I’ll come check on you later. Feel better.” He gave Ghost a brief sad smile before departing.

 

The absence of Roach gave Ghost a sense of loneliness he hated. You were only lonely when there was someone you wanted to be with and he wanted to be with Roach. He was sure of that. He dragged his rough calloused hand down his face.

 

“Great. When did I become such a coward.” Ghost whispered to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SOOO I definitely meant to make a chapter half this length and upload it sooner but well... it got a little longer than I intended ;) I hope you all like it!! I am so flattered that I have received so many kudos and thoughtful comments. You guys are amazing and I'm just so happy that people are enjoying the story <3 <3 Thank you all!!

Ghost was sadly surprised when Roach didn’t return to see him later. And even more bothered when he didn’t visit at all after that while Ghost was confined to the infirmary. Even Soap would at least stop by a few times a day. Ghost had asked him to bring him a few books to read during one visit. Soap was mildly intrigued that Ghost enjoyed reading Sci-fi novels. They would prove to be a decent distraction from the nagging thoughts racing through his head.

 

With the loss of blood and the dread of death approaching he had shown Roach how he felt. It was a mistake, he hadn’t succumbed to his wounds and had awoken safe and watched over by the one person he was scared to see. The only thing he could think to do was to lie to the naïve sergeant. Ghost knew the younger man would believe him but he almost immediately regretted it after he saw the look on Roach’s face. He couldn’t help but take the coward’s route. He didn’t know how to come to terms with his feelings yet and he certainly didn’t know how to deal with how Roach would react. Maybe he was just too afraid of rejection. After everything he’s been through and all the things he didn’t fear, love wasn’t one of them.

 

x

 

Roach didn’t even think about the possibility of Ghost not remembering what had happened. What was he supposed to do now? Tell Ghost what had happened? How would he react? Would he laugh it off? Deny it? Realize he’s madly in love with Roach and carry him off into the sunset?

 

The whirlwind of thoughts was torturous for Roach. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to march into the infirmary and plant the most passionate kiss on his lieutenant. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even face the man and it frustrated him. He couldn’t just continue on like nothing had happened but he didn’t know how to bring it up so he could get rid of the big elephant in the room. While Ghost, on the other hand, is just apparently clueless about what happened and that irritated him even more.

 

He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t notice Rook had joined him on the common room’s couch.

 

“If you weren’t sitting on this couch I would say you were taking a serious shit with that intense of a look on your face.”

 

Roach shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over to Rook. He smirked as he registered the comment. “Yeah, yeah.” Roach shrugged him off.

 

“What’s been up with you, man? Ever since we came back from that last mission…”

 

Roach stiffened as Rook began to pry. “Nothing, just got a lot on my mind.”

 

“Did something happen between you and our cranky lieutenant?” Rook leaned forward slightly with a knowing look on his face.

 

“No— why?” Roach’s response was a little too quick to not raise suspicion.

 

Rook sat back casually and shrugged, “just thought it might have to do with your massive crush on the man.”

 

Roach’s jaw dropped open and Rook busted out laughing.

 

“Oh man, you should see the look on your face right now.” Rook wiped at his eyes to clear the tears from laughing “I mean I had my suspicions but you definitely confirmed it right there.”

 

“W-what are you talking about? I don’t f-feel anything towards him.” Roach rose, suddenly more irritated than he was a moment before.

 

“Whoa, man. Sit back down. I’m just messing with you.” Rook tugged on Roach’s arm to get him to return to his seat. “I mean come on, I know you well enough by now, plus I heard you mumbling some pretty dirty shit in your sleep back on the plane.”

 

“What? I did?” Roach was immediately taken back.

 

Rook laughed again, “no, still fucking with, yah.”

 

Roach looked at him clearly not amused.

 

“Ok, ok. I’ve had my fun. But honestly Roach you are the most transparent person I’ve ever met. I knew there was something going on between you two since we all got back from that hellishly long mission a few months ago.” Rook stated.

 

Roach groaned as he hunched over dropping his head into his hands. “Am I really that bad? Does everyone know?”

 

“Eh, no. I reckon not. But that’s probably because they aren’t being paying attention like yours truly.” Rook grinned and patted Roach on the back reassuringly. “So now that we got out of the way, what happened between you two?”

 

Roach let out a deep sigh and scanned the room ensuring no one was in earshot. “Well, you know… He kind of…” He cleared his throat and shifted before continuing in a hushed tone “Kissed me.”

 

Rook let out a quick fake gasp as he apparently wasn’t surprised. “Ooo, shocking. So what’s the problem? Shouldn’t you be elated?”

 

“Well, that’s the thing. He doesn’t remember it. Maybe he thought I was some old girlfriend while on the brink of death, or something…” Roach huffed, turning melancholy thinking of the possibility.

 

“Oh, I see. How interesting.” Rook seemed to contemplate what Roach had explained.

 

“Yep.” Roach agreed.

 

“Well, perhaps it was intentional but since he survived he doesn’t want to face the consequences of having shown his feelings.” Rook proving he was the most perceptive of the team.

 

“Nah, Ghost wouldn’t be cowardly like that...? He’s not afraid of anything and certainly not the aftermath of kissing someone.” Roach didn’t even entertain the idea Rook presented despite it being the correct one. He furrowed his brows in thought for a few moments before Rook spoke again.

 

“Well, speak of the devil.” Rook grinned, sinking back into the couch.

 

“What?” Roach snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rook who motioned with his head towards the kitchen. Roach followed his gesture and immediately whipped his head back noticing Ghost had entered the room. He felt a twinge of an ache in his chest when he saw Ghost hobbling on a crutch.

 

“Well, this has gotten awkward.” Rook smirked teasing Roach by nudging his boot.

 

“Fuck off, Rook…” Roach scratched his head as he tried to avoid any eye contact with his lieutenant. “Has he looked over here…?” He mouthed to Rook who shook his head in disbelief that Roach was acting so childish.

 

“Are you a teenage girl, mate. God.” He laughed. “Oh! Oh shit. He’s walking over here right now and he’s looking straight at you like he’s going to beat your ass.” Rook quickly said dramatically.

 

“What? Are you serious?!” Roach turned to check and grunted when he saw Ghost still in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea, paying no attention to them what-so-ever. He turned back to Rook who was stifling a laugh. “I. will. kill. you.” Roach growled.

 

He started playfully wrestling with the Australian before it got a little carried away and they fell off the couch almost crashing into the table nearby. Roach tried to free himself, not wanting Ghost to be alerted to them but Rook persisted.

 

They both froze when they saw their lieutenant appear looking down at them, tea in one hand and his crutch in the other.

 

“Shall I get you two mates a room?” Ghost wanted to chastise himself for the comment since he knew the snarkiness came from a place of jealously. The two men quickly untangled from each other.

 

“Depends, are you paying?” Rook joked.

 

“Definitely not, ya cheap arse.” Ghost snorted.

 

“Oh, shucks.” Rook sighed and returned to his place on the couch. Roach on the other hand hastily excused himself to go take care of ‘something important’. That ‘something important’ being to avoid Ghost until he could figure out how to confront the man.

 

xxx

 

“Ok, mate. That’s it. You are too depressing to be around.” Soap groaned.

 

“Good, sod off and bother someone else then.” Ghost replied. Soap had come by his room to visit, interrupting his reading.

 

“I think what you need is to come to the pub with me and get pissed.” Soap grinned, his mood lightening with the idea.

 

“I’m on pain meds, ya git. You’re a terrible influence.”

 

“Well, fine! Just keep me company then.” Soap tried to flash a dashing smile but it had little effect on Ghost. “Bugger it all, you’re coming with me and that’s an order. And I’m going to invite Roach too just in spite of your grumpiness.”

 

Ghost gritted his teeth but Soap didn’t notice as he left to go find Roach. He sighed once Soap left the room trying to suppress that familiar anger that was bubbling inside him. If Soap wasn’t his superior and he didn’t respect him so much he would punch him straight in the nose. He hated the man’s tendency to meddle.

 

xxx

 

Soap had been able to coax Roach into joining them only through the power of his superiority. Roach was none too happy to be dragged along. At least the promise of alcohol was something that would ease his anxiety.

 

It was evening so there was a fair amount of people in the bar. Roach noticed some of them were soldiers from their base but most were locals. Soap helped Ghost hobble over to one of the booths as Roach grabbed some beers and a virgin something for Ghost. He just asked the bartender to make the girliest drink they had and he smirked imagining Ghost drinking something so colorful.

 

“Here ya go” Roach returned to the booth and handed out the drinks. Ghost scoffed at the seemingly fruity drink Roach gave him.

 

All three men quietly surveyed the room partly out of habit but mainly because it was so refreshing to see civilians simply enjoying themselves. Roach savored the cool crisp beer as he watched the occupants of the bar. There was a group of guys playing pool, several people scattered at the tables and a handful of others sitting at the bar.

 

“Roach, I bet you can’t get those girls’ numbers over there” Soap nudged his elbow with his own. Roach followed his gaze to see two attractive women at the bar engaged in conversation with one another. He contemplated the difficulty of the bet. He wasn’t exactly suave with the ladies by any means but he wasn’t afraid to give it a shot. Plus, he was unfairly irritated with Ghost and the thought of potentially making the man jealous pushed him towards accepting.

 

“What do I get if I win?” Roach replied and quickly looked at Ghost who was staring at him intently. He immediately looked away uncomfortable with the eye contact.

 

“Hmm, a week off of your duties, perhaps?”

 

That sounded tempting. “And if I fail?”

 

“You have to take shots with me.” Soap sported a wicked grin. Since Roach wasn’t that concerned about holding his liquor he figured this would be easy enough.

 

“Alright, you’re on.” Roach smirked at his captain before downing the rest of his beer. He clapped the empty glass on the wood table before making his way to the women at the bar.

 

“You reckon he’ll do it?” Soap smiled at Ghost who had his head in his hand and his gaze focused on Roach. Ghost’s eyes flicked to look at Soap for a moment without a response. Roach seemed a bit awkward with the women but still relatively at ease. Soap chuckled. “If you grip that glass any tighter it’s gonna break, mate.”

Ghost’s hand automatically loosened around the glass after hearing Soap’s comment. He then huffed and turned his attentions elsewhere.

 

“You know, this looks like it’s not going in my favor so I’m just going to…” Soap’s voice trailed off as he rose and made his way to join Roach and the pair of women. Ghost observed how Soap approached them and the women immediately lit up. Obviously he was turning on the charm and Roach started looking uncomfortable.

 

“Hey there.” Ghost turned and saw a young woman and more noticeably the cleavage she was pushing forward. “Need some company?”

 

“I’m not interested, sweetheart.” Ghost cooed and returned to watching his companions. The woman huffed.

 

“… fucked up face…” Ghost heard her mumble as she left. The words would’ve stung if he cared.

 

In just a few minutes both Soap and Roach returned to join Ghost at their table. Soap was looking smug while Roach supported a dangerously adorable pout.

 

“OK, that wasn’t fair, though!” Ghost heard Roach whine as the walked over.

 

“What?” Soap replied innocently. “Couldn’t handle a little competition?” Soap winked at Ghost who glared in response. Roach was oblivious to the exchange. Once they sat down a waitress came by with six shots.

 

“Whoa, shouldn’t we start slow here?” Roach eyed the shots nervously.

 

“Oh, bollocks, Roach. Man up!” Soap clapped him on the shoulder. He divvyed up the shots between the two of them. “To the lost.” Soap cheered as their glasses clinked together and he began to down all three shots in one go. Roach took a deep breath and followed suit.

 

“Woo.” Roach let out as the alcohol felt like a kick to the gut. “So what now?”

 

“Roach, my mate, you gotta loosen up, just take it easy and have some fun!” Soap grinned at Roach then looked at Ghost to gauge his reaction “Plus, we got our buddy Ghost here to take care of us anyway” Roach assumed he meant in a ‘designated driver’ sense but with Soap’s insinuations he wasn’t so sure. He tried to follow his captain’s suggestion to loosen up, especially since the recent shots were effectively impeding him from doing much else. For some reason, Soap seemed to be bringing over more and more shots and somehow easily persuaded Roach into downing them as well.

 

As the night went on more people occupied the bar. Soap encouraged Roach in talking to some women and then some men and then got the whole lot to start dancing. He vaguely recalled dancing with one woman who was aggressively rubbing her ass against his crotch and being hit on by a very tall, burly man. Despite the mess of the night he had to admit he was having a decent time, except for the fact that there was the uncomfortable feelings of eyes watching him.

 

By the end of the night his thoughts were so dulled he didn’t notice he had left the bar until the cool air seemed to slap him awake.

 

“Over here, man. My car’s just around the corner.”

 

Roach stopped in his tracks and tried to come to his senses. Why had he been follow this guy outside? He couldn’t remember but something definitely seemed off.

 

“Who- Who are you…?” Roach’s face scrunched up as he tried to will himself to sober up.

 

“Don’t worry about that, just come on.” The man grabbed his arm and was pulling him to the parking lot and Roach felt a fresh rush of adrenaline course through him as his brain finally registered the sensation of fear. He tried to break the man’s hold but his grasp was firm.

 

“Hey!”

 

They both stopped and turned to see where the shout had come from. Oh, it was Ghost. Apparently he had a hard time keeping up because of his leg. The best he could do with it was to limp.

 

“Fuck off, cripple.” The unknown man called back and tried to continue on but now Roach, with the leverage of having stopped for a moment, had been able to twist free. The man was about to try and grab him again when Ghost intervened, putting himself between the surprisingly tall man and the basically shitfaced Roach. “What are you, his pimp? Mind your own business.”

 

Ghost looked confused for a brief moment before shaking it off. “No, I’m just his mate and trust me you’d do best to walk away.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Watch out. That’s my _mate_.” Roach was admiring how absolutely sexy Ghost was when he was being all assertive and protective when he accidently stumbled backwards, falling on his ass and hitting his face on a sign pole.

 

“Gahh!” Roach groaned as he cupped his bleeding nose. Ghost closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. Roach could almost feel the words, ‘you are a bloody idiot’ emitting from his lieutenant’s body language.

 

Thinking Ghost had been distracted the tall man lunged at him to land a punch but Ghost simply sidestepped and sent an uppercut straight to his jaw. The man stumbled across the pavement and once he got his footing he growled, lunging at Ghost again who effortlessly fended off the larger man. Roach watched intently from his sitting position on the sidewalk while holding his nose. Despite Ghost’s injuries, he didn’t have much of a problem fending off the man. Eventually the man realized he wasn’t going to win this fight and he walked away issuing a string of curses and insults. None of them bothering Ghost in the slightest.

 

Ghost began making his way back to Roach when there was a roar of an engine and the screech of tires. Roach quickly rose, trying to suppress the nausea he felt and his swaying surroundings to bolt over to Ghost. Two headlights were aimed straight at the lieutenant and Roach had just a few seconds to act as the car sped through the parking lot. Roach barreled into Ghost at just the right time to knock him out of the way. He heard more screeching of tires as the car sped off.

 

“Thanks, but get off me ya pissed arse” Ghost pushed Roach from off him, rubbing his sore leg. Roach rolled onto the pavement trying to let his head mellow. “Always getting yourself into trouble.” Ghost shook his head as he stood.

 

Roach sported a cheeky grin and put his hand out for Ghost to help him up, which he did, then stumbled into him aided by the amount of alcohol he had consumed. His head rolled against Ghost’s shoulder and he took in the smell of him, like cedar. Ghost gently pushed him away.

 

“Oh, _sorry_ —“ Roach slurred out, annoyed.

 

“We should head back to the base. You’re done in.” Ghost began heading back to the bar to tell Soap they were leaving with or without him. He was sure he would be able to find his own way back anyway.

 

“Watch out forr the big grumpy lieutenaaant,” Roach followed “do you everr get tireed of being so pretentioush?”

 

Ghost ignored the drunken words.

 

“Hey,” Roach persistently pushed Ghost’s shoulder proving to be that annoying drunk guy. “Well, _Mr. Maaacho_.” Roach mimicked a tough man’s walk.

 

“Don’t make me put you over my knee.” Ghost replied sternly. A hunger gripped at Roach hearing those words.

 

“You don’t have the gutss” Roach walked in front of Ghost halting him in his path. Ghost’s head leaned back and he looked at the younger man with squinted eyes that looked sinister given the darkness.

 

“Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Empty threatss, from an empty man.” Roach slurred out drunkenly.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ghost’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You know what it mean.” Roach didn’t know what he means.

 

“You got something to get off your chest there, _mate_?” The frustration in Ghost’s voice began to rise as he pushed at Roach’s shoulders almost knocking him to the ground aided by his level of drunkenness.

 

“Yeah, how about why are you such a _dick_ ” Roach wasn’t sure what he was going on about, all he know is he had at least eight shots and he’s been bitter towards the man since he had kissed him then went and forgot about it. He knew it wasn’t fair, but he couldn’t help it, it was just too many feelings bubbling over.

 

“You’re drunk.” Ghost plainly stated through gritted his teeth.

 

“And you’re a cluelessh dick with his head up his ass.” Roach shoved Ghost back. They began to tussle on the sidewalk but Roach was definitely at a disadvantage even with Ghost’s wounded leg. It only took a few moments before Ghost had twisted Roach’s arm behind his back.

 

Roach then noticed that Soap had left the bar and was walking up to them with an attractive woman under his arm.

 

“Looks like you two lads made up.” Soap grinned. Ghost released his grip on Roach and let me stumble forward. “…Maybe not. Well, either way I’ll see you two tomorrow.” He winked. “Ghost can you—“

 

“No, get your own ass back to base tomorrow. I’m _not_ picking you up.” Ghost interrupted.

 

Soap pouted then shrugged. “Fine, I’m sure my beautiful companion will be able to assist me with that. So you two be good now.” With that he accompanied his lady friend to her car and Ghost and Roach watched as they drove off.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Ghost said as he made his way to their truck they commandeered for the night. Obviously Ghost was the one who had to drive, despite his hurt leg, Roach was too sloshed.

 

Roach sighed as they began the drive back to base, he rolled down his window and let the breeze cool his face. The night air was pleasant and smelled of the surrounding meadows. He didn’t even realize that he had nodded off. Ghost, however, swerved the truck a bit when he felt Roach flop over, with his head landing in Ghost’s lap. Ghost shifted uncomfortably and tried not to think of how endearing the younger man looked. A smile tugged at his lips.

 

Once they arrived back at base Ghost smirked as he got an idea. He hit the breaks causing Roach to yelp and roll into the car’s dash.

 

“Guh, asshole.” Roach grumbled, rubbing his head and untangling himself out of the truck.

 

“That’s what happens when you use my lap as your personal pillow” Ghost shrugged.

 

“I— what?” Roach began to turn beet red. “God, well whatever, you’re still a dick.” He began to head towards the 141’s building to sleep off all the alcohol when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

 

“Hey— what’s your problem?” Ghost growled.

 

“Nothing, what do you mean?” Roach turned to look at Ghost. The base was dark, only a few lamps scattered around provided light making it somewhat hard to see his expression.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me since we got back…” Ghost folded his arms and leaned back, as if he was sizing up the younger man.

 

“Hmm. Yeah. I wonder why that would be…” Roach shrugged expressively. “Maybe it had something to do with…” He struggled to confess, but with Ghost’s prying and the liquid courage he consumed he managed to finally fess up “… with you. _Kissing me_.” He hissed out the words.

 

Ghost’s lips pursed at Roach’s confession.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. You kissed me, almost died and then I saved your ass just to have you have convenient amnesia.” Roach felt his emotions bubbling over and the words just kept spilling out “So yeah, I have been avoiding you. What am I supposed to do now that the guy who I’ve developed a totally unexpected crush on goes and kisses me, like honestly what were you—“

 

Roach was interrupted by Ghost’s hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward to press his lips against his own. He sharply inhaled as if taking a breath would make the moment pass too soon. Ghost’s other hand gripped roughly at his side. Pulled into the moment Roach brought his hands up to cup Ghost’s jaw and savored the warmth and surprisingly softness of his lips.

 

Roach’s head began to feel dizzy so he pulled away enjoying the smug yet vulnerable look on Ghost’s face.

 

“Wow…” Roach heard himself saying unintentionally.

 

“Well, do you hate me now?” Ghost said softly.

 

“Hate you? Are you kidding” Roach let out a laugh. “Far from it, especially after that.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly feeling embarrassed as his brain processed what just happened.

 

“That’s good.” Ghost smiled.

 

“So… I— should probably go…” Roach shuffled about, nervous about what transpired and suddenly feeling very intimidated by how calm Ghost appeared.

 

“Oh yeah?” Ghost seemed interested in that.

 

“Yeah, so… I’ll talk to you in the morning?”

 

Ghost nodded casually. Roach attempted to walk backwards a bit saying good night but almost stumbled over his own feet, almost causing his second embarrassing fall for the night, but luckily was able to catch himself to spare the humiliation. He returned to his room with his head swimming with booze and thoughts of Ghost. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen next but he couldn’t remember when he had been this happy so he just tried to soak it in while he could.

 

Meanwhile, Ghost realized that his hands slightly shook and his heart was racing. He stared at his hand and contemplated the last time his body reacted this way. It’s been a long time, a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time! I am trying to prepare myself to write some smut next *///* oH GEES, we are nearing the end though!! I can't believe how long this story has ending up being. I'm so excited to get it completed though and hopefully next maybe a Keegan/Logan fic? *u* 
> 
> Thanks always for the lovely comments and kudos!! I am so incredibly flattered, you guys are amazing <3 <3

It took a few minutes after Roach woke up for the events of last night to sink in. It made his heart skip and his breath quicken as he realized the reality of what happened. How was he going to face Ghost now? He’s going to be a nervous mess. What if they kiss again, or make out… or have sex? Roach’s anxiety skyrocketed thinking of that potential.

 

He laid in bed as long as he could but his stomach craved some breakfast to help soak up the residual alcohol from the prior night. He donned casual clothes and tried to think of what he would say to Ghost the next time he saw him as he made his way to the common room.

 

Roach wasn’t one for cooking so he simply fixed himself two sets of pop tarts and a cup of coffee filled to the brim. He happily enjoyed both of them and appreciated the fact they were soothing his stomach and hangover. He didn’t really have plans for rest of the day but debated whether he was ready to see Ghost after his drunken confession.

 

After downing a second cup of coffee Roach left the common room and aimlessly wandered the halls lost in thought. He jumped when he felt someone squeeze his side. Turning around he saw Ghost smirking and balancing a cup of tea on a stack of papers in his other hand.

 

“Hey, mate.” Ghost’s eyes crinkled as he smiled under his balaclava.

 

“H-Hey… you, mate too” Roach cringed at his jumbled response, suddenly feeling like he had a frog in his throat and a fire under his cheeks.

 

Ghost’s face looked slightly confused before brushing it off. “How are ya feeling, need my cure for a hangover?” he stepped closer so there were just a few inches between them.

 

Roach quickly faltered backwards. “Oh,” he laughed nervously “nah, it’s- it’s doing fine. No worries.”

 

Ghost shrugged, unbothered by the rejection.

 

“Well, what are you up to now then?” Ghost asked.

 

“Uh…” Roach didn’t have enough time to think up a lie that could save him from spending time with Ghost, which usually he would love to do, but he was feeling terribly nervous about the prospect given recent events. “Nothing… really…”

 

“Hmm, come on then. I have something for you.” Ghost’s expression turned mischievous. Roach’s breath caught in his throat but he followed him without question. Ghost led them both to his room and Roach’s heart sped. _Shit, shit, shit, wait._

 

Ghost placed the items he was carrying on his desk and turned to Roach. He began to approach while Roach tried to retreat but the door hindered his progress and Ghost was able to close the gap between them. Ghost lifted his balaclava off and Roach admired the stretch of his neck and the way he smoothed his hair with his other hand then smiled at the breathtaking grin he revealed. However, Roach felt increasingly nervous with Ghost’s eyes looking at him so confident and calm.

 

“You’re hot…” Roach mumbled without thinking. Ghost’s expression looked hurt for a moment before it was quickly masked by a forced smile and a ‘thanks’.

 

Regaining his composure Ghost cupped Roach’s cheek and pulled him close enough for their lips to meet, gingerly at fist then as if getting carried away got increasingly more passionate. Roach’s heart sped and his head felt light as his thoughts caught up with Ghost’s actions. Roach peeled himself from Ghost and ducked away to put some space between the two men.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ghost seemed confused.

 

Roach’s face reddened under Ghost’s scrutiny. “Well, I… Don’t you— I mean— uh. Shouldn’t we… I dunno, like go on some kind of date, first? I mean I know this whole guy with… other guy thing is new here but I’m guessing it goes the same as any other kind of relationship?”

 

“Who said this was new?” Ghost asked.

 

“Uh…” Roach was speechless for a moment contemplating what that meant before he managed to respond. “For me at least, let’s you know… just, take it easy a bit. This is all happening so much…” Roach cringed at his ineloquent statement.

 

“Ah, I see.” Ghost crossed his arms and smiled at the younger man. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Roach thought for a moment, “Uh, huh. I’m not sure… Honestly I could use some fresh air though.” The warm room wasn’t doing him any favors when it came to the heat in his cheeks.

 

“Fair enough, we can take the dog for a walk as well.” Ghost pulled his balaclava back on and Roach felt a pang at the removal of the intimate gesture.

 

“Are you allergic to calling your animals by their names” Roach asked amused.

 

“Fine, we’ll take _Fox_ for a walk, happy?” Ghost groaned.

 

“Incredibly” Roach beamed.

 

The two men left Ghost’s room and made their way to the kennels. Fox was incredibly excited to see both of them. He had grown a bit since Roach had seen him last. Roach smiled fondly watching Ghost tussle to get Fox’s collar and leash attached.

 

Roach was happy he felt more at ease simply walking alongside Ghost. It gave him a sense of comfort but was still accompanied by a hint of excitement. Both of which seemed necessary when it came to caring for someone romantically and Roach didn’t have to worry, he had a sufficient amount of both comfort and excitement being with his grumpy lieutenant.

 

“So then, this would be a date for you?” Ghost asked as they walked. It was a bit cool out, clouds blocked the sun but the crisp air was refreshing.

 

“Uh… well I suppose. I mean it would be a bit hard to go about it normally since we’re on duty.” Roach shrugged thinking about the matter.

 

“Ah, I’m not complaining. It’s pleasant.” Ghost tried to rub his healing leg without Roach noticing. He still had a limp and his thigh had been annoyingly sore.

 

“Um, can I ask you something?” Roach asked as he cracked his knuckles nervously.

 

“Aye.”

 

Roach cleared his throat, “So you’ve… you know… been with a guy before then.” He lowered his voice as if it were a secret.

 

“Are you curious about it?” Ghost turned to look at him while smirking. Roach returned a look that sufficiently communicated his response of ‘obviously’. “Ok, settle down. But yes I have. Is that a problem?”

 

“No! Of course not. I was just wondering if this was something new for both of us but I guess it’s just me.” Roach let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Don’t you trust me?” Ghost bumped in Roach playfully.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Roach grinned. “It’s just… _new_.”

 

“I’ll be gentle, love. Don’t you worry.”

 

“Oh, great. Thank you.” Roach responded sarcastically. At the same moment, he noticed Ghost’s leg was bothering him prompting him to ask “Hey, how’s you leg doing?”

 

“Huh?” Ghost seemed caught off guard by the question. “Oh, it’s peachy.”

 

“Really? It _looks_ like it’s bothering you. Do you need someone to carry you?” Roach teased.

 

“And who would that be? _You_?”

 

“If need be.” Roach shrugged smugly.

 

“Alright then.”

 

“Wait—“

 

Ghost hopped up onto Roach’s back causing him to instinctively grab hold of Ghost’s legs so he wouldn’t topple over. The added awkwardness of Fox pulling on his leash over his shoulder was not helping his balance. Ghost was just as heavy as he remembered and he already regretted making the offer to carry him even in jest.

 

“Ugh damn, how much do you weigh?” Roach whined.

 

“Oh come on! You saying you can’t carry your favorite mate? You’re all piss n wind, huh” Ghost chuckled.

 

“Whatever that means— whoa, wait! What are you— cut it out—“ Ghost shifted around throwing Roach off balance to the point he fell forward, Ghost crashing down on top of him, laughing. Fox, thinking they were playing, began jumping amongst the two men, nipping and licking at them both. While the three of them were tangled, Ghost stole a kiss, catching Roach off guard. He smiled when Ghost pulled away winking.

 

“So does this whole ‘date’ thing end in anything _fun_?” Ghost inquired, after sitting up and untangling Fox’s leash.

 

“Whoa, how easy do you think I am?” Roach grinned.

 

“I think I could inspire you to be pretty easy.” He replied confidently. Roach shook his head amused but suddenly nervous from Ghost’s confidence.

 

The two men continued talking as Ghost rested his leg. Roach was happy that confessing his feelings didn’t detract from the easiness and enjoyment of them spending time together. But he was feeling increasingly nervous as to what would inevitably happen. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep with Ghost, it’s just that he’s never done it with a guy and he had a growing suspicion that he would be a bottom. He could get into that… right? He had to admit having Ghost dominate him was kind of a turn on now that he thought of it. Plus, hadn’t he been having dreams that already bordered on just that?

 

Ghost was a gentleman when they returned to their rooms. He did follow Roach into his room but only to administer a chaste kiss and a sly slap on the ass before leaving to attend to his duties. Roach blushed a bit but smiled. He was surprised, this was all working out much better than he could’ve hoped for. Now to prepare himself for the inevitable. He looked down at his closed laptop for a moment contemplating googling ‘gay porn’. _Hey_ , it was for research, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm so sorry for the late chapter. I had been consumed by the overwatch beta and then I was on vacation for several days ;u; So this chapter was definitely a challenge (smut is so hard to write asdfkjhs ) and I wish I had the time to edit it some more so please forgive the awkward sentences. Also I still need to respond to all the kind comments I've received (I haven't forgotten about them!!)
> 
> This chapter turned out a lot longer than expected, the longest one I've written I think! We are nearing the end though~ I think just a few more chapters after this one, and depending on if you guys like this one *///* Thank you always for reading,the kudos, and the comments!! <3 <3

Roach was disappointed that his “researching” was interrupted by Soap’s voice over the intercom announcing to meet in the debriefing room. How dare the captain pull him away from his current important activities. Before leaving for the command room, Roach knew had to take care of the hard on he was sporting. As he came his mind was filled with thoughts of Ghost.

 

After a content sigh, Roach left his room to join the others in the debriefing room. Soap gave a quick run down of their mission after everyone had arrived. They were to take control of a small enemy encampment. Something he knew the 141 could do in their sleep so there weren’t many tactics to explain for the assault. When Roach heard that they were parachuting in however, a wave of anxiety hit him. _Great, parachuting went so well for me last time._ He groaned at his pervious experience. Soap closed the session with the time they were leaving and when they were to be ready.

 

On the plane, Roach was surprised when he saw Ghost tagging along given his still healing leg. He observed, that Ghost hadn’t suited up with a chute like everyone else concluding he must’ve just been present to aid transport and perhaps provide air support. Roach tried to avoid eye contact with the man given his recent thoughts of him earlier that day.

 

With nothing else to do Roach’s mind began contemplating what thoughts Ghost may have of him. A blush rose to his cheeks at the thought and he was thankful it was dark inside the plane.

 

Distracted, he didn’t notice the person that had come to sit beside him.

 

“Hey you.”

 

Roach jumped, turning to see Ghost sitting next to him, his eyes crinkled indicating he was smiling under his balaclava.

 

“Hey” Roach grinned, slightly nervous at the nearness of the man. “What are you doing here? I thought with your leg…”

 

“Aye, I can’t go. But I thought I’d see you off.” Ghost winked.

 

“Seriously? Isn’t that a little suspicious?” Roach looked around nervously as if someone could hear them over the roar of engines.

 

“Settle down. Soap wanted me to tag along to coordinate the extraction. You worried about something?” Again, his eyes crinkled hinting at a smile. Ghost adjusted the paperwork in his hands to mask a quick touch to Roach’s leg. That of which caused Roach to shift nervously. As much as he was beginning to desire Ghost’s touch, the confidence of the other man definitely made him anxious about his own inexperience.

 

“Nah, not at all.” Roach forced a casual chuckle.

 

As if Ghost recognized his unease, he backed off and went to simply studying his paperwork. “You’re too cute to tease, you know.”

 

Roach turned his head and pouted.

 

With that they sat in comfortable silence. Once they neared their drop point a bright red light flashed. It was a signal from the pilots for the men to get ready to jump. They lined up at the end of the plane anticipating the back ramp to drop as they checked each other’s chutes. Once the back of the plane eased open, the red light switched to green and immediately the men jumped from the plane, falling towards their objective.

 

Roach was just about to jump when he felt a tug on his gear. He was the last one to jump and if he didn’t do so soon he would miss the landing zone. He quickly turned to find what had prevented him and saw Ghost, one hand on the plane and another on Roach’s gear. He was about to shout ‘what?’ when Ghost pulled up his balaclava and reached for the front of Roach’s gear pulling him for a rough kiss that left the younger man dazed. Roach was so enamored that his heart jumped when he felt Ghost pull away and push him out of the plane.

 

Roach began to tumble to the ground as he looked up and faintly saw a smirk gracing his lieutenant’s face as he pulled down his balaclava and closed the plane’s door. Roach had to quickly compose himself and release his chute to join the others but after that kiss; he had to wish himself good luck in focusing there after.

 

The landing was much more graceful than Roach’s last. He was a little far from the others but he hastened his way to them as soon as he hit the ground. Soap was already giving out order and signaling to move forward into the encampment when Roach joined them.

 

Roach felt there was something odd about this mission. As soon as they entered the small base it seemed deserted. It was odd. Soap ordered the men to break up into pairs. Roach was paired with Toad to scout the left most buildings. Roach didn’t really like the idea of all of them splitting up, honestly when was that ever a good idea? But he automatically followed Soap’s orders. Maybe his captain had more faith in them than he did at that moment.

 

Roach sensed Toad’s anxiety as well. He too had a bad feeling about this. Roach tried to reassure him cheerfully as he opened a door to a room they hadn’t checked yet.

 

Bad idea.

 

His face was met with the butt end of a gun and he stumbled back as his head rang. His vision blurred as he saw Toad raise his gun and fire but was quickly overtaken by several more men. Roach felt another blow to his head, causing his helmet to fall and his feet to falter making him fall to the ground. The last thing he saw was Toad struggling before everything went dark.

 

x

 

“Ghost, we need extraction ASAP. Someone set us up.” Soap yelled over the radio between gunfire and static.

 

“Roger that, sir.” Ghost ordered the pilots to land at the extraction as fast as they could. It would take several minutes, despite Ghost’s yelling in their ear to hurry it up.

 

When they landed, Soap rushed forward with the other men in tow. Some of them limping or helping each other, signifying at least a few of them was wounded. Ghost watched anxiously, waiting to see Roach running to the plane, but he wasn’t there. Neither was Toad. Ghost’s head whipped to Soap as his captain began ordering the pilots to take off.

 

“Soap, where the bloody hell is Roach? And Toad?” He growled.

 

“Their radios cut out, I don’t know where they are.” Soap’s voice was laced with concern but he had a bigger threat to worry about. “We have to get out of here and regroup.”

 

“Bollocks, were not leaving without them.” Ghost countered

 

“That’s an order!” Soap snapped back at Ghost, pain and frustration evident in his decision. Ghost bit his lip as he held back his words. How could he leave Roach there? Dead or alive, Ghost wouldn’t abandon him.

 

The entire flight back to base Ghost seethed with anger. The other men felt their lieutenant’s rage and steered clear from even getting near him. As soon as they landed Ghost was on Soap asking when they would go back to find the lost men. Soap tried to push Ghost’s questions back but it was of little use.

 

“What am I supposed to do, Riley? We have no idea what we would be getting into. Someone is leaking our intel. If we do anything, we have to keep it to ourselves.”

 

“I agree, sir. But we need to act fast. They could be torturing them at this very moment. You know neither of those two is very hardened. I’m worried they’ll break sooner than later.”

 

“Oh, really? Is that what you’re _worried_ about?” Soap stopped and turned to Ghost to make a point of looking at him skeptically.

 

Ghost groaned, again biting his lip to prevent himself from lashing out at his superior.

 

“We’ll get him back, Riley. I promise.” Soap clapped Ghost on his back reassuringly before he departed for his office to sort out their plan. As soon as the captain was out of sight Ghost sent a frustrated punch into the wall before joining him.

 

x

 

It took almost half a day before Soap and Ghost devised a plan to effectively rescue the men left behind. Soap had been able to pull a few favors and obtained the full plans of the enemy’s small base. He wondered why these weren’t available to him originally; something was fishy about this whole mission. There had been a small underground network of rooms where the enemy hid during the 141’s assault and he was sure that’s where Roach and Toad were being held.

 

Soap didn’t even try to prevent Ghost from accompanying them on the ground. He knew there was something between Roach and Ghost and he could respect his lieutenants need to be in the heat of the rescue.

 

The other men that weren’t wounded hours before were tasked with coming along. All of them were determined to bring back the two captives, or their bodies if that was the case. Archer seemed especially anxious, Ghost noticed during the plane ride. He knew Archer and Toad were more than just good friends so he understood the other man’s anxiety about their rescue.

 

Once they had reached the encampment, Ghost’s pulse raced. The all too familiar combination of adrenaline and rage coursed through him. At least he was still levelheaded enough to follow Soap in battle. His leg, however, ached and protested his aggressive moments but he ignored it. He was no stranger to pain, his only worry was tweaking the muscles in a way that would cause him to be unfit for service. However, rescuing Roach or what was left of him would be worth it.

 

They found one of the entrances to the underground rooms and placed the explosives. As soon as the explosion decimated the door all the men rushed in guns ready.

 

Gunfire rang out and echoed through the small dark rooms. They took out any resistance in a fluidity that almost seemed choreographed. The enemy had been taken off guard, assuming they wouldn’t have returned or that they wouldn’t find them. Once they had incapacitated the majority of them, Ghost began knocking down any door to rooms unexplored. His frustration grew as his search came up empty.

 

“Sir! Over here!” Ozone called from down the hall. Ghost and Soap hurried over to where they heard the yell. Ozone stood at a door with the lock recently broken that seemingly led to a dark staircase. Ghost pushed forward to advance down the newly found stairs, gun at the ready.

 

With expert precision Ghost disabled several men who rushed him as he descended to the stairs landing. Once they had been dealt with he noticed that the stairs had led to a hallway with a row of doors, each with a window that could be slid open. _Roach had to be here_ , Ghost assured himself. Ghost and Soap both began opening doors.

 

Empty.

 

Empty.

 

Empty.

 

“Aye, over here!” Soap hollered out and Ghost hastened to his side as his chest tightened in anticipation. Inside the room was a single chair with a man tied to it, his head hanging low. Soap rushed over to him and lifted his head. “Toad! Mate! You OK?” Soap gently slapped the mans face trying to rouse him. Ghost noticed his face had seemed to taken quite an impressive amount of punches and a screwdriver was sticking out of his thigh. It would appear they had been in the midst of torturing the man. Ghost’s heart clenched at the thought of Roach in a similar or worse position.

 

“Toad!”

 

Both the men turned and saw Archer in the doorway. He rushed over and knelt before him. An obvious look of distress on his face while he gingerly cupped Toad’s cheek. Sensing an intimate exchange about to happen, Ghost left the room to continue his search for Roach. He was at the last unopened door when his heart began to sank. Thoughts raced through his head, _What if he was too late? What if Roach had already been tortured and tossed away like some piece of garbage?_

Rage coursed through him at the thoughts. He tried to shake them from his head as he opened the door with a hint of hope. His breath caught, just like Toad, Roach was tied to a chair in the middle of a barren room, his head hanging low signaling he was unconscious.

 

“Ung Gary, you bloody git.” Ghost growled as he closed the gap to the younger man. He placed a few fingers below Roach’s chin and lifted his head. Roach’s lips slightly parted but his eyes remained closed. A split, bruised, bloody lip and a bruised cheek seemed to be the only damage that had been done so far. Ghost let out a breath, relieved.

 

Ghost slapped the non-bruised cheek to wake up the sergeant. It took a few moments but Roach began to groan and his face cringed as he awoke. His head pounded and the side of his face stung as he regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes the world was blurry causing him to blink several times before his surroundings came into focus. A smile tug at his sore lips when he saw Ghost standing above him.

 

“Hey” Roach croaked, his throat terribly dry.

 

He was about to say something else but movement behind the door suddenly drew Roach’s attention. He was about to voice a word of warning when a man charged at Ghost’s back. Without even flinching, Ghost turned and threw a rage filled punch to the man’s jaw, instantly knocking him out. Roach’s mouth dropped at the intensity of Ghost’s punch.

 

“Whoa, I almost feel sorry for that guy.” Roach slightly chuckled looking at the man laying awkwardly on the ground.

 

“Don’t.” Ghost stated as he moved behind Roach to untie his restraints. Roach appreciated the deft hands and close proximity of his lieutenant. “So, what happened?”

 

Once Roach’s hands were free he rubbed them to ease the ache and went to untie his feet as he responded, “What happened? Shit. You tell me. One moment I was with Toad and the others assaulting the base then the next thing I know I wake up here with you standing over me.”

 

Ghost stood there with his arms folded. “You takin a piss with me? You’ve been out this whole time? Not a care in the world?”

 

Roach grinned at that, despite the pain it caused to stretch his busted lip. “I guess?”

 

Ghost shook his head exasperated. “And here I am, bloody worrying my—“ He quickly bit his lip to prevent himself from revealing anything more.

 

“Oh, what’s this? You were worried about me?” Roach stood up proudly, before wobbling a bit with some brief vertigo and reaching out to Ghost to steady himself.

 

“Don’t get cheeky.” Ghost retorted but Roach felt an ease washing over the other man seeing him alive and well. “I can’t believe this whole time…” Ghost continued to mumble.

 

“Roach! My mate! I’m so glad you’re alive!” Soap entered the room, grinning widely, arms open to consume Roach in a hug. Ghost had to stumble back to allow it and his eyes darkened for a moment with slight irritation.

 

“Thanks, sir. How about Toad? Is he alright?” Roach asked, patting Soap on the back as he squeezed and released his sergeant.

 

“Aye, he’s a bit worse for wear, but he’ll be just fine.” Soap smiled, relieved that everything went so smoothly. “I’m having the others look around but we should take our leave sooner rather than later.”

 

Ghost nodded in acknowledgement and the captain left the room to let the others know they were leaving. Roach was about to make a joke about how hungry he was when Ghost grabbed his forearm and directed him out of the room and down the hall. He smiled at the thought that Ghost didn’t seem to want to let him out of his sight.

 

As they passed by the other rooms, Roach got a glimpse of what looked to be Toad and Archer embracing. His face flushed and step faltered a bit at the unexpected scene. Ghost looked back at him with a questioning look and then noticed what he had looked at.

 

“Oh, they fuckin.” Ghost smirked, seemingly intrigued Roach hadn’t picked up on that.

 

Roach’s mouth opened to respond but his voice hadn’t caught up with his thoughts yet. Ghost shook his head, appearing to smile under his balaclava.

 

As they reached the extraction point, the other men grinned and hugged the two they thought lost. Soap felt relived that the rescue mission was a success, and on top of that obtained some interesting intel which he was anxious to decipher. Roach spent the flight back resting his head on Ghost’s shoulder as the man looked through the new intel with Soap on his opposite side.

 

xxx

 

Roach anxiously stood at the door of Ghost’s room. The man had told Roach to come visit him once the medics checked him out. They contemplated stitching up his lip but though a few small butterfly bandages would work just fine. The other bruising would heal on its own but if Roach got any symptoms of a possible concussion he should come see them immediately. While he was there he saw Toad getting his leg fixed up and his face tended too. A pain struck his chest seeing his team member had been enduring torture while he was unconscious.

 

After several minutes Roach finally pushed passed his nerves and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” Roach heard Ghost say through the door. He entered to see the older man laying on the bed, a book in hand, and a puff of fur curled up on his stomach. Roach tried to suppress his smile at how endearing the man looked.

 

“You wanted to see me?” Roach cleared his throat as he approached the bed.

 

“Aye, I did.” Ghost closed his book and put it on the nightstand, then gently picked up Sassy, who mewed in protest, and placed her on the floor. Roach watched as she made her way to the corner of the room where what looked to be a makeshift bed had been made for her. _This guy is a totally softie_ , Roach concluded.

 

Distracted, Roach was caught off guard when Ghost had grabbed his shirt, pulling down so he fell on him and immediately engulfed him in a tight hug. Roach let out a squeak as Ghost’s grip proved a bit too tight. At the cute noise, Ghost loosened his grip allowing Roach to prop himself up so he could look at the unmasked face beneath him.

 

Heat rose to Roach’s cheeks as Ghost’s eyes felt like they pierced right through him. A warm, rough hand brushed against his cheek; the affectionate act causing him to look away nervously. Ghost’s fingers slid underneath his chin, guiding his head to face him again then slipped behind Roach’s neck and brought him close enough to kiss.

 

Ghost closed the gap, laying a light kiss against his lips. It made Roach’s heart flutter. Ghost continued administering more and more as he tested what Roach was comfortable with. Roach’s lip stung during the act but it didn’t bother him in the slightest compared the elation he got from his lieutenant’s impressive kissing. He was definitely better than Roach was in that aspect. A sudden feeling of insecurity hit his gut once he remembered how inexperienced he was being in this position.

 

A slick tongue licking against his bottom lip distracted Roach from his sudden thoughts of insecurity. He slowly opened his lips with a small gasp, anticipating Ghost deepening their kisses. The man’s tongue slid expertly against Roach’s lips then continued deeper to tease the younger man’s tongue. Hesitantly, Roach opened his mouth wider, allowing their tongues to explore each other’s mouths. Ghost was so warm and his kisses and tongue twisted in Roach’s mouth, clouding his thoughts of anything else but this moment.

 

Ghost shifted underneath and guided Roach to straddle him. He did so automatically; too intoxicated by the deep kisses he was receiving to protest. In this new position, however, Roach became increasingly conscious of his hardening dick. A wave of anxiety hit as he could also feel Ghost’s excitement beneath him.

 

“Um…” Roach pulled away to look at Ghost, his blue eyes heavy and intense. His lips wet from kissing. The sight made Roach immediately want to continue but the butterflies in his stomach made him hesitate.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ghost voice was husky and Roach cursed how sexy it sounded. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No! I mean… I just…” Roach tried not to take the coward’s route of making something up rather than admit he was nervous. “I’m just a bit nervous.” He forced a small laugh and grinned sheepishly.

 

“Ahh.” Ghost seemed intrigued by that. “I see.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before he continued.

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Of course, it’s just… It’s a little different then say, following you during a mission.” Roach appreciated the exchange easing his nerves.

 

“Oh? You find this scarier?” Ghost smirked.

 

Roach scoffed. “Well, I didn’t say that but… kind of!”

 

Ghost laughed and Roach savored the sound and gentle expression it brought to the always intense older man.

 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” With that, Ghost gripped Roach’s waist and guided them to switch positions. Roach swallowed, trying to inspire courage. Once situated Ghost leaned down, his lips against Roach’s ear. “You just say the word, and I’ll stop, OK?” He leaned back to look at Roach who nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Ghost return to Roach’s lips slowly licking and nipping, but kindly avoiding the portion of them that was hurt. Roach thought he would slip his tongue in to deepen the kisses but he didn’t. Rather Ghost’s kisses affectionately moved across Roach’s bruised cheek and then traveled down to his neck. Roach’s breath hitched as he felt Ghost kiss and suck against the sensitive flesh. He couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped as he felt Ghost’s mouth against him. Not noticing his hands were clinging to Ghost’s legs. Ghost, at least, recognized the signs that he was doing something right. He tried to hide a grin against Roach’s neck.

 

Another small gasp left Roach’s lips as he felt warm hands go underneath his shirt to graze against his stomach. The touch almost felt ticklish and his muscles twitched in response. Seeing he wasn’t being met with resistance Ghost pulled up Roach’s shirt, revealing a lean but muscular torso. Ghost continued his assault of maddening kisses against Roach’s chest then followed the skin down and down, the lower he got the harder Roach’s dick throbbed. Roach felt Ghost’s lips against the sensitive skin around his hipbones. The older man licked and sucked vigorously and when Roach looked down he saw the soft skin red with hickeys.

 

“Hey!” Roach whimpered, as he pushed at Ghost’s shoulders.

 

“What?” Ghost looked up, licking his lips in a way that almost made Roach forget what he was going to say.

 

“You’re leaving hickeys everywhere! How am I going to explain those…” Roach acted as if he was vaguely irritated but he was too turned on to actually care.

 

“So? You’re mine, aren’t you?” Ghost smirked slyly and Roach’s dick twitch.

 

Roach groaned a tad at the possessiveness. “I mean, yes… but doesn’t mean you can leave hickeys everywhere!” He responded with fake irritation, as he examined the damage.

 

Ghost did something between a snarl and a pout and Roach found it painfully endearing. He sensed Ghost didn’t mean to act possessive but there seemed to be some hint of fear? If the rumors were true about his past Roach couldn’t really blame him.

 

With Ghost’s face still hovering above his stomach, Roach brought his hand up to his cheek. Feeling the roughness and stubble across his jaw then traced his thumb against the length of the scar that fascinated him. Roach’s heart skipped ever so slightly when his thumb graced the soft lips that had been against his own just moments before. Ghost seemed to stiffen under the touch but he didn’t swat Roach’s hand away, instead he simply stared intensely, watching Roach’s reactions trying to find any hint of ambivalence.

 

Roach let out a small gasp when Ghost captured his thumb with his mouth. Roach’s own mouth dropped slightly as he felt Ghost’s tongue against his finger sucking. His mind immediately imagined how it would feel to have that same mouth against his dick. Once Ghost released his fingers, the wetness felt cool as it met with the air and he almost pouted at end of the erotic act.

 

Roach watched intently as Ghost sat up, removed jacket, and then his shirt. It was such an exciting sight and he tried to swallow against a suddenly dry mouth. Ghost was, of course, more muscular than he was. His shoulders were broad and he could see how strong his arms were without him needing to flex. His chest was solid as was his stomach, not quite a chiseled six pack but there was obviously muscles there. Various tattoos were scattered about his torso and Roach would be excited to investigate what they were and his hands instantly drawn to exploring the newly exposed skin.

 

Ghost seemed to like Roach’s initiative of touching as he leaned down again to indulge in more kisses. Those of which were increasingly pleasurable now with Roach’s hands roaming Ghost’s upper body. After a few moments Roach felt Ghost’s hand move down towards his belt and began unbuckling it. Roach’s heart began to race as Ghost swiftly unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his pants.

 

“You OK?” Ghost whispered softly, pulling back to look at Roach’s reaction. Roach nodded in response, indicating he should continue.

 

A smile tugged at Ghost’s lips and he moved a strong hand across Roach’s erection still bound by his underwear. Roach twitched under the touch, a soft moan escaped his lips and he tried to focus on the pleasure rather than his anxiety about this new experience.

 

Ghost continued to tease Roach, enjoying the reactions he could encourage from the younger man, but his lust was increasing and his need to get closer to releasing intensified.

 

Roach let out an undignified yelp as Ghost gripped his pants and underwear and pulled them down roughly causing Roach’s dick to spring up exposed. Roach’s hands almost went to cover himself but Ghost got there first. Ghost concealed a spit into his hand as he gripped Roach’s erect cock, stroking it expertly. The feeling was heavenly and Roach sunk into the bed succumbed to the touch.

 

He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he heard Ghost speak.

 

“Can you hand me that? In the drawer?”

 

Roach looked up confused, but followed the command. He opened the drawer and looked inside and instantly recognized a bottle of lube.

 

“This?” He asked as he handed the item to Ghost, even though it seemed obvious.

 

“Yes.” Ghost responded with a soft smile, enjoying the pleasure filled haze Roach was in. Ghost accepted the item and began to open the unused bottle.

“Aww, you prepared for this?” Roach mumbled in a playful tone.

 

“Of course, I take care of you.”

 

“How cute.” Roach smiled sheepishly, his heart swelled in his chest.

 

Once opened, Ghost squeezed a generous glob into his hand then returned to stroking Roach. He alternated between his shaft and then his balls. After enough time Ghost moved his hand slowly down to Roach’s entrance.

 

Another yelp emitted from Roach when he felt a finger prodding against his ass.

 

“Relax.” Ghost said firmly in a tone that almost felt like an order. Despite the circumstances Roach did his best to obey that order.

 

Ghost continued gently as he eventually eased one finger in, then two. He did his best to loosen Roach up to get the man used to the feeling since he knew this was new to him.

 

Feeling someone inside him was a strange feeling for Roach but with Ghost it felt surprisingly… good? However, he was still embarrassed having Ghost see him in such a position and being touched so intimately by a man for the first time, was still a lot to take in.

 

Roach snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a belt unbuckle. He looked at Ghost who was undoing his pants and a lump formed in Roach’s throat. _Oh fuck me, here it comes._

Roach tried to swallow as he watched intently as Ghost pulled down his pants and underwear to reveal his own definitely very hard dick. He continued to watch, mesmerized, as Ghost squeezed more lube into his hands and smoothed it across his length, a soft sigh left his lips as his neglected cock received some attention.

 

Ready to proceed, Ghost leaned over and looked at Roach with a soft expression.

 

“Still OK?” He asked kindly.

 

Roach nodded and Ghost excitedly brought his dick against Roach’s ass, looking at Roach intensely.

 

“OK, wait— wait.” Roach put his hands against Ghost to halt him.

 

“What?” Ghost suddenly appeared anxious.

 

“Can we… Can you…”

 

“Yes… Can I what…” Ghost was becoming increasingly nervous as to where this was going.

 

“Can you just be behind me? I am too nervous when you look at me like that.” Roach mumbled under his breath, his face turning beet red.

 

“Oh.” Ghost was surprised. He wasn’t going to argue with that request though. There had been many a fantasies with Roach being in that position. “Of course.” Ghost leaned back so Roach could readjust his position.

 

Roach took a deep breath to try and stifle his nerves as he turned around to get on his hands and knees. _Well, this is definitely a first._

Roach heard Ghost shifting behind him getting on his knees. His breath hitched as he felt Ghost’s hands against his hips, his thighs against his own and his dick pressed against his ass. Roach instinctively tensed.

 

“Please try to relax.” Ghost said as he affectionately stroked Roach’s side. Roach did his best to ease his muscles as he felt Ghost ease into him. Ghost’s girth was definitely bigger than just a few fingers. The sensation was… odd…

 

Ghost slowly went deeper and deeper, trying to allow time for Roach to adjust. Finally, Roach felt Ghost’s hips against his ass signifying he was all the way in.

 

“Tsk. God you feel amazing.” Ghost voice was husky and Roach’s own dick twitched at his words.

 

As tenderly as he could, Ghost eased in and out of Roach until he was used to the foreign feeling. Roach’s breathing became more audible and labored as he relaxed allowing the pain turn to pleasure.

 

The room was silent outside of the two men’s breathing, Roach’s little moans and sound of Ghost pounding against him. Ghost hand traveled from Roach’s hip up to his throat, pulling his head up as Roach whimpered. Ghost could feel Roach’s quick breaths travel roughly through his throat under his touch, exciting him further. Ghost leaned down, pressing his body flush to the younger man so he could kiss and nip as his shoulder. Roach whined, his face pouting in a mix of pleasure and need for release.

 

“You like that?” Ghost breathed against Roach’s neck. A barely audible ‘yeah’ escaped his lips. “Mmm. Your ass feels just as good as I thought it would.” Ghost leaned back to continue thrusting more vigorously.

 

Roach couldn’t believe— it felt amazing? It was a whole new experience for him and he had never felt these kinds of sensations before. But his own cock ached, wanting attention, and that somewhat frustrated him. He shifted his weight onto one elbow so he could take hold of his own cock. He was so hard that he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come with some flicks of his wrist. As he was about to grab himself, he heard Ghost make a loud ‘tsk’ noise, startling Roach.

 

“Don’t.” Ghost added, swatting his hand away from its intended destination. Roach pouted and groaned as Ghost’s order denied him from trying to soothe his needs. However, hearing Ghost order’s inspired another kind of wanting.

 

With Roach on his elbows, back arched, Ghost couldn’t resist any longer. He began trusting harder and faster making Roach moan and gasp. The noises and friction just about bringing him over the edge. He gripped Roach’s soft hips hard, hard enough to elicit bruises in a few hours, and he lost himself in the heat of his longing desires.

 

“F-Fuck.” Ghost moaned through gritted teeth as he came, his body twitching as a wave of ecstasy passed through him. The sound of Ghost coming excited Roach more than anything, and he wondered what this weird torture was not letting him come yet. He also almost regretted not being face to face, he desperately wanted to see Ghost’s face when he came. Ghost’s grip on Roach’s hips loosened and a pang of guilt hit him as he saw the red marks from his grip. Ghost slowly pulled out and Roach collapsed on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted despite his dick annoying him for a touch.

 

There was some shuffling and Roach noticed Ghost had grabbed a towel for him to use. He took it with a soft thanks, then proceeded to lay there unsure of what would happen next.

 

“Feeling neglected?” Ghost said.

 

“Ah.” The predatory voice startled Roach slightly. “Well, a tad, I suppose.”

 

“I said I’d take care of you. But I wanted to see your face when I make you come.”

 

“Oh?” Roach was too far gone with lust to care about being embarrassed now and he sensed Ghost knew that. A strong hand slid down Roach’s thigh then pushed them apart to expose Roach’s erection.

 

Roach’s tried to swallow, his mouth going dry again as he watched Ghost kiss up his thigh then lick the base of his cock. A confident tongue licked around his balls then up his shaft where Ghost teased the head. Roach let out a shaky sigh, unable to look away. He gasped as he felt his dick enveloped by a warm mouth. Ghost’s tongue teasing as his head bobbed down farther and farther until Roach felt the back Ghost’s throat.

 

“Oh my— fuck” Roach whined, he knew he had been close before this but now he was seconds from going over the edge, especially with the way Ghost was working his dick in his mouth. _Was he supposed to just come? Or warn him first? Oh my god, how does this work??_

 

Roach’s brief thoughts of hesitation were snuffed out when Ghost bobbed up and down staring up at Roach with the length of his dick filling his throat and Roach just lost it. His body shook as he released, his heart pounding and his hands gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. His mind threatened to short circuit as he saw Ghost’s throat swallowing his come. Roach could feel a smile try to tug at Ghost’s lips despite them still being wrapped around a cock. Gently Ghost teased the underside of the head of Roach’s dick, causing Roach to twitch at how sensitive it was. Once he was satisfied Roach was done he pulled his mouth away then wiped a thumb around his lips. Roach watched mystified.

 

Feeling a bit exhausted now Ghost collapsed beside Roach. It was a snug fit given the twin bed but neither of the minded the closeness. Roach rested his head against Ghost’s chest. A feeling of security and peacefulness soothed over both of the men.

 

“So? Did I scare you off?” Ghost finally mumbled, his eyes closed and breath steady when Roach noticed as he looked up at him.

 

“No, I think I’ll stick around.” Roach smiled against Ghost’s broad chest.

 

“Mmm.” A small smile pulled at the older man’s lips.

 

Roach sighed happily. The anxiety he had earlier dissipating as he simply enjoyed being so close to Ghost, albeit a little sore, but still, he hadn’t been this happy in awhile. He wanted to savor it as long as he could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhhhAAATT! I'm uploading another chapter!! I bet you guys thought this story was abandoned ;) but I am still here!! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to write another chapter. There's just been so many other things I've been doing and I just haven't been able to sit down and write ;n; and honestly it's a lot harder for me to write these chapters ;___; I'm also writing a different fic for a different video game and also gathering some ideas for the Keegan/Logan fic I'm planning to write~ but I will still try really hard to finish this one!! Not sure how long it will take but it'll get there! *v*
> 
> AND I just want to say, well, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! all the amazing comments (which I will be responding to!!) and the kudos?? WHOA!! I had no idea this many people would actually enjoy this story, I am speechless :O I just really hope it makes some people out there happy or smile and maybe get that giddy feeling we all love so much from reading fics :') 
> 
> Also~ I want to share some edits I've done of these two! They /kinda/ aid as visuals for the story?? Please enjoy! <3   
> ROACH -> http://hawkmans.tumblr.com/post/143836995391  
> GHOST -> http://hawkmans.tumblr.com/post/143750308659

When Roach woke a slight wave of panic hit him at the unfamiliar surroundings but he soon let out a quiet sigh remembering where he was. He carefully turned to see Ghost still sleeping next to him, one arm tucked underneath his head and the other gently resting on Roach’s thigh. The sound of his breathing put him at ease. Roach watched the older mans chest rise and fall and the way his mouth moved as he breathed through his mouth. With all the broken noses Ghost received it didn't surprise him he must have some breathing problems. He smiled at the fact that he had the opportunity to notice such little details. Then wondered if they lived together would he have to endure restless nights caused by a snoring partner? Roach almost laughed at the thought.  
  
Roach carefully rose, doing his best not to disturb his sleeping lieutenant, to go check his phone to see the time. Eventually finding it in the pocket of his pants, his stomach dropped when he saw numerous missed texts and calls from Soap. _Oh shit._ In a hurry Roach pulled his clothes on as quick as he could and headed to the Captain’s office.   
  
When he arrived Roach knocked reluctantly on the door, trying to adjust his clothes and hair to look somewhat presentable before entering.   
  
"Aye come in" The familiar accent welcomed through the door.  
  
Roach entered the room taking a deep breath in anticipation of a reprimanding for being MIA.

 

“And where have you been, hm?” Soap asked, a look on his face both playful and curious.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I had to…” Roach attempted to think up a believable excuse “do some… stuff..." and failed. He lowered his head slightly as he cringed. At the same time the door behind him opened and as Ghost entered the room he commented on Roach’s excuse.  
  
"I'm stuff."   
  
Roach jumped slightly as he heard the voice behind him. And as he recognized the voice immediately his cheeks warmed as the joke seeped in. As Ghost passed him to go sit at his desk he flashed a sly smirk underneath his balaclava only visible to him. But still Roach’s mouth tightened in a pout.   
  
Soap on the other hand was laughing heartedly. "Aye, mate. Good for you!" He grinned.   
  
"What...?" Roach squeaked.   
  
"Roach, you honestly thought, me of ALL people, didn't notice the huge lovesick puppy eyes you flash at our grumpy lieutenant over here." He gestured to Ghost who had sat down at his desk lazily looking through the fresh stack of paperwork.   
  
"Oi, what's this now?" Ghost interest in the conversation suddenly sparked.   
  
"Ung, nothing!" Roach protested as the room was starting to feel a bit too warm. “What did you need me for, sir?”

 

Soap looked at him obviously holding back what he really wanted to say. “Well, I happen to have a honeymoon present for the both of you actually.”

 

Roach’s face cringed at the joke, or at least he was hoping it was a joke. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have a mission for you two.” Soap smirked.

 

Roach tried to mask his mixed emotions he was feeling but wasn’t doing that good of a job. “What’s the mission?” Roach said with an uncomfortable annoyance apparent in his tone.

 

“Just a simple scouting mission. You’ll thank me later.” Soap chuckled as he leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head in a cheeky gesture.

 

“Oh, will I?” Roach grumbled under his breath. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with Ghost but Soap being a nosy busybody wasn’t exactly his favorite thing in the world. Roach had avoided eye contact with Ghost during his exchange with their captain but he couldn’t help himself from glancing over to his reaction to this news. His mood eased though, seeing the intensely soft look Ghost gave him. And with that look his heart sped slightly and he stifled a smile.

 

“Aren’t yah mates just the cutest.” Soap cooed.

 

“Bloody hell, I will throw this stapler at your head if you keep pushing it.” Ghost finally chimed in.

 

Soap simply laughed heartedly and backed off.

 

“Was that all, sir?” Roach was anxious to leave the situation as he knew he was the one with little control over this conversation.

 

“Hmm.” Soap contemplated continuing to torture the younger man with teasing but decided to spare him. He’ll still be free to do much of that later. “Aye, you’re free to go.” He gestured to the door. Roach slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement and respect and left the room, thankful he could escape the teasing.

 

Soap turned to Ghost once Roach had left the room. “Well, well, well. My mate finally nabbed himself a bloke. I think I’mma gonna tear up.”

 

“Oh, bugger off.” Ghost retorted. Despite his gruff exterior a smile played on his lips.

 

“But really, I’m happy for you two. You guys deserve each other.” Soap said kindly.

 

“Mmm.” Ghost responded. The last part dimming his mood as it hit a surprisingly uncomfortable chord for him. ‘They deserve each other’ No. Roach deserved so much more. The smile faded from his lips as his mind tortured him with insecurities as he tried to work. Soap was oblivious to the change in mood as he kept chattering on. Ghost wasn’t listening but would hum occasionally as to not rouse suspicion.

 

Ghost stared down at his paperwork but his eyes weren’t focused on the words and lines. Perhaps he is selfish to want to be with someone as good and innocent as Roach. Ghost on the other hand was damaged goods at best. He’s so guarded that he hides everything, even his face, from others. On top of that he is brash with a bad temper and tendency to be completely distant with anyone. How would they even have a normal relationship.

 

The negative thoughts kept sifting through his mind as he attempted to get work done but the hours passed and he had to abandon his incomplete paperwork to prepare for his departure later that night. He knew he had to focus, especially with Roach counting on him during this mission. A cool shower to focus his thoughts would help to push back these haunting thoughts.

 

X

 

Roach rubbed his calloused hands through his short hair as he sighed. After he had met with Soap, Roach had gone for a lengthy walk to help sort through his thoughts. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. He trusted Soap not to go around gossiping but he was still getting used to his feelings and… relationship? The must be what it is now. The thought brought a smile across his face though.

 

“What you grinning about?”

 

Rook’s voice startled Roach causing his shoulders to flinch and his body tense. Rook laughed at the reaction.

 

“W-What? Nothing, just… thinking of… a meme.” Roach cringed again at how horrible his lying was.

 

“A meme?” Rook responded in a tone signifying he didn’t know what it was.

 

“Uhh… Nevermind.” Roach chuckled and hoped he would just drop the questioning after that.

 

“Huh. Well, were you in meeting with the Captain? What’s our new orders?” Rook inquired as he joined Roach walking back to his room.

 

“Oh, uh. Just a scouting mission, but it’s only a few going.” Roach shrugged.

 

“Who’s going?”

 

Roach blushed slightly, cursing his body as he did “Just me and the lieutenant.”

 

“Oooh.” Rook’s tone obviously suggestive.

 

Roach turned to Rook who was suppressing a smile. “’Ooh’ _what_?”

 

“Nothing.” Rook bit his smiling lip after his quick response.

 

“Mm _hmm_.” Roach glared but Rook avoided it smiling.

 

“So when do you leave?” Rook thankfully moving the conversation away from wherever Roach was worried it was going.

 

“Hmm, later tonight.”

 

“Aw, guess you’ll be missing the game then.”

 

“Oh, shit. You’re right.” Roach’s disappointment evident in his voice as he remembered. They were planning to watch the football game with some of the other men later that night. It had been a highly anticipated and part of Roach _was_ disappointed for missing the fun but, honestly, he preferred to spend the extra time with Ghost.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just have to give a recap once you get back. Keep your head down out there.” Rook clapped Roach on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks man.” Roach returned the gesture as Rook left.

 

X

 

With the stickiness and sweat from his walk lingering on his skin Roach couldn't help but itch for a shower. He gathered up some clean clothes and a towel and made his way to the showers, replaying the events that just happened some hours ago. The thoughts brought another brief blush to his cheeks. It was a position he definitely wasn't used to being in and despite the aching we was feeling now, he actually really enjoyed it. He just wished he wouldn't be so awkward the next time. He could feign sexual confidence right? He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once more.

 

Opening the door to the locker room and showers Roach was glad when they appeared to be empty. He pulled off his shirt then dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor and stuffed them carelessly in one of the lockers. The room was cold so Roach hastened to one of the stalls to ease the chill. After first hanging up his towel he ducked inside and immediately turned the water to hot.  
  
He let out a content sigh feeling the warm water spray against his face and wash down his body. He was about to grab some soap when he felt something on his side. He jumped slightly and quickly looked down through the spray of water. A gloved hand rested on his ribs and as he turned to look at the owner when another hand gripped his throat. Roach froze.   
  
"Well, well look who's here." A voice cooed behind him.   
  
Roach immediately recognized the voice and his tension eased. He turned his head to see a familiar balaclava.   
  
"What are you doing?" Roach chuckled amused. "You're getting soaked."   
  
"So?" Ghosts voice was husky and after he spoke Roach felt a pair of lips against the nape of his neck.   
  
"Ah." Roach’s voice cracked as he felt lips, tongue and teeth tease his skin. "W-what are you d-doing--" Ghost pushed Roach’s neck to the side allowing for easier access to lick, kiss and suck at the sensitive skin. Ghost’s other hand moved across Roach’s body exploring every inch except the part that was beginning to ache for it. One of Roach’s hands went up to land on top of Ghost’s which still had a firm grip on his neck and the other landed on the wet tiled wall stabling his weakening knees.   
  
"What if someone--"  
  
"Shut it." Ghost interrupted, as he pushed his fully clothed body against Roach’s naked one. Roach’s elbow buckled as he was pushed closer to the tile wall. His head started to lose focus as his arousal heightened. The feeling of Ghost’s wet clothes against his back felt odd but the idea of being fully exposed against Ghost’s clothed body gave an unexpected excitement. "I can stop..." Ghost paused as if rethinking his previous snappy comment.   
  
Once Roach’s voice came back to him he responded, "no, keep going" 

 

Ghost brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the tip of his glove to remove it without giving up his grip on Roach’s neck. Roach let out a ‘tsk’ as he felt Ghost’s hand against his now hard dick and let out labored breaths as he leaned back into Ghost, letting his lieutenant’s hand stroke him eagerly and firmly. A harsh gasp emitted from Roach as Ghost’s tongue lick from the base of his neck up to the base of his ear. Ghost pushed against Roach again, causing him to almost be flush against the wall. Roach could feel Ghost’s own dick hard underneath his now soaked clothes.

 

Ghost continued stroking Roach’s dick, twisting his hand and moving his fingers so expertly that Roach had to bite his lips to keep from coming embarrassingly soon. Ghost pushed up on Roach’s neck making his head turn upwards, causing his neck and himself feel more exposed.

 

“You’re close aren’t you?” Ghost voice was husky in Roach’s ear.

 

“Y-yes.” Roach whimpered out.

 

“Mmm.” Ghost responded in a content growl. “Then come for me”

 

Roach’s breath quickened at those words and he let himself ease over the edge as Ghost’s hand quickened in pace.

 

“Yes, s-sir.” Roach choked out as he came.

 

Roach’s body immediately relaxed, his shoulders hunched, feeling weak after releasing. Ghost finally freed Roach’s neck, gently caressing him before removing his touch. Roach turned to look at Ghost as the older man brought his ungloved hand up to his mouth, licking the crease between his forefinger and thumb then putting his whole thumb in his mouth and sucked it clean before the water could wash away whatever was left of Roach’s come.

 

Roach’s mouth opened slightly watching the sight. Ghost smirked at Roach’s expression then licked his lips before he pulled down the drenched balaclava.

 

“You should clean that off.” Ghost almost chuckled as he motioned to the tiled wall. Roach instantly recognizing where the rest of his come had gone began wiping it away with his palm, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Oh, yeah” Roach sheepishly smiled and chuckled. As he finished washing it off his body tensed when he heard voices. He couldn’t recognize them but he noticed it must be at least two others who had entered the locker room. “Shit, you should--“ Roach turned to tell Ghost he should leave but he was already gone.

 

“Ah,” Roach almost felt like he had dreamt what just happened but smiled to himself knowing it was real. “Wow, I think I’m in deep.” His smile turned into a grin as he let his head cool against the cold tiles of the wall and the water, now barely warm, wash over him.


End file.
